


Alku a kígyóval

by Aislin_HU



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dark, Drama, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Sasuke is not a good guy in this, Sexual Coercion, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Unhealthy Relationships, set sometime after the first Shippuuden meetup with Sasuke
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: A történet nem sokkal azután játszódik, hogy Naruto és Sakura három év után újra találkoznak Sasukéval. A helyzet úgy hozza, hogy Narutónak döntenie kell: belemegy egy brutális alkuba az Uchihával, vagy Sakura nem biztos, hogy megéri a másnapot.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	1. Veszély

**Author's Note:**

> Először publikálva 2008 május-június között Anime Fanfiction Style-on.

\- Haa... haa...  
Naruto térdre esett. Nehezen szedte a levegõt, miközben kezével megtörölte izzadt homlokát.  
Szíve sebesen pumpálta vérét, s csak ekkor vette észre, hogy már egész testében remeg.  
\- Naruto... Minden rendben? - fordult hátra Sakura. Õ sem lihegett kevésbé, mint szõke társa, de még tartotta magát, és nem volt annyira kipirosodva sem. Kezeit, melyeket eddig megfeszítve tartott maga elõtt, most leengedte, és aggódó arccal lépett oda a fiúhoz. - Nem kéne túlerõltetned magad. Mára már eleget edzettél.  
\- Heh. Kutya bajom. - vigyorodott el Naruto, de szemei meghazudtolták a szavait.  
Lassan feltápászkodott, és Sakurára ügyet sem vetve újra megkezdte a csakragyûjtést.  
  
Megértette, és örült, hogy aggódik érte a lány, de nem engedhette meg magának a lazsálást. Azóta a nap óta, hogy három év után újra találkoztak Sasukéval, nem ment ki a fejébõl, milyen nagy még mindig az erõkülönbség közöttük. Mit csinált õ eddig az elmúlt idõben? Mit csinált, ha egyszer a közöttük lévõ távolság semmit sem változott?  
Olyan nagy reményekkel ment Orochimaru búvóhelyére... Biztos volt benne, hogy ha valóban ott lesz Sasuke, sikerül hazahozniuk Konohába.  
És lám, nem csak Sasuke, de a szõke becsülete és reményei is ott maradtak...  
  
Úgyhogy tovább kell edzenie. Ez nem történhet meg még egyszer.  
\- RAS... - kezdett neki, s jobbjában megjelent egy apró, fényes kék gömb.  
De aztán hirtelen mintha fejbe kólintották volna. Egy pillanatra felakadt a szeme, s valószínûleg össze is esett volna, ha a rózsaszín hajú lány el nem kapja a vállánál. A kék gömb azonnal elpárolgott.  
\- Naruto! - kiáltott fel Sakura. - Embertelen, amit mûvelsz magaddal. Ne gyötörd fölöslegesen a szervezetedet!  
\- Sakura-chan... - kerülte a lány tekintetét.  
Amaz felsóhajtott, és egy közeli sziklára ültette Narutót. Aztán leguggolt mellé, s tüzetesen szemügyre vette a fiút. Zúzódások és karcolások borították a testét, de nem volt olyan fizikai sérülése, amit szükségesnek látott volna gyógyítani. A csakráját viszont teljesen kimerítette.  
\- Naruto. - kezdte halkan a lány, és a fiú tekintetét kereste, de az nem nézett rá. - Tudom, mit érzel. És hidd el, nekem sem könnyû feldolgozni, ami történt.  
Naruto keze ökölbe szorult az utalás hallatán, ami Sakura figyelmét sem kerülte el, de folytatta.  
\- Igen, ha vissza akarjuk hozni õt, erõsebbé kell válnunk. De ennek nem ez a módja. Ésszel kell cselekednünk, és nem az edzésben levezetni a feszültséget.  
Naruto hirtelen felkapta a fejét. Egy meleg kezet érzett az övén. Sakuráé volt. Ahogy rápillantott a lányra, annak meleg, zöld szemei mosolyogtak rá.  
\- Visszahozzuk õt. - mondta meleg hangon. - Biztosan.  
És Naruto szíve csordultig telt a lány iránti szeretettel.  
\- Igen.  
  
Naruto azért elégedetten nézett körül a gyakorlópályán. Rasenganjai szinte minden fán otthagyták nyomukat, a shurikenek és kunaiok mellett. Sakura ütései pedig szépen megfûrészelték a földet, helyenként jó néhány fát is kidöntve.  
\- Akkor? - kérdezte Naruto, miközben átugrott egy földbuckát, ami a lány egy ütése során keletkezett. - Most mi legyen?  
\- Mit szólnál egy ramenhez? - kérdezte Sakura, majd elnevette magát, ahogy látta a szõke szemét felcsillanni. - Menj elõre, én még ezeket összeszedem. - mondta mosolyogva, a szétszórt shurikenekre mutatva.  
Narutónak nem akaródzott magára hagyni a lányt, ezért nem válaszolt, csak hümmögött egyet.  
Sakura persze értette.  
\- Nyugi, két perc, és ott leszek. - mondta, majd mikor még ez sem hatott, fenyegetõen meglengette öklét.  
\- Jó, jó! - mondta gyorsan Naruto, de közben nevetett. - De siess!  
Azzal megfordult, felugrott a legközelebbi faágra, s kényelmes tempóban halad vissza a falu felé.

*

  
\- Fiam, lassan bezárunk. Vagy itt akarsz még várni?  
Naruto beharapta az alsó ajkát, miközben elõbb Ichirakura pillantott, majd, immár legalább századszor, a háta mögé. Legalább két órája itt volt már, de Sakura nem mutatkozott a késõ délutáni elválásuk óta.  
Persze neki is eszébe jutott már, hogy esetleg történt valami, úgyhogy fél óra várakozás után vissza is ment a gyakorlópályára, de a lánynak már se híre, se hamva nem volt. De úgy gondolta, biztos haza ment rendbe szedni magát, hisz a lányoknak van ez a fura dolguk, hogy mindig jól akarnak kinézni... Ígyhát Naruto csak várta õt, de hiába.  
\- Nem, köszönöm. - korábban már alig látott az éhségtõl, úgyhogy megevett egy tál rament, és gondolta, a többit majd Sakurával, de mostanra elment az étvágya. - Jó éjt!  
Azzal felállt, fizetett az öregnek, és tûnõdve elballagott.  
Este kilenc-tíz felé járhatott. Sötétedett, a csillagok apró lámpások módjára ragyogtak a fekete égbolton. Nem sokan járkáltak már, így Naruto különösen rosszul érezte magát a kihalt utcákon. Emellett rágta mellét az aggodalom, hogy mi történhetett a lánnyal.  
Lehetséges, hogy szándékosan hagyta hoppon? De nem, Sakura-chan nem olyan... Korábban talán kinézte volna belõle, de mióta visszatért a 2,5 éves edzésérõl, egész jó kapcsolata volt a lánnyal. Remélem, nem történt vele semmi rossz. - gondolta Naruto, de agyába máris sötétebbnél sötétebb gondolatok úsztak be...  
Már azon morfondírozott, hogy elmegy Tsunade-obaachanhoz, mikor arra lett figyelmes, hogy valaki lassan sétál szembe vele. És mikor az alak egy lámpa alatt haladt el, a fény megvilágította az arcát...  
\- ... Naruto? - nem is kérdés volt igazán, inkább kijelentés.  
\- Sakura-chan! - kiáltott fel boldogan Naruto, és odarohant a lányhoz. - Minden rendben? Miért nem jöttél? Tudod, hogy aggódtam?  
Sakura a szemébe nézett. Volt benne valami hûvös, nem a megszokott pajkossággal csillogott. És az éjszaka miatt a színe is sokkal sötétebbnek hatott.  
\- Sajnálom. Elindultam hozzád, de hirtelen egy chuunin jelent meg, hogy Hokage-sama azonnal látni kíván. - Sakura furcsa hangon beszélt, mélyen és kifejezéstelenül, mintha egy halálesetrõl tudósítana. - Egy sürgõs küldetést kaptunk.  
\- Küldetés? - kérdezett vissza Naruto. Sakura hangjából ítélve nem lehet túl jó... - És mi a feladat? Hogyhogy ilyen késõn... Hn!?  
Nem tudta befejezni, mert Sakura két ujját a fiú szájára tette, hogy elhallgattassa. Aztán körülnézett, hogy hallotta e õket valaki, de csak néhány embert járt az utcán, tõlük jó pár méterre.  
A szõkét váratlanul érte a mozdulat. Szíve hirtelen hangosabban dobogott, de pár dobbanás után ismét normalizálódott. Furcsa. - gondolta. - Annak idején megvesztem volna, ha Sakura ujjai a számhoz érnek, de most hamar elmúlt az érzés. Talán amiatt, hogy olyan sok idõt töltöttünk távol...?  
Aztán Sakura elvette az ujjait. De vajon csak képzelõdött, vagy a lány tényleg végigsimította az ajkát?  
Naruto, zavarát leplezendõ szintén körülnézett, mintha csak meg akarna bizonyosodni arról, hogy valóban senki nem hallotta õket. Sakura azonban intett neki, majd hátat fordított, és egyenesen a falu kapujához indult.  
\- Út közben elmondok mindent, csak érjünk ki.  
\- De... nem kéne hazamennünk összepakolni, vagy valami?  
A lány megrázta a fejét.  
\- Szükséges fegyvereket hoztam, amúgy pedig nem egy hosszú küldetés. Csak veszélyes és sürgõs.  
Naruto ezt hallván megbizsergett. Igen, a jó kis küldetések izgalma. De rég érezte ezt!  
  
Mikor elhaladtak a kapunál a két õr csodálkozva hallotta, hogy küldetésre mennek.  
\- Ilyen késõ este? Mi történt?  
\- Nem mondhatjuk el. - felelte Sakura. - Hokage-sama kifejezett kérése volt, hogy a legnagyobb diszkrécióban távozzunk. Kérem, önök se beszéljenek senkinek errõl.  
\- Persze. - bólogattak azok. - Sok sikert!  
Naruto mosolyogva biccentett nekik, aztán a lány nyomában felugrott a fára, s már el is tûntek a sötétségben.


	2. Bonyodalom

\- Most már elmondod, mi a helyzet? - kilátott elõre Naruto türelmetlenül. Már vagy tíz-tizenöt perce mentek, ami azt jelentette, hogy jó messze vannak a falutól.  
Sakura nem válaszolt, és ez nagyon ingerelte a fiút.  
\- Naa, Sakura-chaaan.... - erre már hátranézett az említett, majd sóhajtott egyet.  
\- Te sose változol, Naruto. Türelmetlen vagy, mint mindig. - egy percig hallgatott, mint aki azon gondolkodik, mit is mondjon. - Igazából, a részleteket majd csak akkor tudom kifejteni, ha megállapodunk valahol.  
\- Na várj! Meg fogunk állni? - kérdezett rögtön Naruto. - Azt hittem, nagyon sürgõs a küldetés.  
\- Az is. De pár órára mindenképp meg kell állni. - mondta a lány lassan. - Nem lenne jó, ha harc közben összeesnél a fáradságtól. Inkább csak azért kellett ennyire késõn indulnunk, hogy másoknak ne tûnjön fel.  
Naruto ezt emésztette egy darabig, végül úgy döntött, nem vág vissza.  
\- Jó, de legalább azt mondd el, milyen szintû, és mégis, kábéra mit kell csinálnunk.  
\- "A" szintû. - Naruto szemei nagyra nyíltak, s látta, hogy az elõtte haladó lány kicsit hátra fordítja szemét, hogy az övébe nézhessen. - És egy missing-ninnel lesz dolgunk.  
\- Missing-nin?! - Naruto lába beakadt egy faágba, s kis híján lerepült.  
\- Úgy van. - Sakura újra az elõtte suhanó ágakat figyelte. Aztán hirtelen irányt váltott, s ereszkedni kezdett. - Erre.  
Narutónak nehéz volt lassítania a hirtelen irányváltás miatt, de követte a lányt. A sötétben a sok faág között csak egy elmosódott, rózsaszín foltot látott belõle.  
\- Várj, Sakura-chan!  
Az említett már földet ért, s most lassan haladt elõre. Szemét egy bizonyos pontnak szögezte.  
Mikor Naruto utolérte, õ is követte a lány tekintetét, mely egy poros viskóra esett.  
\- Ez...?  
\- Itt pihenünk meg. - mondta Sakura ellentmondást nem tûrõ hangon.  
Naruto a lány ökleire gondolt, s inkább nem szólt semmit. Szó nélkül követte a házikóba.  
  
Belülrõl annyira azért nem volt vészes. Nem volt valami tágas, de két ember kényelmesen elfért benne. Valószínû, hogy már többször jártak itt, mert belül korántsem volt annyi kosz, mint kívül. Egyetlen hatalmas ablaka volt, melyen repedés futott végig, de nem volt kitörve. Fázni tehát nem fognak. A padló recsegett a lábuk alatt, ahogy megközelítették a kandallót. Szerencséjükre volt benne fa, így csak meg kellett gyújtani. Naruto épp ment volna kifelé, hogy hozzon pár kavicsot, amivel szikrát verhetnek, mikor háta mögött meghallotta a láng lobogását.  
\- Sakura-chan...? - kezdte csodálkozva, de az említett csak mosolygott.  
Naruto ismét körbenézett a helységben. Most, hogy a tûz meleg fénye kezdte bevonni a falakat, egész otthonosnak tûnt a hely. A pókhálók nem zavarták, otthon is hozzászokott. A földön pedig, egy asztal mellett le volt terítve egy nagy matrac, pléd, és párnák.  
De csak egy volt. Lehet, hogy... meg kell osztania az ágyat Sakura-channal?  
Á, meg is ölne azért. - gondolta a fiú. - Asszem, meg kell barátkoznom a gondolattal, hogy a csupasz földön alszom...  
\- Voltál már itt korábban? - kérdezte Naruto a lánytól, s letelepedett mellé. - Otthonosan mozogsz.  
\- Igen, volt pár alkalom, hogy itt kellett megszállnom.  
A lány szokatlanul csendes volt. Naruto furcsállta. Meg azt is, amilyen hangon beszélt. Tényleg veszélyes lehet az a missing-nin, ha ezt váltotta ki Sakurából!  
\- Sakura-chan... Arról, amit reggel mondtál...  
Naruto maga sem tudta, miért kezdett bele a témába. Egyszerûen csak ezt jött a nyelvére, mint egy elõre kódolt parancs.  
A lány ránézett, de arcán semmilyen változás nem tükrözõdött.  
\- Szóval... Tényleg köszönöm. Tudod, néha már úgy érzem, semmi értelme üldöznünk Sasukét, hisz úgysem tudjuk hazahozni...  
Sasuke nevének hallatára a lánynak megrándult a keze. Naruto sejtette, hogy neki sem lehet könnyû a téma, s még inkább csodálta, hogy ilyen erõsen képes tartani magát.  
\- De... De te mindig reményt adsz nekem. Most megint úgy érzem, van esélyünk. Annak a srácnak fogalma sincs, milyen állhatatos barátokat hagyott hátra! - mosolyodott el.  
Sakura percekig csak nézett maga elé, s utána nagyon lassan szólalt meg.  
\- Már... nem vagyok benne olyan biztos, hogy jó, amit teszünk. - Naruto mosolya eltûnt, s Sakurára pillantott. - Talán ha hagynánk, hogy mihamarabb elérje a célját, és megölje a bátyját, magától is visszajönne hozzánk.  
\- De Sakura-chan! - Naruto meg volt ütközve. Mi történhetett a lánnyal? - Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Emlékszel... Emlékszel, mit mondtál nekem, mikor Sasuke eltûnt Orochimaruékkal, én pedig... sír- sírtam? - nehezére esett kimondani.  
\- Sírtál?  
Sakura egészen furcsa szemekkel nézett rá.  
\- Igen. Azt mondtad, együtt erõsebbé válunk. És hogy biztosan vissza fogjuk õt hozni. Ha Sasuke a bosszúja végeztével jön vissza, sosem lehetünk biztosak benne, hogy nem hagy-e el bennünket megint, ha kitalál egy újabb õrült életcélt... - mondta keserûen.  
\- Mm.  
Sakura halk hümmögéssel adta tudtára véleményét, majd elfordult, és a tüzet kezdte nézni. Naruto nem értette, mi van a lánnyal. Teljesen máshogy viselkedett, mint ahogy általában szokott, vagy egyáltalán, mint amikor délután együtt edzettek.  
\- Sakura-chan, mondd, minden rendben? - és kezét a lány vállára tette. - Nagyon furcsa vagy.  
Az ránézett, majd furcsa mosolyra húzta száját.  
\- Semmi bajom. - aztán Naruto kezeiért nyúlt.  
\- Sakura-cha...  
\- Hokage-sama azt kérte, tanítsalak meg egy speciális kötésre. - vágott a szavába.  
\- Kötésre? - csodálkozott Naruto, és kíváncsian figyelte, ahogy a lány elõhúzott a zsákjából egy nem túl vastag, de hosszú kötelet. - Hogyhogy?  
\- Állítólag - mondta a lány, miközben nekiállt megkötözni a fiú kezeit. -, az utóbbi küldetéseken megszökött pár fogoly, mert a geninek nem voltak megfelelõen kiképezve a szoros csomókötésre. Úgyhogy most mindenkivel újra kell venni.  
Meghúzta a kötelet, és nekiállt az elsõ csomónak.  
\- Most figyelj, mert csak egyszer mondom el. A lényege, hogy a hurkokat minél vegyesebben készítsd, hogy ne lehessen kibogozni, ugyanakkor a kezeit se tudja mozgatni, ezzel esetleg lazítva a csomón. Például ha itt is áthúzod...  
Naruto magában megállapította, hogy ez valóban csomó. Két perc múlva már csak az ujjait tudta mozdítani. A kötél szorosan a kezei köré csavarodott. Ha normálisan tartotta maga elõtt, nem fájt, de ha mozgatni próbálta, a kötél durván a bõrébe vágott.  
\- De emelgetni tudom a karom! - közölte észrevételét.  
\- Igen, épp ezért van az utolsó kötés. - mondta, majd elõhúzott egy másik kötelet is, amit áthurkolt Naruto két behajlított könyöke alatt, s dupla csomóra kötötte a derekán. - Így már megemelni sem tudod.  
\- Ez igen! - mondta a fiú elismerõen. -Tényleg nem tudom kibogozni.  
\- Nagyon helyes. - mondta Sakura, tõle nem megszokott ördögi hangon, s behatóan nézte a fiút.  
A szõke kínosan vigyorgott, s még mindig próbálkozott a kibogozással, de nem ment. Csak várt, hogy Sakura leoldja róla. De mikor ez nem történt meg, kénytelen volt rákérdezni.  
\- Sakura-chan, most már vedd el. Én is meg akarom tanulni! - és elvigyorodott.  
Ám a lány csak továbbra is féloldalasan mosolygott. Aztán hirtelen közelebb nyomult a fiúhoz.  
A szõke megrettent a hirtelen mozdulattól, s hátrahúzta fejét, de Sakura nem tágított, még a homlokuk össze nem ért. Naruto elpirult, mert ilyen közel még nem került hozzá senki. A lány szemei furcsán, szinte gúnyosan mosolyogtak, amit Naruto nem tudott mire vélni.  
\- Sa... Sakura-cha...??  
\- Nem tetszik? Naruto. - hiába volt a hang ugyanaz, amelyikkel nemrég még visszaadta a reményét, a hanghordozás teljesen másvalakire emlékeztette.  
\- Ne- ne hülyülj. Oldozz el.  
\- Hn.  
A lány még jobban széthúzta száját, de felállt, és szó nélkül megkerülte a másikat.  
  
Naruto szíve õrülten dobogott. Valami nagyon nincs rendjén a lánnyal. És az elõbb, ez a gúnyos hang... Ha nem látta volna a saját szemével, megesküdött volna, hogy....  
Hirtelen teljes sötétség borult rá. A másodperc tört részéig nem értette, mi történt, de aztán megérezte az anyag súrlódását a bõrén, és a lány hûvös ujjainak matatását a hajánál.  
\- Sakura-chan, mit csinálsz?! - kérdezte, akarata ellenére is nyüszítõs hangon.  
\- Semmi olyat, ami ne tetszene. - Felelte amaz, s meghúzta a csomót.  
Naruto megremegett. Ilyen nincs, valami történt a lánnyal. Ez nem õ! Itt áll, vagyis ül, a lábai a térdelõ saroküléstõl már teljesen elzsibbadtak, a kezeit megkötözték, és most még a szemét is bekötötték. Mi a jó fene folyik itt?!  
\- Sa... Sakura... - kezdte, de megakadt a hangja, ahogy meleg leheletet érzett a nyakán.  
A következõ pillanatban hangos pukkanás hallatszott, olyan, mint amikor õ feloldja a klónokat. De még rákérdezni sem volt ideje, hogy mi volt a hang, mikor hirtelen egy forró nyelvet érzett végigsiklani a nyakán.  
\- Ááh!? - akarata ellenére felkiáltott, s erõsen megborzongott, teste libabõrössé vált.  
\- Ennyire tetszett? - hallott egy fájdalmasan ismerõs, mélyen zengõ hangot. - Naruto.  
A szõkének kihagyott a szívverése. Teste ledermedt, mintha hideg vizet zúdítottak volna rá.  
Nem, az nem lehet. Csak képzelõdik. Olyan nincs, hogy...  
Az elõbbi vonalon hûvös ujjak siklottak végig, melyek nem nõi kézhez tartoztak. Aztán gazdájuk újfent belenyalt a fiú nyakába, mire Naruto ismét megremegett.  
\- Sa... Sasuke...?  
\- Talált.


	3. Kötés

Ilyen nincs. Nem, lehetetlen. Hogy Sasuke itt legyen előtte, és hozzá beszéljen...  
\- Pedig igaz. - hallotta a fekete hangját, mintha az tudná, mire gondol éppen.  
De hogy lehet ez? Hisz nem olyan rég tértek vissza a küldetésről, mikor újra találkoztak a fiúval három év után, és akkor a saját szemükkel látták, ahogy az elment Orochimaruékkal. De akkor hogyan...  
\- Orochimaru és Kabuto egy kísérlet miatt elutaztak - mondta a szokásos lassú stílusában Sasuke. -, én pedig nagyon unatkoztam. Úgyhogy gondoltam, beugrok, és megnézem, hogy vagy. - Naruto szinte látta maga előtt a gúnyos mosolyt.  
De szegény szöszke erre még jobban kiakadt. Lehet, hogy tényleg képes olvasni a gondolataiban? Mert mi más magyarázná, hogy...  
\- Nem, dobe, nem vagyok képes olvasni a gondolataidban. - a fiút kiverte a frász.  
Főleg, mikor a fekete olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy a fülén érezte a forró leheletét.  
\- De ismerlek már annyira, hogy tudjam, mire gondolsz. - suttogta, és belenyalt az ágaskodó fülcimpába.  
\- Áh! - Naruto a másik irányba fordította a fejét, és izegni-mozogni kezdett, de nem sok sikerrel. Ha legalább a kezét szabaddá tudná tenni...  
De, mint kiderült, nem ez volt a legnagyobb gond. Mivel be volt kötve a szeme, nem látta, hogy Sasuke honnan fog lecsapni. A fekete hangtalanul mozgott, s a következő pillanatban Naruto háta a falnak csapódott. Egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete, s ezt kihasználva Sasuke megragadta a szőke combjait, s maga alá húzva ráült, majd kezével megmarkolta a karjait, így végleg mozgásképtelenné tette.  
Naruto egyre jobban kétségbe esett. Már csak a fejével tudott jobbra-ballra hadonászni, de csak reménykedhetett, hogy esetleg el tudná találni Sasuke orrát.  
De ez, természetesen nem történt meg. Mikor jobbra csapta a fejét, a fekete villám gyorsan lecsapott a nyakára, s erősen megszívta annak érzékeny felületét. Naruto felnyüszített, és összerándult, mire Sasuke belenyalt a nyakába, s ezúttal egy másik ponton szívta meg.  
A szőke vadul remegett. Abbahagyta a ficánkolást, és igyekezett felfogni, hogy mi történik vele... Először ezt kell megértenie, mielőtt a folytatáson töri az agyát...  
Sasuke, mikor felfedezte, hogy áldozata nem ficánkol, elengedte a karjait. Jobbját aztán Naruto mellkasa köré fonva megmarkolta a narancsszín dzsekit a fiú jobb karjánál, baljával pedig finoman kitámasztotta a szőke fejét, hogy az egyáltalán ne mozoghasson, s így nyelve szabadon táncolhasson annak nyakán.  
Naruto nem értette, mi és miért történik vele. A remegés nem akart megszűnni, s Sasuke forró nyelvének nyomán furcsa bizsergéshullámok futottak végig a testén. A fiú szívta, nyalta, harapta bőrét, néha egészen fájdalmasan, Naruto mégsem tudott elfojtani egy-egy nyögést. Így, látásától megfosztva egyébként is érzékenyebben reagált minden érintésre.  
Sasuke aztán feljebb araszolt, s miután harapott egyet a szőke fülébe, engedett szorításán, s a földre lökte a fiút.  
  
Ekkor vette észre, hogy a kötés alól forró könnycseppek peregnek. Egy pillanatra megakasztotta a látvány, de aztán csak odahajolt az arcához, és lenyalta a sós könnyeket.  
\- No miért sír ez a kisfiú? - duruzsolta halkan, s nyelvével végigsimított a szőke remegő ajkain.  
\- Miért csinálod ezt... Sasuke...? - nyöszörögte a fiú - Nem úgy volt, hogy megölsz? Akkor miért nem teszed azt?  
\- Na igen... - suttogta a fekete, s újra megnyalintotta a kívánatos ajkakat. - Miért is nem öllek meg...? Én is tudni szeretném...  
Ezután Naruto nyakának másik oldalára hajolt rá, hogy azt is kezelésbe vegye.  
A fiú remegése nem szűnt meg, s már a kezei is nagyon fájtak, hisz nemcsak, hogy meg voltak kötözve, de még az Uchiha testének súlyát is el kellett viselnie.  
S mégis, a legjobban az zavarta, hogy meg van fosztva a látásától. Bár levenné a kötést! Ha legalább láthatná a fiú arcát...  
\- Miért csinálod ezt velem? - kérdezte újra, a reménytelenségtől síróssá vált hangon. - Miért hoztál ide? Miért...  
Hirtelen Naruto megdermedt. A kérdés eszébe juttatta, hogy is került ide.  
\- Mi történt Sakura-channal? Hol van? Mit csináltál vele?!  
Az aggodalom új erőt öntött belé, s megint megkezdte a ficánkolást. Sasuke ezt nem díjazta.  
\- Oooi. - szólt, s ismételten lefogta Naruto lábait. Így, hogy a kezei "szabaddá" váltak, a szőke egy lendületből feltornázta magát ülésbe, s fejével hadonászni kezdett. Nyilván a feketét próbálta lefejelni.  
Utóbbi ezt nem találta túl kellemes eshetőségnek, ezért taktikát váltott. Újfent ráült Naruto lábaira, majd egy percre magához szorította az ülő fiú testét, s az annak táskájából előhúzott kunaial elmetszette a leszorító kötelet a szőke hátánál. Naruto ekkor azonnal hadonászni kezdett kezeivel, de mivel a kézfejei még mindig szorosan össze voltak kötve, az Uchiha-nak nem esett nehezére elkapni. Ledöntötte Naruto-t, majd megfogta a kettévágott kötél hosszabb felét, és áthurkolta a kézfejeket összetartó csomón. Végül az egészet a mellettük lévő asztal lábához kötötte. Szerencséjére az asztalt hozzáépítették a padlóhoz, így ki volt zárva, hogy esetleg felboruljon.  
Naruto így kikötözve már esélyt sem láthatott a szabadulásra. Ahogy kétségbeesetten ficánkolt alatta, csak még jobban izgatta a feketét, arról nem is beszélve, hogy így milyen intenzíven dörgölőzött össze a testük.  
Sasuke két kezével megtámaszkodott Naruto szőke tincsei mellett, majd egészen ráhajolt a fiúra, s úgy suttogta.  
\- No lám, ennyire aggódsz érte? - s aztán finoman harapdálni kezdte a szőke alsó ajkát. - De ne aggódj. Semmi baja nincs. És ha jól viselkedsz, ez így is marad.  
\- I... Ígéred?  
Naruto hangja remegett. Tudta, hogy Sasukénak egy ígéret semmit sem jelent, de mégis. Mivel nem látta a fiú arcát, nem tudta a szeméből kiolvasni a gondolatait, márpedig szüksége volt valamire, amire támaszkodhat - még ha az hazugság is.  
\- Hn. - Sasuke újra fogai közé vette a harapdálástól vörössé és duzzadttá vált ajkakat, és jól megszívta. - Persze.  
Ahogy testük egymáshoz nyomódott, a szőke valami keményet érzett az altájához dörzsölődni. Eltartott pár másodpercig, még tudatosult benne, hogy mi az. A felismerés pedig, és az, hogy az ő teste is reagálni kezdett, nagyon megrémítette.  
Miért ilyen Sasuke? Ez ugyanaz a fiú, aki nemrég még azt mondta neki, hogy minden kötelékét megszakította velük, és hogy meg fogja ölni őt? A valóság ez egyáltalán?  
Sasuke a száját a szőkééhez szorította, s nyelvével folyamatosan próbálta feszítgetni, bebocsátást kérve. De hogy nem sikerült, dühödt morgást hallatott. Jobb kezét elemelte a földről, s Naruto nadrágjához kapott.  
Ahogy megmarkolta a meredező dudort a fiú nadrágján, Naruto a hirtelen mozdulattól felnyögött. Sasuke pedig kapott az alkalmon, és nyelvét azonnal a forró puhaságba dugta.  
Naruto levegőt venni is elfelejtett az új, ismeretlen érzés miatt. A fekete nyelve végigszántott a szájpadlásán, majd lassan feltérképezte szájának minden zugát.  
A szőke, miután kezdeti bágyadtsága elmúlt, érzékelte, hogy furcsa bizsergés támadt a gyomra körül. Ettől megijedvén elrántotta a fejét.  
Csakhogy Sasuke nem hagyta ennyiben. Jobbját Naruto nadrágjába csúsztatta, s kezét végighúzta annak férfiasságán. A szőke erre hangosan felnyögött, mire az Uchiha nyelve máris visszacsúszott a helyére, mintha többet el sem akarná venni onnan.  
A fekete innentől folyamatosan, lassú, érzéki mozdulatokkal simogatta a szőkét, így kényszerítve, hogy folyamatosan nyitva tartsa a száját. Amaz is kezdte nehezebben szedni a levegőt. Lassan, félénken visszacsókolt, bár maga sem tudta, jól teszi e, amit tesz. Csak a kínzóan gyötrő bizsergést érezte a gyomrában.  
Sasuke, mikor ezt érzékelte, azonnal vad táncra invitálta a másik nyelvet, s a lassú ismerkedésből szenvedélyesen követelőző csók lett. A másodperc törtrészéig el-elszakították egymástól ajkukat, hogy aztán egymás szájába lihegve, új levegőt véve folytassák.  
  
Az Uchiha végül nem bírta tovább, s engedett lüktető testrésze követelésének. Lehúzta Naruto felsőjének cipzárját, s nyelvével végigsimított annak izzadt mellkasán. Finoman belecsókolt a köldökébe, s közben a kezével lerántotta róla a nadrágját.  
Már csak az alsónadrág volt hátra. Sasuke odahajolt, ahol a szőke vágya központosult, s ruhán keresztül megnyalintotta. Naruto felnyögött, s egész testében megremegett.  
\- Élvezed? - kérdezte ördögi hangon a fekete, noha neki is erősen koncentrálnia kellett, hogy az izgalomtól ne remegjen a hangja.  
Mikor nem kapott választ, megismételte a műveletet, s még hevesebb remegést kapott.  
Ekkor odahajolt, s fogaival lehúzta a ruhadarabot. Nem állta meg, s a nemes testrész fölé hajolva forrón rálehelt.  
Naruto fájdalmasnak és gyötrelmesnek érezte az édes kínt. Teste önállóan cselekedett, mintha tudata messze szállt volna, s nem érdekelte semmi más, csak hogy megszabaduljon végre a kínzó feszültségtől. Akaratlanul is megemelte csípőjét, de semmi sem történt.  
\- Mit szeretnél? - kérdezte kajánul Sasuke.  
Ahogy a fiú beszélt, Naruto érezte forró leheletét hímtagján, s ettől csak még jobban összeszorult a gyomra.  
\- Sasu... ke... - nyögte elhalón, s már szinte a sírás szélén állt. - Kérh... lek...  
\- Mit szeretnél? - az Uchiha tudta, hogy most a legkegyetlenebb módon kínozza a szőkét, és saját teste is követelte már a jussát, de a fiú arca minden halogatott percet megért. Nyelve hegyét végighúzta a szöszi férfiasságán, s picit belecsókolt a tetejébe.  
\- Hiáá! - visított fel Naruto, s még jobban emelgette csipőjét. - Kérlek... Sasukehh...  
Az említett félmosolyra húzta a száját, s odahajolva bekapta a hímtag tetejét. Naruto egy nyögés kíséretében hevesen összerándult, majd ahogy a fekete lassan mozogni kezdett rajta, keményen rá kellett harapnia a szájára, hogy elfojtsa élvezete hangjait.  
De nem bírta visszafojtani fájdalmas nyögését, mikor egy ujjat majd még egyet érzett meg magában. Sasuke fájdalmasan hamar emelkedett fel róla, majd egy kis ollózás után elhelyezkedett előtte. A fekete nem bírt sokat foglalkozni a felkészítéssel, úgy érezte, teste menten felrobban a feszültség alatt. Bevágta magát a szőkébe, aki hangosan felkiáltott, s szeme előtt csillagok táncoltak. Az Uchiha épp csak egy pillanatot hagyott, hogy megszokja a helyzetet, máris vadul mozogni kezdett benne. Naruto kínjában és gyönyörében az ajkát harapdálta, hogy kiserkent belőle a vér. Percekig csak a nyögéseik és a padló recsegése hallatszott, de mindketten annyira fel voltak már ajzva, hogy nem tartott sokáig, és néhány lökés után elélveztek.  
Sasuke ráborult Naruto mellett a földre. Mindkettejük bőre nyirkos volt az izzadságtól, s hosszú-hosszú ideig kapkodták a levegőt. Az Uchiha csak akkor mert ránézni "foglyára", mikor őrülten kalapáló szívverése lecsillapodott.  
\- Naruto... Leveszem a kötést...  
Óvatosan kioldotta a csomót, nehogy egyetlen arany hajszálat is kitépjen.  
De ahogy lehullott az anyag, Sauske látta, hogy a szőke szemei csukva vannak. Vagy elaludt a fáradtságtól, vagy beájult. Arcán még ott látszott könnyei nyoma, alsó ajka véresre volt harapdálva.  
Sasuke egy percig nézte, majd odahajolva gyengéden lenyalta a vért az ajkáról.  
Felállt, odahozta a plédet és óvatosan a fiúra terítette, aztán ellenőrizte, hogy biztosan tartja még-e a kötél, végül visszacsusszant mellé.  
Nem szabadulsz tőlem. - gondolta magában, s ő is lehunyta a szemét. - Többé nem.

* * *


	4. Alku

Naruto szemei szúrni kezdtek, úgyhogy összehúzta őket, majd lassan, résnyire kinyitotta. Ahogy a napfény a szemébe sütött, úgy érezte, menten megvakul, ezért inkább gyorsan visszazárta őket.  
Reggel van? De mi történt, hol van? Emlékezett, hogy Sakura-channal edzett, aztán megbeszéltek egy találkozót Ichirakunál, de a lány késett, és...  
  
Mintha villám futott volna keresztül rajta, hirtelen felült. Fájdalom hasított az altestébe, s ugyanekkor éles rántást érzett a karjánál, mire fájdalmasan felszisszent.  
Ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy nem tudja mozdítani a karjait. Lenézett, és látta, hogy kezei még mindig szorosan össze vannak kötözve. De a másikat, amivel az asztal lábához kötötték, valaki lecserélhette reggel, mert hosszabb volt, így hagyott ez kis mozgási lehetőséget.  
Naruto pedig azt is tudta, ki volt az a valaki.  
  
Ahogy felidézte az éjszaka történteket, a szőke beharapta alsó ajkát, de aztán fájdalmasan felnyögött, és megérezte a kiserkenő vér jellegzetes ízét.  
  
Sasuke.  
Visszajött.  
Fogva tartja.  
És...  
Ahogy érezte egyre hevülő arcát, megrázta a fejét, de nem tudott szabadulni a rá törő érzések alól. Mivel szeme végig be volt kötve, nem látta a fekete arcát, de, talán épp emiatt, élénken emlékezett az illatára, a simogatásaira, a nyelve érintésére a bőrén...  
Szégyenkezve, zavartan nézett végig magán. Szétnyílt ruhája zilált volt, a csuklóján rászáradt vércsík futott végig, s ahogy a rajta lévő pléd félrecsúszott, látta, hogy alulról teljesen meztelen. Az altestét hasogató fájdalom azt ígérte, hogy még jó darabig képtelen lesz elfejteni a történteket. Nyelt egyet, és arra gondolt, Sasuke nyilván a nyakán is ott hagyta csókjai nyomát.  
De hogy történhetett ez meg? Hogy hagyhatta magát? Hiába igyekezett másra gondolni, minduntalan eszébe jutottak a fiú érintései.  
Aztán villámként jött a felismerés. Gyorsan körülnézett, és megállapította, hogy valóban egyedül van.  
A háta mögött az ablak nyitva volt, s meleg levegő áramlott be rajta. Naruto, kezét kicsavarva hátralesett a válla mögött, s nem törődve a fájdalommal, körülkémlelt.  
Nem tudta, hány óra lehet, de a nap már melegen sütött. A kis házikót rengeteg fa vette körül, de Naruto nem tudta, pontosan milyen messzire vannak az útvonaltól, amin a ninják közlekedni szoktak.  
A fiú visszafordult, és az esélyeit latolgatta. Ha valahogy sikerülne megszabadulni a kötéstől, most gond nélkül távozhatna. Egy idő után biztosan rátalálna a helyes útra, aztán hazamenne. Otthon aztán egy teremtett léleknek sem kell tudnia arról, mi történt. Agya legmélyére temetné az emléket, és kész.  
De még ha most nem is, egy idő után Konohában is rá fognak jönni, hogy elrabolták. Hisz megmondták a kapuőröknek, hogy küldetésre mennek, de ha az csak hazugság volt, akkor amint Tsunade-obaachan fülébe jut a dolog, ő rögtön tudni fogja, mi történt. Bár nem tudni, Sasuke mikor vette át Sakura helyét...  
Kihagyott Naruto szívverése. Sakura-chan! Vele mi történhetett? Hol van most? Mit tett vele Sasuke? Nem, nem mehet el addig, míg nem tudja meg. Mi van, ha ő szépen hazamegy, miközben a lány még mindig fogságban van?  
És különben is... Megfogadták, hogy hazaviszik Sasukét... Ha most elmenne, legközelebb nem lenne képes a fiú szemébe nézni, de akkor esélyük sem lenne. És Sakura-chan... Mit mondana a lánynak...?  
  
Hirtelen elsötétült előtte a világ. Kellett egy perc, míg rájött, hogy ujjak fonódnak a szeme elé.  
\- Sa- Sasuke?  
Magában örömmel nyugtázta, hogy csak egy pindurkát remegett meg a hangja. A valóságban azonban nem volt ilyen könnyű. Ökölbe kellet szorítani kezeit, hogy a fekete, aki nyilván az ablakon keresztül lopakodott mögé, ne vegye észre a remegését.  
Libabőrös lett, ahogy a másik meleg leheletét érezte a bőrén, és hevesen megrándult, mikor annak nyelve végigszántotta a nyakát.  
Elfojtott nyögést hallatott, és igyekezett lerázni a fejéről a kezeket.  
\- Jó reggelt, dobe. - susogta a fekete, és beleharapott Naruto fülcimpájába.  
Naruto igyekezett tudomást sem venni a fiúról, de érezte, hogy melegszik az arca.  
\- Sasuke-teme! Azonnal engedj el, hallod!? - követelését támogatandó mocorogni kezdett, de még ő is nevetségesnek érezte. De azért elszántan küzdött. -Hallod!?  
\- Miért tenném? - a fiú bekapta a fülcimpáját, és szopogatni kezdte. Naruto megrándult, és el akarta rántani a fejét, de Sasuke arcára fonódó ujjai erősen tartották. - Nekem tetszel így, kikötözve.  
\- Sasukeee! - összeszorította a szemét, lehajtotta a fejét, és igyekezett valami semleges dologra gondolni. - Legalább... Legalább a kezed vedd el! Látni akarlak!  
Legszívesebben ezt azonnal visszaszívta volna, de ha már kimondta, nem tehetett mást. Ő is érezte, mennyire csöpögősen hatott, és Sasuke figyelmét sem kerülte el, mert az említett felemelte a fejét.  
\- Ó? - és felállt.  
A kezek elengedték, és Naruto egy pillanatra meglátta az elé lépő fekete sötét nadrágját. Rögtön fel akarta kapni a fejét, de csak valami fehéret látott villanni, mikor újra befogták a szemét. Ezúttal csak egy kézzel.  
Méltatlankodva felnyögött, ahogy azzal az egy kézzel a fiú hátralökte a fejét, így kényszerítve, hogy felfele nézzen.  
\- Rendben. - hallotta maga előtt zengeni az Uchiha hangját. - Ha jól viselkedsz, megnézhetsz magadnak.  
Naruto épp visszavágásra nyitotta a száját, mikor Sasuke ezt kihasználva nyelvét a szájába dugta.  
Megdermedt, és mozdulni sem mert, tudatából igyekezett kizárni a benne kutaszkodó nyelvet. De egy perc után rájött, hogy ha nem csinál valamit, a fiú újra be fogja kötözni a szemét. Úgyhogy összeszedte minden bátorságát, és lassan, félénken visszacsókolt.  
  
Rögtön tudta, hogy jól tette, amit tett, mert az ujjak erre szép lassan leváltak a szeméről. Narutót azonban hirtelen érte, és összeszorította a szemeit. Felkészült ő rá, hogy szembenézzen fogvatartójával?  
De a kíváncsiság végül felülkerekedett rajta.  
Ahogy meglátta maga előtt Sasuke fekete szemeit, a hirtelen közelség megijesztette, és hátrálni akart. De a fekete kezeivel kitámasztotta Naruto fejét, s figyelmeztetően beleharapott a szőke nyelvébe. A fiú beleszisszent a csókba.  
Megdöbbentő volt ilyen közelségben látni valakit. A fekete szemekből semmit nem tudott kiolvasni, pedig az egyenesen ránézett, olyan intenzíven, mintha röntgensugárral pásztázná.  
Sasuke végül befejezte a csókot, s eltávolította a fejét. Száját elégedett mosolyra húzta, amitől Narutónak kigyúlt az arca, de igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem rengette volna meg lelkét.  
A fekete felállt, s karjaival lazán az asztal szélének támaszkodott. Lábait keresztbe vetette, karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt, s úgy nézett le szőke foglyára.  
Naruto önkéntelenül is nyelt egyet. Megnézte már magának a fiút, mikor pár hete újból találkoztak, de teljesen más volt ugyanezt tenni a tegnap történtek fényében. Elpirult, ahogy szeme végigsiklott a sötét nadrágon, a fehér ingen, mely szinte semmit nem takart a fiú kidolgozott mellkasából, a száján, mely nemrég úgy csókolta... Ahogy a fekete szemekbe nézett, látta, hogy gazdájuk elégedetten szemléli őt, mire még jobban elvörösödött, és elkapta tekintetét.  
Megköszörülte a torkát, és igyekezett a tőle telhető legnyugodtabb hangon beszélni.  
\- Három kérdésem van. - Látta, hogy Sasuke semmit nem reagál, ezért határozottabban folytatta. - Hol van Sakura-chan? Mit tettél vele? És... - vett egy levegőt - Mi a szándékod velem?  
Sasuke az utolsó kérdésnél féloldalas mosolyra húzta a száját, ami nem nyugtatta meg.  
\- Mindig csak Sakura, Sakura... - mondta egy műsóhaj kíséretében - Ennyire szereted?  
Naruto meghökkent, nem értette a kérdést. Vagyis inkább, a hangsúlyt, amiben feltették.  
\- Persze... Persze, hogy szeretem! És aggódom érte!  
\- Cch. - a szőke nem tudta mire vélni a ciccegést. - Ne aggódj, semmi baja nincs. Egyelőre. Biztos helyen van, aminek hollétét ne várd, hogy az orrodra kössem.  
Naruto nem tudta, hihet e a másik szavainak, de úgy találta, nincs oka hazudni. Ha fájdalmat akar okozni, vagy felingerelni, akkor úgyis azt mondta volna, hogy megsebesítette, nem?  
\- Mikor vetted át a helyét? - kérdezte halkan.  
\- Ejj, ez már a negyedik kérdés, ha jól emlékszem? - mondta egy szokásos mosoly kíséretében. - De legyen neked karácsony. Előző este lopakodtam be a faluba. Jól jöttek Orochimaru tiltott jutsujai. - tette hozzá, látván a megformálódó kérdést a szőke arcán. - Nem mertem nagyon mozgolódni, elvégre csak rád voltam kíváncsi. De sejtettem, amilyen forrófejű vagy, biztos megint halálra edzed magad, úgyhogy a hetes gyakorlópályán húztam meg magam.  
Naruto nyelt egyet. Az a gyakorlópálya volt a hely, ahol Sasuke először kedves volt vele... Ahol annyi időt töltöttek együtt... A fiú ekkor jött rá, hogy az Uchiha ezek szerint látta őket edzeni a délután. Vajon mit gondolhatott, mikor hallotta, amit beszélnek...?  
\- Szerencsém volt. Nemcsak, hogy tényleg ott voltatok, de te előre mentél. Mikor Sakura meglátott engem, nem akart hinni a szemének, de örömmel futott oda. Mire aztán rájött, hogy inkább támadnia kéne, már el is intéztem egy Chidori Nagashival. - látván, hogy Naruto ökölbe szorítja a kezeit, gúnyosan elmosolyodott. - Ne aggódj, pár nap alatt kiheveri. Lényeg a lényeg, egy transzformációs, és pár tiltott jutsu segítségével sikerült kiszöknöm vele a faluból. De nem remélhettem, hogy még egyszer ilyen szerencsém lesz, ezért megvártam, még leszáll az este, és csak akkor mentem vissza Sakura képében. Nem akartam kockáztatni, hogy összefutok Kakashival, Kibával, vagy esetleg valamelyik Hyuugával...  
A szőke nagyokat nyelt. Ennyire könnyen be tudott jutni Konohába? Naruto bele se mert gondolni, milyen technikákat taníthatott neki Orochimaru, ha senkinek nem tűnt fel a csere...  
\- Engedd... Engedd el Sakura-chant. - mondta halkan, de annál fenyegetőbb hangon. - Engem akarsz, vagy nem!? Neki semmi köze hozzá.  
\- Milyen lovagias vagy. - Sasuke felállt, és lassan megközelítette Narutót, majd leguggolt elé. Jobbjával betámasztotta az állát, s úgy figyelte a szőkét, mintha az egy érdekes tárgy lenne egy kirakatban. - De ki kell, hogy javítsalak, vele is terveim vannak.  
Naruto szemei kitágultak, ami Sasuke figyelmét sem kerülte el.  
\- Nyugi, semmi olyan, amire gondolsz. - mondta lassan. - Ő egyszerűen csak biztosítéknak kell.  
\- Biztosíték... - ismételte rekedtes hangon Naruto. - Mire?  
De meglátván a fiú mosolyát, már egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy tudni akarja.  
\- Arra, hogy elfogadod az ajánlatomat.  
Naruto ledermedt. Ajánlat? Miről beszél ez?  
Már nyelvén volt a kérdés, hogy hogy is érti ezt, mikor Sasuke, a reakciót látva elégedett arccal folytatta.  
\- Alkut ajánlok. Ha elfogadod, nemsokára te és Sakura is sértetlenül távozhattok.  
A szőke félelemmel vegyített döbbent arcát látva Sasuke lassan felállt. De ne nem egyenesedett fel, hanem lehajolt, majd jobbjával megemelte Naruto állát, hogy az felfele nézzen. Orruk összeért, ahogy egymás szemébe néztek.  
\- Orochimaru egy hét múlva tér vissza. Akkor elengedlek mindkettőtöket.  
Naruto hangosan nyelt egyet, és látta, hogy a fekete élvezettel figyeli kiszolgáltatottságát. Tudta, hogy most jön a "de" rész, amit, akármi is lesz, el kell fogadnia, ha meg akarja menteni a lányt.  
\- Cserébe, te addig az enyém leszel. És én azt teszek veled, amit akarok.


	5. Vajon

Naruto nem akart hinni a fülének. Dermedten állt, égkék szemeit az Uchiháéba fúrva, de abból semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni.  
\- Hogy... hogy érted? - kérdezte remegő hangon.  
De igazából fölösleges volt a kérdés. Nagyon is jól értette.  
Amivel a fekete hajú srác is tisztában volt.  
Közelebb hajolt a szőkéhez, s hűvös ujjbegyeivel végigsimított annak nyakán. Noha alig érintette a bőrét, mégis kirázta a hideg.  
\- Talán meg kellene mutatnom, hogyan is értettem? - duruzsolta, a szőke füléhez hajolva.  
Naruto elrántotta a fejét, és a padlót bámulta, mintha valami nagyon érdekeset talált volna rajta.  
\- Ne- nem vagy eszednél! - kiáltotta. - Fiú vagyok!  
\- Ez tegnap még nem nagyon zavart.  
Elég volt ez a gúnyos utalás a minap történtekre, hogy Naruto arca kigyulladjon. Sose érzett különösebb vonzalmat a saját neme iránt, sőt. Sasukéra sem tekintett soha másként, mint a legjobb barátjára. Ezért volt számára is felfoghatatlan az éjszakai viselkedése. De ezt természetesen nem köthette Sasuke orrára.  
\- A... a testem reagált. - kezdte akadozva. Szánalmasan gyengének érezte a magyarázkodást, mégsem maradhatott szótlanul. Talán hatásosabb lett volna, ha közben szúrósan az Uchiha szemébe néz, de kerülte a tekintetét. - Nem azért, mert én akartam. Csak az érzékeim miatt.  
\- Ó? - Sasuke mintha jót mulatott volna rajta. Ez az egyetlen "sóhaj" máris porig sújtotta a szőke gyenge kis magyarázatát, a fekete azonban nem állt le. - Akkor csak a testi érzékeid tehetnek arról, hogy visszacsókoltál, ugye? Azért könyörögtél, hogy "Sasuke, kérlek! Sasuke, kérlek!"...  
Naruto szégyenletesnek érezte Sasuke szájából viszonthallani a történteket.  
\- Ne, elég...  
Nem bírta hallgatni. A fülére szorította volna kezét, ha nem lett volna megkötve. De meg volt, így hát csak a fejét rángatta, s a szemét szorította össze, mintha ezzel kizárhatná fejéből a fekete kíméletlen szavait.  
\- ... azért reszkettél a gyönyörtől, azért nyögtél és rángatóztál alattam...  
\- ELÉG!!  
Ahogy felordított, érezte, hogy szúr a szeme, és kapar a gyomra. A szája kiszáradt, és mintha düh csordogált volna végig a testén, mint valami méreg, ami perceken belül felemésztheti. Tudta, érezte, hogy ha nem fékezi magát, hamarosan előtörhet belőle Kyuubi, de ebben a percben nem volt biztos benne, hogy ellenére lenne-e ha a szörny széttépné Sasukét.  
  
Hirtelen megérezte a fiú kezét a homlokán. Kellemes volt az ő hűvös ujjait a felhevült bőrén tudni, s ezzel együtt mintha hirtelen a lelke forrósága is csillapodni kezdett volna.  
\- Oi... Csillapodj, usuratonkachi.  
Naruto megremegett, s addig összeszorított szemeit nagyra nyitotta.  
Annyira rég hallotta már! Furcsa. Eddig észre sem vette, mennyire hiányzott neki, hogy Sasuke szájából hallja ezt a szót.  
És a hang... Nem gúnyosan mondta, mint ahogy az előbb beszélt. Hanem egészen halkan, lágyan és finoman... Mennyivel másabb lenne, ha Sasuke mindig ilyen hangon beszélne!  
  
A fekete végül elérte célját, mert ahogy lassan elemelte ujjait a fiúról, Naruto már semmi izzást nem érzett a bensőjében. Csendesen ült, s várta, hogy Sasuke folytassa. Ő pedig addig kigondolja, mit is kéne tennie. Ilyen helyzetekre nem voltak kiképezve az akadémián!  
\- Naruto. - az említett az Uchiha irányába fordította fejét, jelezve, hogy figyel. De arra még nem volt kész, hogy a szemébe nézzen. - A döntés rajtad áll. Felőlem, ha akarsz, most rögtön felállhatsz, és elmehetsz.  
Naruto felciccentett. Tudta, hogy Sasuke is tisztában van azzal: ez sosem fog bekövetkezni.  
\- De ha elmész... - folytatta zavartalanul a fekete. - Bosszús leszek, amiért a tervem nem jött be. És ha bosszús vagyok, ki tudja, miket művelek egy nyakamon maradt lánnyal...  
Az izzás kemény erővel visszatért. De hiába, Naruto tudta, hogy nem ugorhat neki a másiknak. Már amikor az először beszélt neki az alkuról, tudta, hogy neki el kell fogadnia - bármi legyen is az. Sakuráért.  
Úgyhogy visszanyelte a torkából feltörni készülő válogatott sértéseket, s e helyett lassan feltápászkodott. Egy pillanatra megállt, ahogy újra felfedezte saját meztelenségét, de végül nem foglalkozott vele. Sasuke már úgyis látta, amit látni lehet.  
Megkötözött kezeivel nem ment könnyen a felállás, de Sasuke semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy segíteni kívánna. Na nem mintha Naruto amúgy is hagyta volna.  
Miután felállt, kihúzta magát, odasétált az Uchiha elé, és félelem nélkül, keményen a szemébe nézett. Csak most, ilyen közelségből érzékelte, hogy a fiú magasabbra nőtt nála, de nem zavartatta magát az apró méretkülönbséggel.  
\- Egy hét. - ismételte meg Naruto lassan a fiú szavait. - És utána mindketten épségben elmehetünk.  
Sasukénak szemmel láthatóan tetszett a Naruto jellemében végbement változás. Szája elégedett mosolyra húzódott, miközben egyik ujját a szőke kezeit összetartó kötelek közé dugta, s meghúzta, ezzel hangyányit közelebb rántva a fiút. A szőke azonban semmit nem reagált a cselekedetre.  
\- Úgy van.  
Azzal ráhajolt Naruto ajkaira. A fiú egy pillanatra nem tudta, mit kéne tennie, míg végül lehunyta a szemét, s ajakit engedelmesen szétnyitotta, utat adva a követelőző nyelvnek.  
A csók egészen lágy volt, és puha, nem olyan, mint az éjszaka vad nyelvcsatái. Nem is tartott sokáig, mintegy megpecsételése volt a két fiú alkujának.  
Miután Sasuke felegyenesedett, Naruto lassan kinyitotta szemeit, s ugyanolyan kifejezéssel pillantott a feketére, mint egy perccel azelőtt.  
Az említett ekkor felvette az asztalról a kuanit, amit előző este Narutótól vett el, és elvágta a szőke kezein lévő csomót. A kötél némi rásegítéssel a földre hullott, s a fiú végre megdörzsölhette fájó csuklóit. A kötél sok helyen mélyen belevágta magát a bőrébe, mely most vörös volt, és ahol nem száradt rá, ott frissen szivárgott a vér.  
Naruto egyetlen kézmozdulattal letörölte a vért, aztán Sasukéra nézett. Az említett körülnézett a helységben, majd az ajtóhoz lépett, s onnan szólt vissza a fiúnak.  
\- Öltözz fel, és indulunk.  
\- Elmegyünk? - kérdezte az, miközben a nadrágjáért nyúlt.  
\- Amint látod. - Ahogy egy perc után mindketten kiléptek a napfényre, egész másnak tűnt a fiú alakja. Fehér inge csak úgy világított, s ez, kombinálva éjfekete hajával, egészen álomképszerűvé tette a megjelenését. - Egy-két éjszakát kihúzhatnánk itt, de nem túl kényelmes. És amúgy sem olyan ostobák Konohai barátaink, hogy ne jöjjenek rá hamarosan a történtekre. Félek, itt hamar megtalálnának.  
Naruto meg akarta kérdezni, hogy akkor mégis hová mennek, de végül nem tette. Fölösleges lett volna. Úgysem számít. Ezt a hetet valahogy kihúzza, aztán Sakurával együtt hazamegy, és éli tovább az életét.  
De a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy nem lesz így. Ha tényleg el is engedi őket Sasuke, mit fog mondani Kakashi-senseinek, miért nem küzd már olyan állhatatosan, hogy hazahozhassa a barátját? Mert ezek után képtelen lesz rá.  
Nem. Helyette inkább azt akarta megkérdezni, miért oldozta el. De ezt a kérdést is hamar megválaszolta magának. Sasuke ismeri őt, és tudja, hogy ha kényszerítenék, sem lenne képes magára hagyni Sakurát. Így hát nem kell attól tartania, hogy esetleg kereket old.  
Végül semmi olyan nem jutott eszébe, ami miatt érdemes lett volna megszólalnia.  
\- Mm.  
Sasuke a válla fölött hátrapillantott rá. Nyilván ő is hosszabb reagálást várt a fiútól. De szó nélkül hagyta. Visszafordult, előre döntötte testét, és futásnak eredt, majd lendületből felugrott egy fa hozzá legközelebb eső ágára. Két ugrás után már eltűnt Naruto szeme elől, így a szőke végül sóhajtott egyet, és követte a fiút.

*

  
Narutónak elképzelése sem volt, mennyi ideje mehettek már, de kezdett éhes lenni, és szája is ki volt száradva a szótlanságtól és szomjúságtól.  
Mióta elindultak, egyetlen szó sem esett a fiúk között, s a szőke úgy érezte, már fejből le tudná rajzolni, milyen Sasuke hátulnézetből.  
Gondolatai el-el kalandoztak, ezért későn vette észre, hogy a fekete hajú irányt váltott, és ereszkedni kezdett. Nehezére esett lassítani, így jóval lemaradva követte az Uchihát.  
  
Földet érvén körülnézett. Egy kisebb tisztáson voltak, amit girbegurba alakban fák vettek körül. A földön mindenhol furcsa növények és bokrok telepedtek, így nem kifejezetten füves terült volt. Ahol a lombok néhány helyen összeértek a fejük fölött, a rajtuk átszűrődő napfény furcsa fényeket vetett a fiúk arcára.  
\- Naruto. - az említett felkapta fejét. Sasuke hangján egyáltalán nem érződött, hogy talán már órák óta most szólal meg először. Lehet, hogy hozzá van szokva a kevés beszédhez? Elvégre, Orochimarunál biztos nem beszélgettek túl sokat... - Csinálj két kage bunshint.  
Az azonnal eleget tett a felszólításnak, de nem állta meg, hogy ne kérdezzen rá.  
\- Miért kell? - Jellemző. Az ő hangja bezzeg rekedt volt.  
Na nem mintha Sasuke foglalkozott volna vele.  
\- A klónok menjenek tovább keletre, minél messzebb innen. Csak akkor old fel a technikát, ha már nagyon sok csakrát igényelne.  
Naruto bólintott, s a klónok máris visszaugrottak az ágakra. A szőke azonban már nem látta eltűnni őket, mert addigra Sasukét követte, aki sebesen megindult a bokrok között.  
Végül az Uchiha megállt egy nagy, szürke, mohás kő előtt. Kezével különböző pecséteket formázott, majd jobbját a kő felületére helyezte. Szemével intett Narutónak, hogy ez még eltart egy ideig, úgyhogy a fiú letelepedett egy közeli fa alatt. Fejét nekivetette a törzsének, lehunyta szemét, és élvezte a hűs árnyékot, közben pedig arra gondolt, mi lesz vele ezek után.  
  
Sasuke egy héten át falni fogja.  
Gyomra összerándult a gondolatra, és nyelnie kellett, noha szája addig csontszáraz volt. Nem értette, miért pont ő kell a fiúnak, és azt sem, hogy mi a célja ezzel az egésszel. Egy hétig az övé, de aztán? Talán azt reméli, hogy egy hét után beléun? És aztán könnyedén megölheti?  
Hisz ez eddig, szemmel láthatóan, nem ment neki.  
Felsóhajtott, és keze öntudatlanul a hasához csúszott. Tegnap olyan furcsa érzése volt itt. Sose gondolt még ilyenre, de szerette volna, ha a benne lakozó szörnyre foghatja.  
De sajnos tudta, hogy annak semmi köze nem volt hozzá. Vajon mennyi igazság van abban, amit Sasukénak mondott? Tényleg csak a teste reagált a fiú érintéseire, vagy a lelke is?  
Valami halk zörgést hallott, úgyhogy kinyitotta a szemét.  
Sasuke fekete pillantásával találta szembe magát.  
Naruto kis híján felkiáltott, úgy meglepődött. A fekete félelmetesen halkan mozgott.  
\- Kész van. - Ha csak az érzékei miatt történt a dolog, miért dobbant most a torkában a szíve? Hisz a fiú hozzá sem ért. - Gyere.  
Sasuke Naruto felé nyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítse. A szőke automatikusan el akarta fogadni, de az utolsó percben feleszmélt, és elhúzta a kezét. Jobbjával megkapaszkodott a fa törzsében, és nehezen feltápászkodott.  
De ahogy felegyenesedett, megint az altestébe hasított a fájdalom. Ahogy egy pillanatra meggörnyedt, keze megcsúszott a törzsön, s nekiszaladt egy erősen tüskés bokornak. Érezte, hogy az egyik éles tüske végighasítja a csuklóját, s mikor maga elé emelte, látta, hogy vékony csíkban szivárogni kezd a vére.  
Sasuke felsóhajtott, és két kezébe fogta Naruto jobbját.  
\- Te tényleg egy idióta vagy.  
Nem feddő vagy megrovó volt, inkább csak egy egyszerű kijelentésé a hangja.  
Ujjait végigfuttatta a nem túl mély, de látványos vágás mentén, majd a szájához emelte, s lassan végigfuttatta rajta a nyelvét. Naruto megrázkódott. Nem csak az érzés hatására, hanem mert a mozdulattól erősen csípni kezdett a seb.  
Sasuke ugyanezzel a mozdulattal támasztotta ki a szőke állát, s lecsapott az ajkára. A fiú nyelve nyomán Naruto saját vérének ízét érezhette a szájában.  
Nagyon hamar elváltak, majd Sasuke belecsókolt a szőkeség fülébe, és nyakába.  
De aztán elszakította követelőző nyelvét a fiú testétől, s homlokát annak nyakába hajtva suttogta:  
\- Nemsokára...  
Vett egy mély levegőt, s felegyenesedve se szó, se beszéd, ott hagyta a mit sem értő Narutót, és megindult a kő felé.  
  
Az említett egy perc után tétova mozdulatokkal követte, s közben azon tanakodott, vajon Sasuke melyiküknek szánhatta a figyelmeztetést...


	6. Préda

Naruto csodálkozva nézte a szürke kő helyét, amit most egy sötét, mélybe nyúló lépcsősor váltott fel. Nem volt valami bíztató gondolat, hogy a meleg napfényből költözzön le a sötét, és minden bizonnyal hideg termekbe, de mivel Sasuke gondolkodás nélkül elindult lefelé, így ő is kénytelen volt követni.  
  
Ahogy leért, megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy a folyosók szinte teljesen olyanok, mint akkor, pár héttel ezelőtt. Ugyanazok a furcsa minták a falon, a fáklyák fenyegető, halovány fénye... De talán itt kevesebb szoba volt. Nyilván nem számítottak arra, hogy idegenek hatolnak be.  
A fiúra akaratlanul is rátörtek az akkori emlékképek; látta maga előtt a behatolásukat, Sai első mosolyát, Yamato-taichout, ahogy küzd, Sakura-chan könnyeit... Sasukét, amikor először megpillantották... És Orochimarut, aki elvette őt tőlük...  
  
Sasukénak szemmel láthatóan semmi nem tűnt föl a Narutóban végbemenőkből. Halk, lassú kopogás kíséretében haladt a szőke előtt, majd befordult jobbra, s kinyitotta az első ajtót.  
Csak állt mellette, s szemével intett Narutónak, hogy menjen előre. A fiú eleget tett a néma kérésnek, s belépett a terembe.  
Nem volt valami nagy, de első ránézésre meg tudta állapítani, hogy valamilyen fürdőhelység lehet. Ugyanolyan barna falak és padló, mint a rejtekhely többi részében, de a szoba jobb sarkát egy nagy, földbe süllyesztett, barna kád foglalta el. Fölötte, a magas plafon sarkából vastag cső állt ki, amiből víz folyhatott fürdés közben, s a kád mellé egy vödör volt bekészítve. A kád körüli fekete polcokon különféle dobozkák sorakoztak, de Naruto, tudván Kabuto kisérletezős hajlamáról, nem bízott a tartalmukban. Összességében, nem nézett ki rosszul, de a fiúnak nagyon hiányérzete volt valami miatt.  
\- Fürödj meg - kezdte lassan Sasuke, s közben odasétált a szemben lévő oldalon lévő szekrényhez. Egy fekete kimonót, és egy törülközőt vett elő, amit aztán letett a sarokban lévő sámlira. -, aztán menj a szobámba. Balra a második ajtó.  
Naruto úgy megrendült hirtelen, hogy nem is jött torkára szó, csak bólintott egyet. Sasuke vetett rá még egy pillantást (a szőke inkább nem is akarta értelmezni, milyet), majd kiment a szobából, és halkan becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
Naruto percekig csak állt ott, míg végül képes volt megmozdulni. Bizonytalanul megközelítette a kádat, s belenézett, de semmi különöset nem látott rajta, ami miatt ne teljesíthette volna Sasuke utasítását. Ahogy szétnézett, látta, hogy a fal mentén vastagabb fehér zsinór nyúlik le. A fiú egy kicsit szemezett vele, majd meghúzta, mire a csőből meleg víz kezdett egyenletesen ömleni a kádba.  
A szőke tétova mozdulatokkal látott neki a leöltözésnek, majd használt ruháit a kimonó mellé tette. Mikor elégnek ítélte, a zsinór újbóli megrántásával elzárta a vizet, s lassan a kádba ereszkedett.  
A mellig érő víz kellemes forróságba vonta testét. Ahogy lehunyta szemét, kedve lett volna örökké így maradni, de tudta, hogy nem teheti. Inkább gyanakodva nézegette a tubusokat, még végül kiválasztotta azt, amiben a legkevesebb volt, és amit szemmel láthatóan a legtöbbször használtak. Óvatosan nyomott egy ujjára egy picit, és várt, de mivel semmi sem történt, az egész testét bekente vele. Kellemes, friss illata volt, de nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy mire emlékezteti. Mikor felfedezte, hogy a krém jól habzik, haját is megmosta vele, majd alámerült a vízbe.  
Még hosszú perceket töltött a kádban, és közben szándékosan nem gondolt a saját mibenlétét taglaló kérdésekre. Helyette mindenféle apró, lényegtelen dolgon járt az esze.  
  
Bár szívesen maradt volna még, tudta, hogy nem várakoztathatja sokáig a másikat, mert annak csak ő inná meg a levét. Ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy a fiú azt mondta, "menj a szobámba", és nem azt, hogy "gyere". Ezek szerint ő is elment valahova. Vajon mit csinálhat? - tanakodott a Naruto. - Ő is megfürdik? Talán külön fürdője van? Aztán elpirult, mert ez még gondolatban is úgy hangzott, mintha azt akarta volna, hogy együtt fürödjenek.  
Sóhajtott egyet, aztán kimászott a kádból, s csöpögő testtel lépett a sámlihoz. Ahogy kezébe vette a törölközőt, megállapította, hogy elég durva anyaga van. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve az arcához szorította, s mélyen beleszívott. Finom illata volt. Olyan Sasukés - állapította meg a fiú. És újfent pír jelent meg az arcán. - Éreztem már rosszabbat is.  
Miután végigtörölte testét, a fekete kimonó után nyúlt, és magára vette. Nem tudta, milyen anyagból készülhetett, de kellemesen hűvös volt a vékony anyag érintése.  
Ismételten körbenézett, és azon tanakodott, van e még tennivalója. A szétcsöpögött vizet jó lett volna feltakarítani, de semmilyen felmosó eszközt nem talált. A ruháját szintén jobbnak látta a sámlin hagyni. Érezte, nem halogathatja tovább a dolgok. Miközben kilépett az ajtón, igyekezett nem gondolni arra, mi fog most vele történni.  
De hirtelen ráébredt, miért is volt olyan hiányérzete; a fürdőben egyetlen tükör sem volt! Először furcsállta, de végül nem foglalkozott tovább vele - amúgy sem lett volna képes belenézni.

*

  
Mikor belépett a szobába, csalódottan állapította meg, hogy Sasuke már ott van. Azt remélte, ő lesz az első, így lesz még ideje lelkiekben felkészülni egy kicsit.  
De a fiú már az ágyon feküdt, két kezét feje alá téve, lábait keresztezve egymáson, miközben a plafont nézte kifejezéstelen arccal. Az ajtó nyílására azonban felkapta fejét, s mikor meglátta a szőkét, lassan felült.  
Az ágy nagy volt, két személy kényelmesen elférhetett rajta. Naruto azt is megállapította, hogy minden bizonnyal a fekete is megfürdött, mert haja nedvesen csillogott, s ugyanolyan kimonót viselt, mint ő. Sasuke azonban nem kötötte olyan szorosra, mint Naruto, s a felsőrész így szabad rálátást biztosított a fiú kidolgozott mellkasára.  
Naruto nem merte megkérdezni, mióta vár, csak csendben bezárta az ajtót. De mélyen úgy érezte, mintha a kattanás a temetésére hívó harangszó lenne. Zavartan megállt a szoba közepén, s nem tudta, mit is kéne tennie.  
Félve nézett Sasukéra, de annak szemei most először híven mutatták érzéseit: vágyat, mint amikor a farkas lesi kiszemelt prédáját. Úgyhogy a fiú elkapta tekintetét.  
Hosszú percek teltek el hangtalanul, s ez idő alatt a fekete töretlenül pásztázta szemével a másikat. Naruto nagyon zavarban volt, kezeit önkéntelenül összefonta maga előtt.  
Végül Sasuke törte meg a csendet.  
\- Gyere. - s a szőke felé nyújtotta kezét.  
Naruto csak nézte, de nem merte elfogadni. Csendesen odasétált mellé az ágyhoz, s igyekezett lenyugosztani szíve vad dobogását.  
Sasuke ekkor a dereka köré fonta karját, s lerántotta az ágyra. A szőke végigterült, s mire feleszmélt, már a fekete alatt feküdt. Az említett a kezeivel Naruto arca mellett támaszkodott, s tekintetét a fiúéba fúrta. A szőke azonban megrettent az ennyire nyílt bámulástól, a vad vágytól, amit a fekete szemek tükröztek. Zavarában arca elé kapta a kezét, kézfejével eltakarta a szemeit, s még meg is döntötte a fejét.  
\- Miért takarod el a szemeid? - kérdezte halk, búgó hangon Sasuke, s megnyalta a fiú felé fordított tenyerét. Az ujjak összerándultak. - Múltkor pont az volt a bajod, hogy bekötöttem őket.  
\- Mm... - csak ennyire telt a válasz.  
A fekete erővel lefejtette Naruto kezeit, és maga mellé szegezte. De nem durván, a csuklójánál szorítva, hanem ujjaikat összefonva. A szőke szíve a torkában dobogott, mikor látta Sasukét fölé hajolni, majd alighogy lehunyta a szemét, megérezte a fiú ajkait az övén.  
Puha csók volt, mintha ott se lett volna. Naruto nem ellenkezett, mikor a fekete a nyelvét a szájába csúsztatta, s lassan, gyengéden körbejárta.  
A szőke alig akarta elhinni, mennyire mások ezek a lágy csókok, mint a tegnapi szenvedélyes nyelvcsaták. Sasuke, a csók befejeztével, még apró puszit lehelt a fiú sebes alsó ajkára, majd nyelvével megindult feltérképezni annak nyakát.  
Naruto megborzongott, ahogy megérezte a forró nyelvet cikázni a bőrén. Ahányszor csak megszívta bőrét, nagyobbat dobbant a szíve, s bizsergés futott végig a testén. A gyomrában pedig félreismerhetetlenül ott mocorgott a tegnapi furcsa érzés.  
Miközben Sasuke szétnyitotta a kimonója felsőjét, s apró csókokkal borította mellkasát, a szőke azon tűnődött, vajon egyszerű, testi érzékelései kiválthatnak-e belőle ilyen reakciót? Vagy talán csak azért van, mert a fiú most sokkal gyengédebb, mint az előző alkalommal volt?  
Mikor Sasuke nyelvét a köldöke körül érezte körözni, aprót nyögött, s forró hullámok cikáztak végig a testén. A gyomrában már határozottan ott érezte a feszítő, gyötrő, kínzó, ugyanakkor édes érzést, ami miatt megrándult, valahányszor a fekete lentebb csókolt testébe.  
Sasuke kezei kicsúsztak az ujjai közül, ahogy a fiú lentebb támaszkodott meg. Mikor Naruto rájött, hogy a fekete mire készül, automatikusan összébb húzta lábait, de a következő percben már érezte férfiasságát a forró szájban elveszni.  
\- Aaahh!  
Teste megfeszült, mire Sasuke felkapta a fejét, hogy aztán gyors tempóban folytassa társa kényeztetését. Időnként el-elemelte fejét, időt hagyva Narutónak a rángatózásra, s közben féloldalas mosollyal az arcán húzogatta a testrészt.  
A szőke a plédet karmolta, s hiába szorította össze a szemét, még el is fordult, hogy véletlenül se lássa, mi megy végbe az alsó felénél. Szégyellte magát, amiért ilyen erkölcstelenül viselkedik, noha az eszével tudja, hogy a másik egy fiú, aki ráadásul elárulta őket, és most zsarolással kényszerítette erre - mégis, a simogatásai annyira helyénvalónak tűntek, hogy Naruto nem tudta nem élvezni.  
Megrándult, és felszisszent, amikor egy ujjat érzett meg magában, majd rövidesen követte azt egy másik, és egy harmadik. De ez alkalommal nem fájt annyira. Talán azért, mert most ő is jobban kívánja...?  
A rövid felkészítés után érezte, hogy Sasuke helyezkedik előtte. Naruto a sírás küszöbén állt. Hát hová fajult ő? A teste remegve várja, hogy a másik a magáévá tegye. És a szíve? Az mit vár?  
Erővel kellett kényszerítenie magát, hogy Sakura-chanra gondoljon. Az egészet miatta csinálja. Csak miatta. Arról pedig ő nem tehet, hogy a teste ilyen szégyentelenül reagál a simogatásokra. Minden emberi test így reagálna.  
Hangosan felnyögött, ahogy megérezte az Uchihát magában. A forró testrész ott lüktetett benne, s kis híján eszét vette. Ahogy Sasuke megkezdte ritmikus mozgását, Naruto hevesen megrándult, és minden lökésnél nyöszörgött.  
Pár perc után a fekete lenyúlt érte, s felrántotta ülésbe. Így, hogy tövig mélyedt benne, a szőke még hangosabban nyögött. Kezével átkarolta a fiú izzadt vállát, s ahogy testének dőlt, érezte dübörgő szívverését. Már nem tudott gondolkodni, csak az járt az eszében, hogy bőrét a bőrén érezze, forró zihálása melengesse a nyakát, s egyszerre dobbanjon a szívük. Hirtelen mindketten megfeszültek, s hangos nyögéssel dőltek az ágynak.  
  
Hosszú percekig ziháltak, de Naruto nem mert a másikra nézni. Végül Sasuke magához vonta a döbbent fiút, akinek feje így a mellkasára kerül, s érezhette a még mindig kalapáló szívét.  
Naruto csukott szemhéjából forró könnycseppek gördültek alá. Sakura-chan... - jelent meg előtte a lány képe, s összeszorult a szíve. - Ha tudnád, milyenné váltam...


	7. Lélek

\- Mmh...  
Naruto forgolódott egy kicsit az ágyban, majd kinyitotta a szemét. Kellett pár másodperc, míg látása kitisztult, s gondolatai is helyreálltak.  
Elfordította fejét, de csalódottan látta, hogy üres mellette az ágy. Lassan felült, majd kezével végigsimított a hűvös lepedőn. Ezek szerint már jó ideje egyedül van.  
Nem nagyon értette, miért esik ez ilyen rosszul neki, de végül is úgy gondolta: ha már odaadja a testét valakinek, az lenne a minimum, hogy az illető mellette van, amikor felébred.  
Felhúzta lábait, s könyökével rátámaszkodott, miközben fejét egy sóhajtás kíséretében a kezébe hajtotta. Nem sokra emlékezett a tegnapból. Valamikor kora délután érkezhettek meg. Azután megfürdött. Bement Sasuke szobájába. És szeretkeztek.  
És kábé ennyi történt. A nap hátra lévő részében nem csináltak mást, csak szex, szex, és még több szex, már a végkimerülés határait feszegetve. Sasuke fáradhatatlannak bizonyult, mintha minimum a három évnyi időt szeretné bedolgozni, s Naruto bele se mert gondolni, milyen lesz a hét többi napja, ha már az első ily módon telt el.  
  
Ahogy visszaemlékezett, a fiúnak szúrni kezdett a mellkasa. Maga elé emelte jobbját, s kifejezéstelen szemekkel tanulmányozta ujjait. Miért élvezi ez a bőr ennyire az Uchiha simogatásait?  
Mert élvezte, ezt nem lehetett tagadni. Naruto minden egyes porcikája együtt rezdült a fiúval, hangos nyüszítéseket csalva elő a torkából. De minél boldogabban rázkódott meg teste a gyönyör tetőfokán, szíve annál jobban sajgott utána.  
Nem tehetett róla. Testét alávalónak, szennyesnek, romlottnak érezte, amiért képes így viselkedni Sasuke karjaiban. Ahányszor lehunyta a szemét, Sakurát látta maga előtt, kikötözve, vérző, mély sebekkel a testén, segítségért nyöszörögve. S ahogy a képre felpattantak szemei, minduntalan az Uchiha forró, mozgó testének látványa fogadta.  
Ha legalább durván bánt volna vele! Akkor szabadon gyűlölhetné, és az könnyítene a lelkifurdalásán. Ütötte volna arcon, hogy repedjen fel a szája, szorította volna a földre, kék-zöld nyomokat hagyva bőrén, harapta volna az ujját, hogy vér sercenjen ki belőle, mozgott volna kegyetlenül, hogy a fájdalom hasítsa ketté a testét... De nem, Sasuke gyengéden bánt vele, s talán épp emiatt volt képtelen a visszautasításra...  
De akkor az ő hibája? Nem e valószínűbb, hogy a fiú szándékosan csábítja el, tudván, hogy így nem akadékoskodik? Egy hétig kiélvezi őt, aztán eltemeti az emlékei legmélyére? És így, hogy megkapja, amit akart, és van is ideje beleunni, többé esélyük sem lesz, hogy hazavigyék.  
Igen ám, de akarja e még Naruto ezek után, hogy Sasuke hazatérjen? A fiú valósággal megszakadt a sok kérdés terhe alatt. Képes lenne-e ezek után úgy élni tovább az életét, mintha mi sem történt volna? Valószínűleg nem. Akkor nem e jobb tényleg hagyni, hogy elvegye, amit akar, aztán menjen Isten hírével? Ő és Sakura hazamennének, és többet eszükbe sem jutna hajdani bajtársuk...  
Naruto szúró fájdalmat érzett a szívében. Még jobban felhúzta lábait, kezeivel átkarolta őket, s fejét közéjük hajtotta. De hiába szorította tíz körömmel a takarót, az enyhülést jelentő könnyek csak nem akartak jönni.  
Mit kéne tennie? Vagy egyáltalán - tehet valamit? Hiszen már beleegyezett a dologba. Akkor nem csak fölöslegesen marcangolja önmagát?  
\- Oi. - Felkapta fejét, ahogy egy meleg kéz jelent meg a vállán. - Csak nem magányos voltál nélkülem?  
Miért nem gúnyos a hangja? -gondolta Naruto, ahogy a fekete szemeibe nézett. - Miért nem néz lekicsinylően rám? Miért simítja így végig a hátam?  
\- Hoztam reggelit. - tolt a szőke elé egy tálcát, ahogy leült mellé, mint aki egyáltalán nem várt választ az előző kérdésére. - Egyél.  
Miért törődik velem? - szorította össze ajkait és szemeit.  
\- O- oi! - Sasuke megütközve nézett a fiúra. Odébb rakta a tálcát. - Miért sírsz?  
Naruto csak megrázta a fejét, s igyekezett visszanyelni a könnyeit. Sikertelenül.  
Sasuke karjába hajtotta a fejét, hogy az ne lássa az arcát, s ujjaival görcsösen belemarkolt a fehér ingujjba. Megfeszítette testét, de néha még így is meg-megrándult a válla.  
\- Oi... - suttogta a fekete, s szabad kezével megsimította Naruto szőke fejét.  
A fiú némán zokogott tovább.  
Sajnálom... Sakura-chan...  
Sajnálom...

*

  
Naruto szorosan meghúzta az övet kimonóján, és belebújt a papucsába. Jobb szerette volna a rendes ruháit felvenni, de egyrészt nem találta, másrészt sejtette, hogy úgysem lesz sokáig rajta...  
Ahogy kilépett a szobából, a folyosó hűvös levegője megcsapta arcát. Jól esett neki, remélte, a fejét is le tudja hűteni.  
Nem tudta, és nem is akarta tudni, mi volt az a hirtelen érzelmi kitörés rajta az előbb. De a könnyek valóban enyhülést hoztak, s máris nyugodtabban tudott gondolkodni.  
Sasuke nem kérdezte, mi bántja. Nem vigasztalta. Nem szólt egy szót sem.  
Csak mellette volt, és simogatta a fejét, még könnyei el nem apadtak.  
Narutót mélyen meghatotta a fiú tapintatossága, ám mégsem tudott megbízni benne. Volt, hogy nagyon gyengéd pillanataiban meg is feledkezett arról, miért került ide, de aztán Sasuke mindig tett valami olyat, ami visszazökkentette.  
Mint például most is. Alighogy ő lenyugodott, Sasuke felállt, aztán hűvösen közölte, hogy valami fontosat kell elintéznie, és majd jön. És egy pillanat múlva a szőke már egyedül találta magát.  
Bosszantotta a dolog, de legalább kihasználhatja az időt arra, hogy körülnézzen egy kicsit. Fúrta az oldalát, milyen sürgős dolga akadhat a fiúnak itt, most, hogy még a mestere sincs itt, hogy edze. Meg különben is, talán valami értékes információt szerezhetne róluk.  
A folyosók ugyanolyan fényben égtek, mint akkor, mikor megérkeztek. Naruto időérzékét nagyon zavarta, hogy ablakok híján semmiből nem tudta megállapítani, hány óra fele járhat.  
Nehezen, de sikerült visszatalálnia arra a helyre, ahova megérkeztek. Így be tudta lőni, hogy az ő szállásuk a bal oldalon, két-három folyosóval arrébb van.  
Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy az összes olyan szoba, amit használhat rövid ittléte során - fürdő, illemhely, háló - is azon az oldalon van. Valószínű, hogy a másik oldalon is voltak, hisz túl nagy volt a folyosórendszer ahhoz, hogy szükséghelyzetben innen-oda rohangásszanak. De Sasuke azt nem mondta meg, mi, és hol. Talán nem akarta, hogy arra menjen?  
Mikor erre az eshetőségre gondolt, elmosolyodott, és szép lassan elindult felfedezni a jobb oldalt.  
Ránézésre a folyosók teljesen olyanok voltak, mint a másik oldali párjuk. Naruto kíváncsi volt, tükörképesen építették e meg, ezért benyitott abba a terembe, ahol a másik oldalon a fürdő állt.  
Ez a szoba azonban sötét volt, és megrakott szekrényekkel volt tele. A polcokon mindenféle dolgok sorakoztak, az apró, mozgó férgektől kezdve a sistergő kivonatokig. A levegőben émelyítő szag ülepedett, úgyhogy Naruto hamar kilépett, és jól bezárta maga mögött az ajtót.  
Próbából még a hálószobának vélt terembe is benézett, de ott pedig különböző dohos anyagok voltak felfüggesztve.  
Ezek szerint nem tükörképesek a termek. Jól van, így izgalmasabb.  
  
Naruto csak ment előre, a lehető leghalkabban szedve lépteit. Némely szobába be-bekukkantott, de mivel semmi érdekeset nem talált, leginkább csak haladt egyenesen, várva, hogy zsákutcába érjen. Igaz ugyan, hogy az egyik szobában rengeteg lezárt tekercset talált, de megfejteni nem tudta őket. Eszébe jutott, hogy el kéne vinni néhányat Konohába, de aztán rájött, hogy nem tudja. Még nem. Mert hát hova rejtené? A kimonóba? Amit Sasuke minden bizonnyal hamarosan levesz róla?  
Ahogy lépdelt, egyszer csak erősen felszisszent. A jobb karját fájdalom hasította végig, s az érzés hatására a falnak tántorodott. De épp hogy csak egy pillanatig tartott, a fájdalom rögtön el is tűnt.  
Mi volt ez? - kérdezte Naruto magától, s felhúzván a kimonó ujját, a karját kezdte tanulmányozni.  
De semmi különöset nem látott rajta. A bőre kellemes barna volt, mint általában, leszámítva a korábbi tüske okozta vágást, meg a Sasuke által hagyott csókfoltokat.  
Közelebb emelte szeméhez a csuklóját. Tényleg, a vágásnak nem kellett volna már elkezdenie bevarasodni?  
\- Naruto?  
Az említettnek kihagyott a szívverése, s villámgyorsan felkapta a fejét.  
Sasuke állt ott, pár méterrel előtte, és hitetlenkedő szemekkel méregette. Kezében olyan tálcát tartott, mint amin neki vitt reggelit. Egy percig szótlanul nézte, aztán odasietett hozzá.  
\- Mit csinálsz itt!? - noha nem kiabált, felháborodott hangja annak hallatszott a folyosó csendjében. - Megmondtam, hogy ne gyere ki a szobából!  
\- Nem mondtad.  
Naruto egy percre megijedt, mert Sasuke úgy nézett rá, mint aki menten széthasítja. De végül csak fújt egyet, majd megragadta Naruto karját, és vonszolni kezdte maga után visszafele.  
\- Hé... Hé! - kiabált a szőke felháborodva. - Mit csinálsz!? Engedj el!  
\- Ne... - Sasuke elhallgatott, majd valamivel nyugodtabb hangon folytatta. - Ne feleselj. Menj vissza szobába.  
\- Hmph! - Naruto dacosan elfordította fejét, és kirántotta karját Sasuke szorításából, de azért követte. - És minek az a tálca?  
Sasuke ránézett a kezében fekvő üres tálcára, majd a válaszát váró szőke arcára.  
\- A konyhába akartam visszavinni.  
\- Akkor hogyhogy felém jöttél?  
\- Azért, mert lépteket hallottam magam mögött, és visszafordultam!  
Naruto nem értette, miért ilyen ideges a fiú, ráadásul egy ilyen ártatlan, semmilyen kérdés miatt. Lehet, hogy nem csak ő küzd lelki problémákkal?  
Már ott tartott, hogy engesztelésképp bocsánatot kér, mikor észrevette, hogy a fiú bal kezén, ahol szabadon hagyta bőrét a fekete anyag, mély, sötét karcolás húzódik. Mint amikor a macska végigkarmolja az embert.  
\- Mi történt a kezeddel? - kérdezte.  
\- Semmi különös. - mondta a fiú, teljesen kifejezéstelen arccal. - Csak egy kis karcolás. Na gyere!  
Azzal megragadta Narutót a könyökénél, és szó szerint belökte a jobbra nyíló folyosóra.  
Naruto ledermedve ment tovább. Meg mert volna esküdni, hogy mielőtt bekanyarodtak, női sikoltást vélt hallani.


	8. Remegés

Narutónak zsibbadás ült a fején. Szó nélkül hagyta, hogy Sasuke húzza maga után, s még akkor is furcsán zúgott a füle, mikor visszaértek a szobába.  
Tényleg egy sikolyt hallott?  
Ez a kérdés körözött szüntelenül a fejében. Mert ha nem hallucinált, és az a hang tényleg az volt, aminek gondolta, akkor az azt jelenti, hogy...  
Hirtelen mintha fejbe vágták volna. A szeme káprázott, és az érzékei fokozatosan tompultak el. Az egész testén kellemetlen zsibbadás ült, a jobb keze különösen bizsergett.  
\- Sasu... - kezdte elhaló hangon, de érezte, hogy fennakad a szeme, és előrebukott.  
\- Oi!!  
Két erős kéz ragadta meg, majd érezte, hogy a gyengéden az ágyra fektetik, és óvatosan betakargatják.  
\- Hé... - mintha üvegburából hallotta volna a fiú hangját. Résnyire nyitott szemét a hang irányába fordította a fejét, de csak elmosódott körvonalakat látott. - Naruto, mi történt?  
\- Sasu... - kezdte újra. Annyi mindent meg szeretett volna kérdezni, hogy mi volt az a sikoly, miért volt a fiú olyan ideges pár perce, ugyanakkor, miért viselkedik vele ilyen törődően... Mintha nem csak egy játékszer lenne, amit kiélvez...  
De a gondolatokat mintha valaki erővel húzta volna ki a fejéből, egy pillanat alatt kiröppentek.  
Naruto még tompán érzékelte, hogy Sasuke beszél hozzá, de a következő percben már nem hallott semmit.  
Aludt.  
  
  
Mi ez a kellemetlen érzés? Úgy... szúr. És mintha mocorogna.  
De neeem, az nem lehet.  
Vagy mégis? Igen, az érzés határozottan mocorgás. A gyomrában. Sőt, mintha maga a gyomra mocorogna.  
És mintha apró bombák robbannának fel benne. Dirr-durr. Egymás után. Sokszor.  
Nem túl kellemes.  
Ráadásul hangos is. Nagyon hangos, hisz még a ramennel teli álmából is képes volt felverni. De ha valami ilyen hangos és kellemetlen, akkor azzal foglalkozni kell, ugye?  
De mi lehet az? Csak nem a Kyuubit fogva tartó pecsét? Vagy talán...  
Naruto felült az ágyban, s mikor épp tudatosult benne, hogy mi baja, egy hatalmasat kordult a gyomra. Automatikusan a hasára tette kezét, s közben félszegen körülnézett.  
Sasuke keze ott pihent a lába mellett. A fiú a földön térdelve, fél testével az ágyra dőlve aludt. Úgy tűnt, mióta Naruto rosszul lett, és szó szerint álomba ájult, a Uchiha egy percre sem mozdult az ágya mellől. De vajon mennyit aludhatott a fiú, ha még Sasukét is így elnyomta az álom közben?  
Ahogy nézte az alvó fiú arcát, furcsa melegség áradt szét benne. Sose fordult még elő, hogy valaki vigyázta volna az álmát, ha rosszul volt. És sose gondolta volna, hogy épp Sasuke lesz az első, aki ezt teszi.  
De miért? Miért törődik vele? Miért ilyen kedves hozzá? Hiszen meg akarja ölni. Legalábbis, meg akarta. Lehet, hogy mégsem sikerült megszakítania azt a köteléket, amit oly nehéz volt létrehozniuk...?  
Újabbat kordult a gyomra. Kínosan szétnézett, hogy a polcon van-e még a tálca, amin Sasuke reggel az ennivalót hozta. Ott volt. Már ált volna fel érte, mikor meleg ujjak simítottak végig a kezén.  
Sasukéra nézett. A fiú tekintete még kicsit fáradt volt, de fekete szemei egyenesen az övébe fúródtak.  
\- ...Naruto? - lassan felegyenesedett, s kinyújtóztatta hátizmait. - Jobban vagy?  
\- Igen. - felelt amaz, s nem értette, miért jelent meg pír az arcán. - Köszönöm.  
Sasuke felkelt a földről, majd a szőkéhez hajolva a meghökkent fiú homlokához nyomta az arcát.  
\- Nem vagy lázas. - Naruto érezte az Uchiha torkában zöngeni a kellemes, mély hangját. - De meleg az arcod.  
\- Ühmm. - ennyi válasz telt a fiútól, aki maga is érezte, hogy egyre hevül az arca.  
Sasuke egy darabig nézte, majd felvonta a szemöldökét, mikor meghallotta az újabb korgást.  
Naruto vörös volt zavarában, és dadogva magyarázkodni kezdett, de mire már összeszedte volna a hangját, a fekete el is vette a polcról a tálcát, és a fiúnak nyújtotta.  
\- Már kihűlt. Sajnálom. - mondta, őszinte sajnálattal a hangjában.  
Furcsa. - gondolta Naruto, miközben beleharapott a kenyérbe - Ezek szerint tud őszintén bocsánatot kérni. A többi tettét vajon nem bánta meg? Vagy csak túl büszke beismerni a tévedését?  
\- Naruto? - a kérdezett a másik felé fordult. Sasuke közben újra letelepedett az ágy mellé, s most felkönyökölve, arcát a jobb kezébe fektetve kétértelműen mosolygott. - Ha megetted, mit szólnál egy közös fürdéshez? Attól mindketten rendesen felébrednénk.  
Ó, ebben biztos volt. Annyira, hogy kis híján bele is fulladt az épp szájában lévő falatba. Zavartan köhécselve igyekezett visszaterelni a szökevényt a helyes útra, de közben látta, hogy Sasuke elégedett arccal figyeli.  
\- Nyugi, dobe. - szólalt meg végül, egyértelműen érezhető kajánsággal a hangjában. - Nem szokásom betegeket molesztálni. Inkább megvárom, míg új erőre kapsz.  
\- Kh-khh... Milyen rendes tőled... Kkhhm - köhögte a szőke.  
Csak két harapással később jött rá, hogy tulajdonképpen nem mondott nemet. Nyilván ezért mosolyog Sasuke annyira. A fiúnak szinte az étvágya is elment, mikor agya levetítette előtte, mi minden történhet a fürdőzés során.  
Miután befejezte az evést, Sasuke felhúzta az ágyból, majd átvezette a fürdőbe. Eközben végig a szőke kezét fogta. Naruto nem tudott mit kezdeni az érzéssel, amit a fekete puha, meleg keze okozott, és zavartan próbálta megérteni, miért hozza jobban zavarba ez a kézfogás, mint a korábbi simogatások bármelyike.  
A fürdőbe lépve Sasuke nyomban a kádhoz ment, és meghúzta a zsinórt. Egyre erősödő csobogás hallatszott, és a szobát nemsokára finom pára töltötte be.  
\- Szeretnél bele habot?  
Narutót váratlanul érte a kérdés, de aztán gyorsan rábólintott. Ha van sok hab, kevesebb látszik belőlük. Na nem mintha Sasuke nem látta volna még meztelenül, de akkor is...  
A fekete erre egy tubust vett le a polcról, amiből fehér folyadékot öntött a kádba. A víz felszínét hamarosan csillogó, rózsás hab borította.  
Sasuke ekkor kioldotta a kimonó övét, mely egy laza mozdulattal lecsúszott a derekára. A fiú átvetette a teste körül, majd a kezébe fogta, és a sarokban lévő sámlihoz sétált, ahol elkezdte összehajtani.  
Naruto el akarta kapni a fejét, de képtelen volt pillantását elszakítani a fiú testétől. Ahogy hajtogatta a ruhát, a szőke fokozódó pírral az arcán figyelte a domborodó izmok és inak játékát a fehér bőr alatt, melytől úgy elütött Sasuke feketén csillogó haja. Mikor az Uchiha végzett, és megfordult, Naruto tekintete automatikusan lejjebb siklott, de erre aztán már magához tért, és gyorsan a másik irányba fordult. Szorosan csukva tartotta szemét, még meg nem hallotta a vízbe merülő test csobbanását, és aztán óvatosan a másikra sandított.  
Sasuke jobb kezével végigsimított a víz felületén, majd kikönyökölve megragadta és meghúzta a zsinórt, ezzel elzárva a csapot. Ezután várakozón a szőkére nézett.  
\- Na, nem jössz?  
\- Öhmm...  
Naruto a falat kezdte bámulni, mintha rettentő érdekesnek találná. Kezeit önkéntelenül összefonta maga előtt.  
\- Mi az, zavarban vagy? - kérdezte meg Sasuke kertelés nélkül, bujkáló mosollyal a hangjában.  
\- Én nem... - kezdte Naruto, de ahogy óvatosan a fiú szemeibe nézett, rögtön inába szállt a bátorsága, és visszakapta fejét. - Nem tudok így, hogy ennyire nézel...  
\- Miért, nem gondolod, hogy már épp eleget láttam belőled? - szegezte neki a kérdést. Szemmel láthatóan jól szórakozott a fiú zavartságán.  
Naruto mélyvörösre gyúlt.  
\- Az nem... Én... - igyekezett menteni a menthetőt, nem sok sikerrel. - Én...  
Látta, hogy Sasuke milyen jól mulat rajta, úgyhogy igyekezett összeszedni minden bátorságát. Nyelt egyet, majd remegő kézzel kioldva az övét, hagyta, hogy az anyag lecsússzon a válláról, s végül megállapodjon a derekánál. Összeszorította szemét, s zavara percről percre nőtt. Csukott szemén át is érezte, hogy a fekete pillantása átégeti a bőrét. Vére a fülében dobolt, s zúgott a feje. A levegő túl forró - gondolta -, és párás. Azért szédültem meg ennyire...  
Már ott tartott, hogy kész, vége, visszarohan a szobába, mikor Sasuke megszólalt.  
\- Rendben. - nem a megszokott gúnyos hangon mondta, hanem egészen halkan, lágyan. Naruto a fiúra nézett, aki lehunyta a szemeit, és az ellenkező irányba fordította a fejét. - Nem nézek oda, úgyhogy mássz be.  
  
Narutónak kellett pár másodperc, míg felfogta, mit is mondott. Akkor aztán óvatosan kilépett a kimonóból, de közben egy percre sem vette le szemét az Uchiháról. Biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú a következő percben gúnyosan ránéz, de még akkor sem történt semmi, amikor a szőke lassan beleereszkedett a vízbe, s lábait felhúzva leült Sasukéval szemben.  
Megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el ajkát, ahogy a meleg víz körülölelte. A sok rózsás, buborékos habtól kellemes, finom illat áradt a levegőben.  
\- Messzebb nem tudtál volna ülni? - kérdezte Sasuke fáradt sóhaj kíséretében. Naruto gyanakodva nézett rá. - Ugyan, ne nézz így. - mondta a fiú, és megfogván a szőke csukóját, magához húzta.  
Naruto ledermedt, ahogy Sasuke megfordította, s egy pillanat múlva már érezte, ahogy a fiú testéből a meleg az ő hátának áramlik. Meleg, csúszós kezek jelentek meg a vállán.  
\- Megmosom a hátad, jó? - kérdezte Sasuke, de inkább hatott egyszerű kijelentésnek.  
Ahogy a kezei mozogni kezdtek rajta, Naruto ismét érezte, hogy hevül a bőre. Mi van vele? Miért jön zavarba állandóan?  
Márpedig most is ez volt. Igyekezet kizárni az érzést a fejéből, ahogy Sasuke forró ujjai simogatják a hátát, és finoman masszírozva dörzsölik el a fürdőkrémet. Igyekezett kizárni az érzést, hogy Sasuke szája pár centire volt a nyakától, és megremegett a meleg leheletétől. Igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy Sasuke izmos lábai az övé mellett fekszenek. És igyekezett nem gondolni arra, hogy ő most a fiú szétterpesztett lábai között ül, és tisztán érzi a gerince aljánál a bőréhez súrolódni a másik...  
Naruto a szája elé kapta kezeit. Hiába voltak melegek az ujjai a víztől, így is forrónak érezte az arcát. Óvatosan az öle felé pillantott, de a sok habtól szerencsére semmi sem látszódott.  
\- Naruto, minden rendben? -hajolt hozzá Sasuke. Leheletét most a fülén érezte, és akaratlanul arra gondolt, milyen jó lenne, ha a fiú végighúzná forró nyelvét a fülcimpáján...  
Megremegett, majd jobbját elemelte a keze elől, s a vízbe süllyesztette.  
\- Naruto...? - Az említett szédelegve pillantott a hang irányába. De bár ne tette volna. Sasuke olyan szinten volt közel hozzá, hogy összeért az orruk. - Nagyon vörös vagy. Túl forró a víz?  
\- Nem... - mondta elfúló hangon.  
Sasukét természetesen nem tudta átverni. A fiú Narutót masszírozó kezei megálltak.  
\- Kimenjünk?  
\- Ne! - vágta rá. Naruto belegondolni se mert, mi lenne, ha most felállnának, s kikerülne a hab nyújtotta biztos rejtek alól. - Maradjunk...  
Sasuke kételkedni látszott, de engedett. Újra kiegyenesedett, és folytatta a szőke vállának masszírozását.  
Naruto eközben igyekezett erővel lecsitítani szíve őrült dobogását, de sikertelenül. Szemét lehunyta, hogy valami nyugtató dologra gondoljon, de csak még rosszabb lett a helyzet, mert így jobban érzékelte Sasuke simogató kezeit.  
Bal kezének ujjaival szórakozottan simogatta ajkait, miközben víz alatt lévő jobb keze öntudatlanul az ölébe csúszott. Amint kitapintotta, mi a helyzet, Narutóra a szégyenérzet teljes súlyával borult rá. Mi történt vele? Miért reagál így? Főleg most, hogy Sasuke (ezt világosan érezte a háta mögött) sem szándékozik kihasználni a helyzetet. Tényleg ennyire romlott egy teste volna...?  
Rá kellett harapnia az ujjára, hogy ne nyögjön fel, mikor kezével végigsimított a megduzzadt hímtagon. S végül az ujjak ott is maradtak, hogy elnyomják a hangokat, amiket Naruto önkényeztetése közben hallatott. Szemeit összeszorította, s fejét előre hajtotta, hogy Sasukénak minél kevésbé tűnjön föl. Sose csinálta még vízben, és az új érzés, vegyítve a mögötte lévő fiú testének közelségével olyan önkívületi állapotba hozta, mint még semmi. Érezte ahogy a feszültség energia módjára gyűlik az ereiben, egyre többet és többet kívánva. Naruto mégsem mert nagyon mocorogni, nehogy felkeltse a fekete hajú srác figyelmét. Ahányszor Sasuke megmoccant, keze megdermedt, megsokszorozva a kínt, mely feloldásért üvöltött. Szemeibe könnyek gyűltek a feszültségtől és a mocskosság érzésétől, miközben ujjai megállás nélkül mozogtak szája forró belsejében.  
Egy erőteljesebb húzás után Naruto megrándult, s nyöszörgése a szájába tömött ujjakon keresztül is hallatszott. Sasuke kezei megálltak, s ebből tudta a szőke, hogy baj van. Nem merte kinyitni a szemeit, csak mélyen előredőlt, de kezeit nem tudta elszakítani a testétől.  
\- Naruto... - Érezte, hogy a fiú ujjai végigsiklanak a derekán, le az ölébe.  
Mikor Sasuke keze hozzáért az övéhez, összerándult, s még jobban megfeszítette testét.  
A fekete szemmel láthatóan meglepődött. De rögtön felvette azt a bizonyos hangsúlyt.  
\- Hát ez volt a bajod? - belecsípett Naruto férfiasságának tetejébe, mire a fiú hevesen megrázkódott, s száját bágyadtan kinyitva felnyögött. - Miért nem szóltál?  
A szőke csak rázta a fejét, de mivel Sasuke nem tágított a kezével, széjjelebb terpesztette lábait, s jobbjával átkarolta magát, miközben bal keze még mindig a szájában táncolt.  
\- Aaaaaah!! - ahogy Sasuke határozottan mozgatni kezdte a fiút, a szőke teste hátrafeszült, s fejét a mögötte lévő Uchiha vállának érezte csapódni. Mikor érezte, hogy a háta mögött lévő testrész is egyre keményedik, még több ujját tömte a szájába, de nyöszörgését nem tudta palástolni.  
\- Nem kell szégyellned magad. - búgta Sasuke, és, ahogy azt Naruto korábban elképzelte, belenyalt a fülébe.  
Mikor a fiú hirtelen elvette kezét, Naruto ajkát csalódott sóhaj hagyta el, és Sasuke tekintetét kereste. A fiú fekete szeme sokat ígérően csillogott, de Naruto furcsa mód nem bánta. Feltérdepelt, s remegő kezeivel megkapaszkodott a kád szélében. Erősen lihegett, mely csak folytatódott, mikor az Uchiha keze az új pózban is rátalált a szőke vágyainak központjára. Naruto annyira fel volt izgulva, hogy meg sem érezte, amikor a másik ujjai a testébe csusszantak.  
Ez Sasuke figyelmét sem kerülte el.  
\- Mióta gyötörheted magad... - suttogta, s mintegy engesztelésképp végignyalta az előtte fekvő fiú hátát.  
Naruto reszketett. A vágytól, a félelemtől, nem tudta... Csak azt, hogy menten meghal, ha valaki nem szabadítja meg az emésztő feszültségtől.  
\- Sa... Sasuke... - nyögött fel, ahogy megérezte magában a fiút.  
Korábban sose mondta ki a másik nevét szex közben, és megdöbbenve érezte, milyen bizsergéshullám indult el benne ennek az egy szónak a hatására. Mintha Sasuke neve mágikus erővel bírna! Az érzés olyan felemelő volt, hogy muszáj volt megismételni.  
\- Sasu... ke... Sasu... Ah... Sa... Sa...  
\- ... Naruto...  
Megremegett. Erősen, vadul, szenvedélyesen.  
A neve. Az ő nevét mondta.  
\- Sasu... ke... Sasuke! - vér öntötte el a fejét, nem hallott, nem látott. Csak a tomboló érzések maradtak a testében.  
\- Naruto...!

*

  
Csipp-csöpp. A víz már teljesen eltűnt a lefolyóban.  
A szőke fiú elgondolkodva ült a földön. Lábait maga alá húzta, fejét a térdére hajtva.  
A fürdő forró levegője nem segített lehűteni a fejét, de nem merte követni Sasukét. Még nem.  
Holott a fekete már visszament a szobába. Miután kimásztak a kádból, Sasuke gyengéden végigtörölte Naruto testét, hozott egy új kimonót, amibe segített belebújni, s ujjaival óvatosan fellazította a szőke kócos haját. Naruto azonban megijedt, és nem merte követni a fiút, amikor az hívta vissza a szobába. A szőke csak annyit mondott, egy kicsit még maradna.  
De Sasuke nem lett dühös. Aggódva nézett a kék szemekbe, de aztán csak annyit mondott, menjen, ha összeszedte magát.  
És elment.  
De vajon össze tudja-e szedni magát valaha is!? Nem ismert magára, új volt számára a test, a gondolatai, az érzései, minden... Mintha ezalatt a pár nap alatt egy teljesen új énje tört volna elő belőle.  
És ez mind Sasuke miatt. Amiért a fiú ilyen hirtelen tért vissza az életébe, és...  
Állj. Állj!  
Naruto felpattant.  
Sakura-chan! A sikoly! Most itt a lehetőség!  
Naruto undorító dolognak érezte, amit csinál, de tudta, hogy akkor is ez a helyes. Bármi is történt, vagy történik közte és Sasuke között, Sakura semminek nem lehet áldozata.  
Naruto kézpecsétet formázott, és egy pukkanással egy klón jelent meg mellette.  
Még jó, hogy Kakashi nemrég letisztázta vele a klónok felhasználási módjait. Igaz, hogy a Rasengan-edzése berekesztődött, de már ennyi haszna is volt.  
Naruto tudta, hogy a klónnak kell elmennie, mert ha Sasuke bármilyen okból előhívná a Sharingant, jobb, ha az eredeti Narutot találja maga alatt...  
A szőke ránézett képmására, aki határozottan bólintott. Ezek után lassan kilépett a fürdőből, de az ajtót nyitva hagyta, hogy a klón az ő eltűnése után zavartalanul lelécelhessen.  
  
Naruto látta önmagát, ahogy nyel egyet, majd kinyitja Sasuke szobájának ajtaját, s egy pillanat múlva eltűnik mögötte. Az ajtó záródása után még várt egy percet, aztán halkan kilépett, s a másik szárny felé sétált.  
Mikor már kellő távolságba ért, futásnak eredt. Tudta, hogy amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, meg kell néznie, honnan jött az a sikoly. Ha tényleg... Ha tényleg...  
Sebesen szelte a folyosókat, s már egyre közeledett a jobb oldali sor vége felé. Ajtók mellett rohant el, de tudta, érezte, hogy az kell neki, ami a legmesszebb van.  
És már látta is! A folyosó végén, a szemközti falon egyetlen, hatalmas ajtó volt.  
Naruto odasietett, de látta, hogy le van lakatolva. Elnyomott egy káromkodást, és körülnézett, hogy be tudna e jutni valahol.  
Az ajtó fölött egyetlen vékony, körülbelül három centi vastag nyílás volt. Vélhetően szellőző akart lenni. Ha valóban van odabenn valaki, kegyetlen lehet...  
Naruto tudta, hogy nem törheti be hangosan, de a Rasenganon kívül nem volt más, amit felhasználhatott volna...  
De, mégis! Pecsétállásba emelte ujjait, s létrehozott még egy klónt. A klón pedig egy ruhagombbá transzformálta magát. Naruto felkapta a gombot, majd lábaiba gyűjtve csakráját felsétált a falon, s a gombot áthajította a résen. Visszaváltoztatta a gombot Narutóvá, aztán ő maga feloldotta a jutsu-t, és egy pukkanással eltűnt.  
Immár csak egy Naruto volt ott, odabent, a teremben.  
Kihúzta magát, s amint szeme megszokta a sötétséget, szétnézett.  
Mikor aztám meglátta a szeme elé táruló látványt, szája kiáltásra nyílt, szemei kitágultak, teste megremegett.  
Csak állt ott, földbe gyökerezett lábbal, miközben az előtte lévő alak lassan felemelte a fejét.  
A láncok csörgésétől alig lehetett hallani rekedt, halovány hangját.  
\- ... Naru... to...


	9. Fájdalom

\- Sakura-chan!!  
Naruto odarohant a lányhoz, s őrülten rángatni kezdte a láncokat, de azok nem engedtek.  
\- Naruto... hagyd... - Sakura fáradt, megtört hangjától csak izzani kezdett Naruto vére. Már emelte kezét, melyben szemmel láthatóan örvényleni kezdett a csakra, mikor a lány határozottan rákiáltott. - Ne csináld!  
A fiú úgy érezte, mintha égnének a szemei, s az egész teste. A belsejében lévő szörny szabadulástért üvöltött. De Sakura hangjára megállt a mozdulat közben, s egy pillanat múlva a csakraörvény felszívódott.  
A lány megtört, fénytelen zöld szemeivel kérlelőn nézett rá. Naruto kezei ökölbe szorultak, s körmei mélyen a tenyerébe vágódtak, ahogy végignézett rajta.  
Sakura egy durva, kemény vaságyon ült. Szörnyen hideg lehetett, mert egész teste libabőrös volt. Finom bőrét számtalan zúzódás és horzsolás borította, némelyikből szivárgott is a vér. Arca jobb oldala meg volt dagadva, s száját csúf lila repedés torzította el, egy hatalmas pofon nyoma. Haja csapzottan lógott fáradt szemeibe. Nyaka jobb oldalán furcsa, vöröses szúrásnyom látszódott.  
De a legkegyetlenebb az volt, hogy végtagjain szoros bilincsek feküdtek, melyeket lánccal a falhoz erősítettek. Lábait egyetlen bilincs fogta össze, mely a vaságyhoz volt szögezve, így nem kelhetett fel onnan. Karjait pedig két irányba feszítette a lánc, így lehetetlenné téve, hogy megmozdíthassa a kezeit. De Sakura szemmel láthatóan nem foglalkozott ezzel; a bilincs alól csuklóján végigfolyó vércsík jelezte, hogy számtalanszor igyekezett szabadulni a béklyókból.  
\- Sakura-chan... - suttogta dühtől remegő hangon a fiú.  
A lány ijedten nézett rá.  
\- Ne, Naruto! Fékezd magad! Nem változhatsz át!  
Naruto erre maga elé emelte kezeit. Valóban, körmei már karmokká alakultak, s egyre tisztábban látszott a körülötte áramló vörös csakra.  
Hagyja tombolni a Kyuubit? Pusztítsa el az egész kócerájt? Sasukét...?  
Ahogy eszébe jutott a fiú, görcsösen megrázkódott, s érezte, hogy ég a szeme. Legszívesebben elsírta volna magát, mint egy csecsemő. Hogy lehet ennyire kétszínű valaki? Vele kedvesen bánik, és közben ezt teszi Sakura-channal... Pedig már kezdte egészen...  
Összeszorította szemeit, s megrázta a fejét, mintha ezzel elűzhetné a gondolatait. Mélyeket sóhajtott, s érezte, hogy a tomboló dübörgés a fülében folyamatosan elhal.  
Megremegett, és térdre esett a lány előtt. A zöld szemek szomorúan néztek rá.  
\- Sakura-chan... - ismételte újra remegő hangon, mintha azt remélné, hogy a név begyógyítja a szívén és lelkén ejtett fájdalmas sebeket. - Mi... történt veled?  
A lány lehajtotta a fejét. Ahogy haja az arcába hullt, még szánalomgerjesztőbben nézett ki.  
\- Sajnálom, Naruto. - mondta halkan. - Miután elmentél, és Sasuke-kun megjelent, nem voltam magamnál. Eszembe se jutott, hogy védekezni kellene. Naivan azt hittem, hogy azért bukkant fel, mert vissza akar térni Konohába. Pedig azt hittem, már rég magam mögött hagytam az ostoba, gyerekkori énemet... - lehunyta a szemét, mely alól csillogó könnycsepp gördült ki. - Mikor magamhoz tértem, már itt voltam. Sasuke-kun elektromos támadása miatt kisebb égési sérülések voltak rajtam, de mivel nem tűntek komolynak, nem foglalkoztam a gyógyítással. Már akkor is rajtam voltak a bilincsek, de nem voltam kifeszítve. Mikor aztán Sasuke-kun megjelent, megpróbáltam észérvekkel hatni rá, mikor nem ment, kiabáltam. Nem értettem mi a célja, s ő sem mondott semmit. Csak egyetlen dolog vált világossá: én eszköznek kellek neki.  
Sakura reszketegen felsóhajtott, s tovább folytak a könnyei. Naruto érezte, hogy az ő szívét is keserű, tépő fájdalom mardossa. Felállt, odament a lányhoz, majd lehajolt hozzá, s szorosan magához ölelte.  
Sakura érezhetően megfeszült, de aztán elengedte magát, s fejét Naruto vállába fúrta. Keserűen felzokogott, s Naruto érezte a meg-megrendülő vállát. A fiú óvatosan a lány rózsás hajára tette a kezét, s gyengéden végigsimított rajta.  
\- Mi-mikor először magamra hagyott, megpróbáltam ki-kitörni a falakat, de megint na... naív voltam. - zokogása közben megcsuklott a hangja, s mivel arcát Naruto ruhájába hajtotta, alig lehetett érteni, amit mond. - Rájött, hogy az erőmmel kö-könnyedén kitörhetnék, úgyhogy a fa... falakhoz feszített.  
Naruto egyre csak simogatta a lány haját, s közben azon kapta magát, hogy az ő szeméből is peregnek a könnyek. Sosem látta még Sakurát ennyire elveszettnek és tehetetlennek.  
\- Mikor elment... -Vég nélkül beszélt, mintha minden eddig visszafojtott szenvedését ezzel akarta volna kiadni magából. -, sokat gondolkoztam. Hogy hogyan juthatnék ki. De semmit nem tudtam kitalálni. Sokszor már úgy éreztem, jobb lenne, ha valaki egyszerűen meg-megölne, annyira fájt minden tagom. - felvonyított, s Naruto érezte, hogy a lány karjai megfeszülnek. Mennyire vágyhatott arra, hogy belekapaszkodhasson a fiúba! De csak felsőtestével tudott a biztonságot keltő karok közé borulni. - Mi-mikor aztán pár órája visszatért, és mondh-ta, hogy meg-megvan amit akart... Éreztem, hogy téged is elkapott. Már akkor sejtettem, mikor azt mondta, engem fog csalinak használni, de reménykedtem, hogy... hogy...  
Elakadt a hangja. Szívszorítóan zokogott tovább.  
  
Naruto még jobban magához szorította a gyönge testet. Csak álltak, s nem hallatszott más zaj a fájdalmas síráson kívül.  
\- Hallottam... - kezdte halkan Naruto, s maga is megdöbbent, mennyire rekedt a hangja. - Hallottam, ahogy felsikoltottál. Mi történt?  
Sakura szipogott egyet, de közben a rángatózások mintha lassabb időközönként jöttek volna.  
\- Mikor reggelit hozott. Nem ettem belőle semmit. - fejével kicsit a jobb irányba biccentett, mire Naruto arra nézett. A földön szétszórt ételmaradékokat talált.  
A tálca! - villant eszébe, s érezte, hogy kiveri a hideg. Mikor ma reggel erre lopódzott, Sasuke jött visszafelé, egy üres tálcával a kezében! És nagyon ideges lett, hogy Narutót ezen a folyosón találta...  
\- Akkor mondta el. Hogy megvan, amit akart. Úgyhogy mostantól legyek a lehető leghalkabban. - Sakurának egyre kevésbé akadozott a hangja. Néha nagyobb levegőt vett, és hangja is furcsán szólt, de lassan kezdett lenyugodni. - Megijedtem, hogy esetleg téged is sikerült legyőznie. Hisz meg akart ölni. Jól megmondtam neki a magamét, mire pofon vágott. Nem túl lovagias. - mosolyodott el keserűen. Naruto most gondolt bele, milyen lehetett a lánynak átélne ezt a sok szörnyűséget, attól a személytől, akit szeret. - Aztán egy számomra ismeretlen anyagot fecskendezett a nyakamba. Még Tsunade-samától sem hallottam ilyenről. Ahányszor használni próbálom a csakrám, mintha millió forró tűt szúrnának belém. Ezért sikoltottam fel.  
Naruto összeszorította a fogait. Ez annak az áruló, kétszínű, mocskos Kabutónak a műve lesz!  
\- De Naruto...  
Sakura lassan felemelte a fejét. Naruto értett a célzásból, és elengedte a lányt. Ahogy a szemébe nézett, annak lassan felszáradó könnyei hatására éles fájdalom szúrt a szívébe.  
\- Te hogy kerültél ide? Azt hittem, az a célja, hogy megöljön. Akkor miért... hozott magával?  
Naruto megdermedt. A lány beszéde közben egészen elfelejtette, miért is van ő itt. Érezte, hogy arca vörösebb színt ölt, így szégyenkezve elfordította a fejét.  
\- Naruto?  
Óvatosan visszanézett a lányra. Látta, hogy Sakura szemei döbbenten merednek a testére.  
A szőke automatikusan végignézett magán. Az ölelés következtében a kimonója öve meglazult, így a ruha szétnyílt a mellkasán. A testét és nyakát borító foltokat semmi nem rejtette el a lány döbbenten pásztázó, zöld szeme elől.  
Megrándult a keze, és még vörösebbé gyúlt. Már kezdett volna magyarázkodni, de tudta, hogy nincs értelme. Önszántából tette, amit tett. Így döntött. Nincs értelme tagadni.  
\- Sasuke...- furcsa. Mikor nemrég a fürdőben kimondta a fiú nevét, boldogság cikázott végig rajta. Hihetetlenül jó érzés volt. De most, alig tudta kiejteni a nevét, s hogy mégis megette, bénító zsibbadás, fájdalom, szomorúság és keserűség ült a tudatára. - Sasuke elmondta, hogy elrabolt téged. De... ajánlatot tett. Amit, ha elfogadok, egy hét múlva szabadon enged mindkettőnket.  
Megremegett a hangja. Szinte hallotta, ahogy kergetik egymást Sakura fejében a gondolatok.  
\- Azt akarta, hogy én... Egy hétig... Én... - ajka némán formálta a szavakat, de nem tudta kiejteni őket. Újra és újra nekikezdett, de sikertelenül.  
Sakura nézte az előtte térdeplő fiút, ahogy szégyenkezve lehajtja vörös fejét, és némán tátogja a szavakat. Szemét újra végigfuttatta a fiú lilás foltokkal borított testén, és a felismerés hatására döbbenten nyitotta szét ajkait.  
\- Naruto... Csak nem...? - A fiú megremegett, és a tenyerébe rejtette arcát. - Naruto...!  
Sakura olyan szánakozva hívta a nevén, hogy a fiúban megsokszorozódott a szennyezettség érzése. A teste már mocskos és romlott, hiába csinálta az egészet Sakura-chanért...  
\- Naruto... - hallotta, hogy a lány hangja újfent remeg, mint aki igyekszik visszafojtani a könnyeit. - Te képes voltál... Miattam...  
A szőke az ölébe hajtotta a fejét, és felzokogott.  
Csak ekkor tudatosult benne valami.  
Ha tényleg csak Sakura-chanért tette volna, az az eset nem történt volna meg a fürdőben. Neki nem szabadna kezdeményeznie, ahogy élveznie sem ezt az egészet! Némán kellene tűrnie, hogy Sasuke mit tesz vele, és a testének egyáltalán nem szabadna reagálnia!  
Ő mégis remegve sóhajtja a fiú érintéseit, és mikor eggyé válnak, testét-lelkét földöntúli boldogság járja át.  
Akkor amit csinál, az nem e Sakura-chan elárulása? Ha belegondol, hogy amíg ők odabent hancúroztak, a lány egyedül zokogott ebben a sötét teremben...  
Elárulta őt. Visszavonhatatlanul.  
\- Naruto...  
  
Sakura alig akarta elhinni, amit látott. Noha Naruto konkrétan nem mondott ki semmit, elég volt csak ránéznie a fiúra, hogy le tudja olvasni a helyzetet.  
Sasuke-kun képes volt erre? Hogy a fiú testét kérje a lány szabadulásáért cserébe?  
Sakurának felfordult a gyomra a gondolatra, de arcán semmi változás nem tükröződött. Hihetetlenül vegyes érzések kavarogtak benne. Miért akarta ezt Sasuke-kun? Miért akarta Narutót?  
És a fiú... Ahogy a lány ránézett a szőke zokogástól rendszeresen rángatózó vállára, mély szánalom és gyengédség futott keresztül rajta. Naruto tényleg ennyire szereti őt? Hogy még erre a tisztátalan dologra is képes volt, hogy megvédje? Hogy segítsen rajta?  
Sakura visszagondolt arra, milyenné vált a fiú, akit ő egykor annyira szeretett. Igen, egykor. Mert azt már tisztán látta, hogy az Uchiha messziről nem az a fiú, akibe ő hajdan beleszeretett. Ahogy eszébe jutott a pofon és a durva szavak, bele se mert gondolni, hogy bánhatott a fiú Narutóval az együttlétek során. Szegény Naruto... És mindezt miatta kell elszenvednie...  
\- Naruto...  
A fiú, nevének hallatára lassan felült. Megtörölte szemeit, de még mindig vörös volt a sírástól.  
\- Sakura-chan... - a lány máskor talán megmosolyogta volna Naruto hangját, de most nem. - Ne aggódj. Kiviszlek innen. Azonnal.  
Felállt, és a láncokhoz lépett.  
\- Naruto, ne! - Sakura megijedt. Nem hagyhatja, hogy a fiú meggondolatlanságot csináljon. - Gondolkodj! A Rasengannal talán el tudod vágni, de mi van, ha az sem válik be? Csak annyit érünk el, hogy Sasuke-kun idejön... - egy gondolat villant az agyába. - Naruto! Sasuke-kun hol van!? Nem fog feltűnni neki, hogy...?  
\- Ne aggódj. - vágott a szavába halkan Naruto. - Az eredetim ott van vele.  
\- Eredeti? - csodálkozott Sakura. Aztán megértette. - Ah...! De, akkor sem lehet. Nem tudsz innen hangtalanul kivinni, én pedig túlságosan le vagyok gyengülve, hogy segítsek. És a méreg miatt, amúgy sem tudnám használni a csakrám... - tette hozzá keserűen. - Te... Azt mondtad, Sasuke-kun elenged minket egy hét múlva. Hogy érzed? Állni fogja a szavát?  
Naruto a földet nézte maga előtt. Abban a percben olyan magányosnak látszott, hogy Sakura legszívesebben magához szorította volna.  
\- Nem tudom, Sakura-chan... Korábban hittem neki, de már nem vagyok biztos benne. Már nem tudom...  
Sakura szomorúan nézte a fiút. Aztán sóhajtott.  
\- Próbáljuk meg, rendben? Én kibírom, főleg most, hogy tudom, mi van veled, de...  
Hirtelen elhallgatott, ahogy rájött, tulajdonképpen mit is mondott. Elvárná a fiútól, hogy még egy hétig felkínálja magát Sasuke-kunnak!? Nyilván ő is mielőbb szabadulni akar...  
De mielőtt még Sakura visszakozhatott volna, Naruto fáradtan elmosolyodott.  
\- Nyugi, Sakura-chan. - Mintha tudná, mire gondol a lány. - Semmi bajom nem lesz.  
Naruto odasétált a kajamaradékokhoz, és, amik a halom tetején voltak, felvette. Azért kezével átsimította a kenyérdarabokat, majd Sakurához sétált vele, és a szája elé tartotta.  
\- Egyél. Erősnek kell lenned, mikor elmegyünk innen.  
Sakura csak nézett rá, majd megadóan kinyitotta a száját, s bekapta a falatot.  
Meglepően gyorsan eltüntette a kevéske ételt. Valójában már szörnyen éhes volt.  
\- Akkor visszatérek az eredetimbe.  
Naruto megállt Sakura előtt, és egyenesen annak szemébe nézett. Mindketten szánakozva gondoltak a másik fél megpróbáltatásaira.  
Naruo hirtelen megrándult, és felnyögött. A jobbjához kapott, de egy pillanat múlva már újra ki is egyenesedett.  
\- Naruto? - kérdezte aggódva a lány. Az említett ránézett, és elmosolyodott.  
\- Nyugi, csak egy pillanatra megfájdult. Kutya bajom.  
A lány ellenben igenis aggódott. De Naruto nem hagyott időt arra, hogy kifejtse véleményét.  
\- Mostantól egyél rendesen, ha Sasuke jön. - mondta, s bíztatón megsimította a lány haját. - Már nincs olyan sok hátra.  
\- Naruto...  
A lány nem tudta, mit kéne mondania. Köszönöm? Légy erős? Vigyázz magadra?  
Végül nem is mondott semmit, csak bólintott, s közben elöntötte szívét a szeretet a szőke fiú iránt.  
Naruto maga elé emelte kezeit, s ahogy megformálta a pecsétet, egy hangos pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt.  
Sakura arra gondolt, hogy a klón most "visszatért" eredeti testébe...  
De aztán az is eszébe jutott, hogy nyilván mivel foglalja le most az az eredeti Sasuke-kunt.  
A gondolatra hevesen összerándult a gyomra. Lehajtotta a fejét, s a földet nézte maga előtt.  
Naruto...  
  
  
A szőke srác szemei felpattantak.  
Nyögésre nyíló szájában benn ragadt a hang. Megremegett.  
Érezte, hogy a fölötte lévő férfitest megfeszül, majd meleg anyag árasztja el az alsó felét.  
Sasuke ráborult a dermedt fiúra, aki érezte a forró, izzadt test alatt az őrülten dobogó szívet, az izmokat, ahogy fokozatosan elernyednek...  
Aztán a lányra gondolt, aki most az épület másik felében, a sötét szobába kiláncolva várja a szabadulást.  
Fájdalom hasított a mellkasába. Szemeit, száját összeszorította, s némán felzokogott.


	10. Méreg

\- Naruto, minden rendben? - Sasuke kisimított egy szőke tincset a fiú homlokából.  
Az említett arca nem változott semmit. Szinte már üveges szemmel meredt maga elé, tekintetéből hiányzott a megszokott csillogás.  
\- Persze. - Naruto érezte, hogy hangja meghazudtolja szavait, de nem foglalkozott vele. Közelebb nyomult Sasukéhoz, s fejét annak mellkasára hajtotta, hogy ne kelljen a zavaróan fürkésző szemekbe néznie. Sasuke először meglepődött a cselekedetétől, de aztán jobbjával átkarolta Narutót, és annak vállát kezdte simogatni. - Csak fáradt vagyok.  
A fekete a tekintetét kereste, mintha abból akarná kiolvasni a választ a furcsa viselkedésére. Naruto nem nézett rá, de még hosszú ideig magán érezte a fiú pillantását. Végül Sasuke feladta, és fejét visszafordította a plafon felé.  
\- Mm.  
Naruto örült, hogy Sasuke nem kérdezgette jobban. Így legalább magára maradhatott a gondolataival.  
Egyszerűen képtelen volt feldolgozni a történteket. Hogy lehet az, hogy az a fiú, aki most gyengéden simogatja a vállát, képes volt ilyen szörnyűségeket tenni a lánnyal, aki most ott van egyedül, szörnyű körülmények közt bezárva egy másik teremben? Hogy képes rezzenéstelenül a szemébe nézni? Inkább bántotta volna őt is, úgy, ahogy Sakura-chant! Vagy inkább CSAK őt bántotta volna, és engedte volna el a lányt!  
Ez nem normális. Nem normális, hogy egy fiú elrabolja, és kegyetlenül bántalmazza az egykori bajtársát, aki annyi mindent tett érte, főleg, ha az illető lány. És még kevésbé normális, hogy a fiú ezt a lányt használja fel arra, hogy egy másik fiút az ágyába csaljon.  
Lehet, hogy Orochimaru tényleg megőrjítette Sasukét? Vagy talán két személyisége van?  
Mert ahogy Sasuke óvatosan megemelte mellkasát, jelezvén Narutónak, hogy fel szeretne állni, majd mielőtt kikelt az ágyból, futó csókot nyomott a szájára, a szőke elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy ugyanez a srác azelőtt keményen arcul ütötte Sakurát, és a falakhoz láncolta...  
Annyira szerette volna azt hinni, hogy álom! Hogy elájult, elaludt, és az egész csak egy rémálom volt, melyből Sasuke biztonságot nyújtó karjai között ébredt...  
Annyira szerette volna megkérdezni erről a fiút, hogy aztán hallhassa annak gúnyos nevetését, és játékos csúfolódását, amiért ilyen butaságokat álmodik...  
De tudta, hogy csak kibúvót próbál keresni. Sasuke megtette, amit tett, és ő, Naruto, már csak annyit tehet, hogy kézzel-lábbal kapaszkodik az ígéretbe, miszerint az Uchiha hamarosan szabadon engedi őket.  
Nem tudott többé olyan szemmel nézni a fiúra, mint azelőtt. Pár órával ezelőttig azt hitte, talán még Konohába is sikerülhet hazavinniük. Hiába volt akármilyen erőszakos eleinte, miután a szőke már nem akadékoskodott annyit, a fiú egyre többször bánt kedvesen vele. Ha nem is mondott, ha nem is tett semmit, Naruto már nem csak a testvére iránti gyűlöletet látta a szemében, ha rá nézett. Hanem normális, emberi érzéseket is.  
De most minden összeomlott, mint egy kártyavár.  
Ráadásul, Sakura-chan szemmel láthatóan úgy fogta fel a dolgot, mintha a szőke erőszaknak tenné ki magát minden alkalommal, amikor együtt van Sasukéval. Holott Naruto nem tagadhatta, hogy ami közöttük történik, az távolról sem erőszak. Ő is, testét-lelkét beleadja az együttlétek során, s épp emiatt, a fiú lelkén már akkora bűntudat ült, hogy úgy érezte, menten összeroppan a teher alatt.  
Naruto oldalra fordult az ágyban. Hallotta, hogy Sasuke öltözködik, de ő képtelen volt megmozdulni.  
Mikor aztán a fekete hajú srác keze végigsimított rajta, akaratlanul megremegett.  
De ez alkalommal nem jólesően, vagy vágyakozva. Hanem félve.  
Igen, félek tőle. - ismerte be magának, s szíve összefacsarodott a gondolatra. - Félek tőle, azért, amit Sakura-channal tett. És félek attól, hogy mit tehet még vele. Félek attól, ami közöttünk történik, és amit nem tudok megérteni. Félek attól, hogy mit tesz velem, ha ellenkezek. És - nyelt egyet, hogy visszafojtsa a könnyeit, aznap már sokadjára. -, félek attól, hogy mi lesz, ha többé képtelen leszek elfeledkezni róla.  
Sasuke szemmel láthatóan mozdulata hirtelenségének tudta be Naruto megremegését. Odahajolt a fiú arcához.  
\- Öltözz fel, és gyere a kijárathoz. - súgta. - El akarlak vinni valahova.  
Száját futóan a szőkéére nyomta, majd felállt, s az ajtóhoz lépett. Naruto rápillantott. Így, hogy háttal állt neki, pillantását a fehér ingen lévő apró Uchiha legyezőre szegezte, s arra gondolt, hogy ez a jel határozta meg Sasuke egész életét. Ez a jel, és a vele járó bosszú.  
Ahogy a fiú kiment a szobából, Naruto lassan felült.  
Sosem érezte még magát ennyire kétségbeesettnek és tehetetlennek. Mikor három éve Sasuke elhagyta a falut, az a gondolat nyújtott vigaszt, hogy egyszer képes lesz visszahozni őt.  
De most a helyzet teljesen más volt. A fiú itt volt vele, ahogy sóvárogta, sőt, az egykori 7-es csapat minden tagja együtt volt.  
De a körülmények... Naruto legszörnyűbb rémálmában sem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer ilyen helyzetbe kerül, s már egyáltalán nem tudta, mit akar. Hazajöjjön Sasuke? Gyomra összezsugorodott a gondolatra, s lelke minden porcikája tiltakozott a gondolat ellen, hogy a fiú, aki zsarolta őt és kegyetlenül bántalmazta a legjobb barátját, betegye a lábát Konoha utcáira.  
Ugyanakkor, a szíve mintha ketté akart volna hasadni a gondolatra, hogy többé ne tudja maga mellett a fiút. Főleg, miután az elmúlt napokban így hozzászokott a jelenlétéhez.  
Gondolataiból a jobbján végigfutó, cikázó fájdalom zökkentette ki. De ez alkalommal tovább tartott, mint korábban, és mintha nem csak a karja, de a mellkasa is égett volna.  
Összeszorított fogakkal várta, hogy a fájdalom elmúljon, majd hátravetette fejét a falnak.  
Maga elé emelte a kezeit, és végignézett rajta. Mi okozhatja ezeket az időnkénti fájdalomhullámokat?  
És aztán észrevette. A csuklóján lévő vágás lilás színt öltött, s vékony csíkban terjedni kezdett a felkarja felé. Már körülbelül tíz centi hosszan felnyúlt.  
Naruto dermedten nézte. Mi lehet ez? Elfertőződött? Vagy talán mérgező tüske volt?  
Egy percre átjárta a hideg, de aztán, mintegy gongütésre, elhaltak a pánikolni készülő gondolatai. Ijesztő nyugalommal mászott ki az ágyból, s kezdett neki az öltözködésnek. Narancs-fekete ruháját összehajtogatva megtalálta a szekrény aljában.  
Nem szól Sasukénak a sebről. Tudta, hogy a fiú nem képes kezelni, és csak Sakura-chanhoz fordulhatna. De azt is tudta, hogy a fiú akkor sem vinné őt a lányhoz, ha életveszélyben lenne. Főleg, hogy az Uchiha nem tudja, hogy Naruto már találkozott vele.  
Akkor meg mi értelme? Csak feszültek lennének.  
Nem, jobb, ha megtartja magának. Végülis, mi a legrosszabb, ami történhet? Meghal, mielőtt Hokagévé válna.  
De a legszörnyűbb az, hogy Naruto már egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, bánná e.  
  
*  
  
\- Mit keresünk? - kérdezte meg újra, hátha ezúttal választ is kap.  
Már kezdett bosszús lenni, mert csupa szúrós növényen kezdett átgázolni, s kezét erővel kellett összeszorítania, hogy ne álljon le menten vakargatni magát. Ráadásul, már legalább 15 perce gyalogoltak.  
De azért, jól esett a szőkének. Rég volt szabadban, és már hiányzott neki a levegő. De nagyon furcsának találta, hogy már egész sötét volt. A föld alatt teljesen elvesztette időérzékét.  
Az Uchiha hirtelen megtorpant, s kinyújtott kezével jelezte a szőkének, hogy álljon meg.  
\- Ezt.  
Naruto felpillantott. Sasuke egy apró tavacskához vezette. Tényleg kicsi volt, nem nagyobb, mint a Hokage irodája, de mégis, a benne úszó sok növény és virág nagyon barátságossá tette. A körülötte lévő magas fák levelei belehulltak a vízbe, s most lassan ringatóztak a sima tükrén.  
Naruto nagyon szépnek találta a helyet, de nem értette, miért hozta ide Sasuke. A fiú egyáltalán nem volt az a romantikus fajta, aki elolvad egy-egy szép tájtól. Akkor...?  
Aztán észrevette. Először csak egyet látott meg, egy apró világító pontocskát, ahogy íves köröket leírva szálldos a tó felé. Majd még egyet, és egy újabbat.  
Naruto közelebb lépett, majd mikor Sasuke bólintva bíztatta tovább, a bokrok közé hatolt, hogy a "partra" mehessen.  
Ahogy aztán lába a növényt érintette, nagy zörgés támadt, s hirtelen fénylő pöttyök egész serege vette körül.  
A felriasztott rovarok mind a tóhoz szálltak, s lágyan keringtek körülötte. Zöldes fényük megvilágította a víztükröt is, és egészen mesébe illő színjátékok keletkeztek rajta.  
Naruto megbabonázva meredt előre. Sose látott még ilyen szépet!  
Megrezzent, ahogy Sasuke mellé lépett. Egészen megfeledkezett a fiúról, noha ő hozta ide.  
\- Szentjánosbogarak. Akkor fedeztem el ezt a helyet, mikor legutóbb ennivalóért mentem az egyik közeli faluba. - mondta halkan, mintha nem akarta volna megzavarni a rovarokat. - De aztán egészen elfelejtettem. Csak reggel jutott eszembe, mikor enni vittem neked.  
Narutóra nézett, és aztán halványan elmosolyodott.  
A szőke érezte, hogy a szíve zakatolni kezd. Sasuke ott áll mellette, egyenesen a szemébe néz, meleg tekintettel, és mosolyog.  
Mosolyog! Nem gúnyosan, hanem igazán!  
A fekete haja körül ott repkedtek a kis szentjánosbogarak, és emiatt az arca egészen különös fényben játszott. Furcsa mód, Naruto nem tudott másra gondolni, csak az előtte álló fiúra.  
Az pedig ekkor maga felé fordította, s lassan a szájához hajolt. Naruto semmi ellenállást nem tanúsított, csak lehunyta a szemét.  
Mintha pillangó szállt volna az ajkaira, olyan volt Sasuke csókja. Apró, puha, gyengéd. Elemelte ajakit, aztán megint hozzá érintette. Sok kicsi, apró csókot adott, mire Naruto nem bírt tovább várni, s résnyire kinyitotta a száját, mélyebbre invitálva a másikat.  
Sasuke nem is gondolkozott, nyelvével azonnal a másik ajkai közé hatolt. Hosszú, gyengéd csókot váltottak.  
Miután ajkaik elváltak, Naruto a földnek szegezte tekintetét.  
Tessék. Megint megtörtént. Újabb kilóval toldotta meg amúgy sem csekély bűntudatát. Miért kell így reagálnia Sasuke csókjaira? Az érintésére? A közelségére?  
\- Naruto? - Sasuke kicsit megdöntötte fejét, ahogy a kék szemeket kereste. - Furcsán viselkedsz.  
A kérdezett nem válaszolt.  
Mert hát mit mondhatna? Kérdezze meg, hogy meddig szándékozik leláncolva tartani a barátját? Kérdezze meg, hogy miért tette ezt vele? És egyáltalán - hogy miért kell neki ő, Naruto?  
Szinte sóvárogva gondolt az időre Konohában, mikor még egy csapat voltak, és minden napok az egymás fölülmúlása miatti versengéssel telt. Ha tudta volna, hogy egyszer még idáig jutnak...!  
Eszébe jutott, amit Sakura-chan kérdezett. Megbízhatnak Sasukéban? Megtartja a szavát, és elengedi őket? Vagy ezzel az egésszel csak ámítja őt, ezzel elérve, hogy ne ellenkezzen?  
Bár lehet, már akkor se ellenkezne, ha tudná, hogy a fiú átveri...  
Mégis, kellett valami, ami biztonságot adott. Ha megkérdezi, és a fiú nemmel válaszol, legalább nem áltatja tovább magát. Valahogy kicsempészi a lányt, hogy vele mi lesz, az pedig a sors kérdése...  
A viszont igennel... Hát, az nem jelenti azt, hogy az igazat is mondja...  
De nagy baj nem származhat belőle.  
\- Sasuke... - biztosan megkérdezze? De ha nem teszi most meg, még tovább fogja gyötörni magát a haszontalan kérdésekkel.  
A kérdezett ránézett, és látszott, hogy furcsállja a szőke bizonytalan hangját.  
\- Te... - zavartan nézte a földet. - Az igazat mondtad... mikor azt ígérted, hogy egy hét után elengedsz mindkettőnket?  
Amint kimondta, már tudta, hogy nem kellett volna. Sasuke, amint meghallotta a kérdés végét, kihúzta magát, és érezhetően megfagyott a levegő.  
\- Naruto. - a fekete hangja mélyen és fenyegetően szólt. - Mi ez a bizalmatlan kérdés? És hogy jutott eszedbe épp most?  
\- Csak mert... - Naruto kétségbeesetten próbálta menteni a menthetőt, de Sasuke nem várta meg a magyarázkodását.  
\- Ennyire utálsz velem lenni?  
A fiú hátrébb lépett, s Naruto látta rajta, hogy nagyon dühös. Hát igen, elég rendesen tönkreverte a létrejött hangulatot...  
\- Csak mert, Sakura-chan biztosan...  
\- Sakura?  
Sasuke még egyet lépett hátrébb, és hitetlenkedve nézett Narutóra. A fiú legszívesebben visszaszívta volna, most, hogy látta, milyen reakciót váltott ki a fiúból, de már nem tehette meg nem történtté a dolgot.  
\- Hogy jön ide Sakura?  
\- Hát csak úgy - kezdte Naruto, s lassan ő is kijött a sodrából. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki a hangsúly, amivel az Uchiha kiejtette Sakura nevét. -, hogy egy hét az baromi sok idő, ember! Én kapok enni-inni, ha bajom van, de ő...  
Sasuke szemei összeszűkültek.  
\- "Sakura, Sakura..." - mondta, Naruto hangját torzítva utánozva. - Ne aggódj, ő is jól megvan.  
Naruto megdermedt. Sasuke tényleg azt mondta, hogy "jól megvan"!?  
Érezte, hogy a vére dübörögni kezd, s a bűntudat helyét átvette a düh.  
Hogy képes Sasuke ilyet mondani!? Hogy képes ilyen nyugodtan itt állni, és így a szemébe hazudni!?  
Narutót már nem érdekelte, milyen következményekkel járnak a tettei. Magából kikelve felordított.  
\- "Jól megvan"!? "JÓL MEGVAN"!? SASUKE, TE TELJESEN MEGVAKULTÁL?!!  
A fekete hajú szemmel láthatóan megdöbbent a heves reakción. De Narutót nem érdekelte. Nem érdekelte már semmi.  
\- Mondd, mikor te ránézel, látod őt egyáltalán!? Látod a sebeit!? Látod a vérét!? Látod a fáradt tekintetét!? Van füled!? Akkor hallanod kell a megtört hangját is! A láncok zörgését! Hogy vagy képes mégis azt mondani, hogy "jól megvan"?!!!  
Sasuke amúgy is fehér bőre most még jobban lesápadt, de aztán szemmel láthatóan irdatlan dühbe gurult. Fekete szemeiből eltűnt minden fény, s szinte gyilkos tekintettel meredtek a szőkéibe.  
\- Te jártál Sakuránál? - Sziszegett a hangja, mint egy kígyó.  
Igen, kígyó volt, aki megmérgez mindenkit, akibe beleharap.  
\- Igen, jártam nála! - kiáltotta Naruto. - És én mondom neked, egyáltalán "nincs meg jól"!  
\- Megmondtam neked, hogy ne menj oda! - Sasuke a szőke elé ugrott, és megragadta a dzsekijét. - A saját érdekedben! Ő se került volna oda, ahova, ha nem...  
\- Peersze, most jön az, hogy Sakura-chan hibája volt, hogy oda került, ahova, ugye!? - vágott vissza gúnyosan Naruto.  
Sasuke arca eltorzult a dühtől. Már úgy látszott, menten behúz egyet a fiúnak, mikor az hirtelen felordított.  
Azonnal elengedte, mire a szőke a földre esett, és a jobb karjához kapott. Zúgott a füle, száguldott a vére, dübörgött a szíve. Összemosódott szemei előtt a világ.  
Arca elé tartotta a kezét, s még épp tudott egy pillantást vetni az immár tizenöt centi hosszúra nyúlt, lilás csíkra, majd elájult.


	11. Csend

Már ahogy megjelentek a lángok a levegőben, érezte, hogy baj van. Sasuke-kun ma reggel már járt nála, épp ezért nagyon furcsa volt, hogy most még egyszer eljött. Ráadásul, nem halkan jött az ajtón keresztül, ahogy normálisan szokott, hanem azzal a fekete tűzjutsuval.  
És a lány sejtései beigazolódtak. Ahogy meglátta az Uchiha karjaiban fekvő eszméletlen fiút, elakadt a lélegzete.  
\- Na... Naruto!!  
Automatikusan emelkedett volna fel, hogy a szőkéhez rohanjon, de csak annyit ért el, hogy a láncok egy hatalmasat rántottak a karjain. Felszisszent a fájdalomtól, s kicsit visszaereszkedett az ágyra. Nem tudta, mi történhetett, de biztos volt benne, hogy az Uchiha keze van a dologban.  
\- Sasuke-kun... - kezdte fenyegetően halkan. - Mit tettél vele!?  
A fiú nem válaszolt. Óvatosan lefektette a földre az ájult Narutót, majd Sakurához lépett. A lány megdöbbent. Az elmúlt napokban összesen nem látott annyi érzelmet Sasuke szemeiben, mint abban a pillanatban. Megbánás, düh, megbántottság, félelem...  
A fekete hajú srác megállt a lány előtt, majd előhúzta a kardját, és egyetlen határozott mozdulattal átvágta a Sakura jobb karját kifeszítő láncot.  
A lány csak egy fényes, elektromos villanást látott, s a következő percben karja mázsás súllyal csapódott az oldalának. Hirtelen nem is tudta hova tenni az érzést, és alig bírta megmozdítani a kezét. Túl sokáig volt kifeszítve.  
Sasuke ezek után megszabadította a másik kezét, majd a lábait is.  
\- Gyere! - megragadta a lány karját, és felhúzta.  
Sakura felszisszent. Sasuke húzta volna maga után, de ő ahogy lépett egyet, a lábai megremegtek, s kis híján összeesett. Az Uchiha hátranézett, de Sakura nem akarta gyengének mutatni magát, hiába volt az. Bizonytalanul ellépegetett Narutóig, aztán térdre esett a fiú mellett.  
\- Egyszer csak elájult - hallotta közben Sasuke hangját -, és azóta szabálytalanul lélegzik. És a keze... - a fiú letérdelt a szőke mellé, és megfogta annak jobb kezét. Ahogy Sakura felé fordította, a lány összeszűkülő szemmel nézte a csuklóján végigfutó lilás csíkot. - Ezt vettem észre rajta.  
\- Mérgezés.  
Sakura azonnal kimondta, és közben már azon járt az agya, hogy mit lehet kezdeni a méreggel.  
De vajon csak képzelődött, vagy tényleg aggodalmat látott csillanni Sasuke arcán egy pillanatra? Azt biszont biztosan látta, hogy a fiú kezei ökölbe szorulnak, a következő pillanatban pedig elernyednek.  
\- Sejtettem. - a fiú hangja semmilyen érzelmet nem árult el. - Mikor megérkeztünk, egy tüskével csúnyán megvágta a csuklóját. A miatt lehet, ugye?  
Sakura bólintott.  
Az Uchiha egy percig nézte őt, aztán egy határozott mozdulattal felállt.  
\- Ha hozok a tüskéből, tudsz ellenszert készíteni, ugye? Hisz orvosi ninja vagy.  
A lány egy percre elgondolkodott, Sasuke vajon honnan tudja. De aztán elvetette a kérdést. Talán a faluban látta, mikor Naruto elmente után meggyógyított egy madarat... Lényegtelen.  
\- Sasuke-kun. - az említettnek szemmel láthatóan nem tetszett a keménnyé vált hangja. - Valóban az vagyok, de ne feledkezz meg a fizikai állapotomról. Az ellenszert valószínűleg össze tudom állítani, de fogalmam sincs, mennyi időbe telhet. Naruto mérgezése azonban már súlyos. Hisz magad mondtad, két napja került be a szervezetébe. Valószínű, hogy előtte lappangott egy kis ideig, de a lilás csík hosszából ítélve már jó ideje szenvedhet tőle Naruto.  
\- Szenved... ? - ismételte lassan Sasuke, mint aki nem érti a szó jelentését. - Úgy érted, Naruto tisztában volt azzal, hogy mi a helyzet?  
\- Azt nem tudom biztosan, hogy felismerte-e, mérgezésről van szó... - Sakura szomorúan a szőkére nézett. Annak szemei össze voltak szorítva, mintha rémálmok kínoznák, s homloka erősen verejtékezett. - De biztos, hogy jó ideje fájdalmai voltak.  
Megrándult, ahogy Sasuke hirtelen a kemény földnek csapta öklét.  
\- Az az idióta! - csattant fel. Sakura szerette volna tudni, mire gondol most, de a fiú szemét eltakarták az arcába lógó fekete tincsek, így abból nem olvashatott. Tisztán látta azonban a dühtől összeszorított fogait. - Miért nem szólt!?  
Sakura jobbnak látta, ha ehhez nem fűz kommentárt.  
\- A lényeg az - kezdte emelt hangon, hogy a feketét visszatérítse az eredeti gondolatmenetre -, hogy a mérgezés más súlyos, és nem tudhatjuk, Naruto kitart-e addig, míg elkészítem az ellenszert.  
Sasuke arcáról végre eltűnt a düh minden nyoma. A helyett, szinte aggódva nézett a lányra.  
\- Akkor mit tehetünk?  
\- Le kéne lassítani a méreg terjedési sebességét - mondta lassan, töprengve. - De ahhoz használni kellene a csakrámat, amit viszont nem tudok megtenni, hála az anyagnak, amit te beadtál nekem.  
Noha feleannyira sem mondta szemrehányóan, mint amennyire a valóságban gondolta, Sasuke szeme megrándult.  
Ha Naruto meghal - gondolta sötéten Sakura -, az a te lelkeden szárad. És garantálom, hogy te sem fogod sokkal tovább túlélni őt.  
Az Uchiha fiú felegyenesedett, és a lila övéhez nyúlt. Sakura ekkor vette észre, hogy rá van erősítve egy kis, barna tasak. A fiú leoldotta, és Sakura kezébe dobta.  
A lány, kibontván a csomagot, egy injekciós üveget talált benne, amiben mélykék anyag lötyögött.  
\- Az ellenszer. Add be magadnak, ahova a másikat kaptad.  
Sakura csak egy pillanatig habozott. A fiúnak nincs oka hazudnia, hisz ha őt megöli, Narutót nem tudja megmenteni senki.  
Összeszorított a száját, lehunyta a szemét, és a nyakába szúrta a tűt.  
Azon gondolkodott közben, mi történhetett a két fiú között. Sasuke, aki eddig az emberi érzések legkisebb jele nélkül bántalmazta őt, most Naruto miatti aggodalmában gondolkodás nélkül szabadon eresztette, és rögtön odaadta az ellenszert is.  
Egy kicsit se fél attól, hogy most rátámad? Visszanyeri az erejét, megtámadja a fiút, és aztán elviszi Narutót?  
Bár valószínűleg úgy gondolja, ha Sakura rá is támadna, ő könnyű szerrel legyőzné.  
De lehet, hogy tényleg ennyire aggódik Narutóért... ?  
Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, Sasuke arcával találta szembe magát. Hirtelen hátra is hőkölt.  
Így, hogy ennyire közel volt hozzá a fiú, a szíve hevesebben kezdett dobogni. Ahogy a fekete szemekbe nézett, először vélte újra látni azt a fiút, akibe annak idején beleszeretett.  
\- Az ellenszer nem hat azonnal. Még egy jó ideig fájdalmaid lesznek. És nem is vagy olyan állapotban, hogy bízhassunk az erődben.  
Na és ez mégis kinek a hibája? - gondolta sötéten Sakura.  
Hirtelen Sasuke a lány felé nyújtotta a kezét. Sakura értetlenül meredt a fehér tenyerekbe, aztán újra felnézett, s pillantása elveszett az Uchiha határozott tekintetében.  
\- Használd az én csakrám.  
  
Sakura alig akarta elhinni, amit hallott. Uchiha Sasuke, a nagy bosszúálló felajánlja a saját csakráját, hogy megmenthesse a legnagyobb riválisa életét? Annyira abszurdnak hatott a gondolat, hogy a lány felnevetett volna, ha nem lett volna véresen komoly a helyzet.  
Nos - gondolta, s közben az ölébe húzta Naruto jobbját -, bármi is történt kettejük között, egyelőre csak annyit tehetek, hogy minden erőmmel megpróbálom megmenteni Narutót.  
\- Rendben.  
Ujjait Naruto csuklójára fektette, majd intett Sasukénak, hogy tegye a kezét az övére.  
Amikor megérezte a fiú hűvös ujjainak érintését, megborzongott. Hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy a srác, aki a legutolsó találkozásukkor meg akarta ölni őket, most együtt dolgozott vele, hogy megmentsék a társukat... Hirtelen úgy érezte magát, mintha hárman megint egy csapat lennének, mint ahogy egykor voltak...  
Megkezdte a csakra bevezetését Naruto testébe. Megdöbbent, ahogy megérezte, milyen mennyiségű csakrája van az Uchihának. Pedig valószínűleg, csak egy részét bocsátotta most a rendelkezésére...  
Végül abbahagyta a gondolkozást, és minden erejét a szőkére összpontosította. A csakrát végigfuttatta a fiú erein, hogy utolérje a mérget. Száját beharapva tapasztalta, hogy a méreg már elhagyta a kart, és a jobb tüdőt is célba vette. Igyekezett útját állni, és belehatolva megbontani a szerkezetét, úgy, hogy közben a felépítését is vizsgálta, ami az ellenszer összeállításához kellett.  
Hosszú idő telt el, míg végül megszüntette a csakraáramlást. Megtörölte homlokát, és Sasukéra nézett. A fiún egyáltalán nem látszott, hogy kifárasztotta volna a nagy mennyiségű csakra elhasználása.  
\- Rendben lesz? - mikor Sakura bólintott, a fekete megelégedve nézett rá. - Akkor hozok a tüskéből mintát.  
Aztán kezeivel megtámaszkodott Naruto teste mellett, és annak arca fölé hajolt.  
Sakura tágra nyílt szemekkel nézte, s szíve kihagyott a dobbanásban. Látta, hogy Sasuke összeszűkülő szemekkel pásztázza a szőke verejtékező homlokát, összeszorított szemeit, láztól kipirult arcát, s résnyire nyitott száját, ahogy sebesen veszi a levegőt.  
A rózsahajú lány egy rémisztő pillanatig azt hitte, a szeme előtt fogja megcsókolni. Valami rándult egyet a hasában a gondolatra, s gyomra összezsugorodott.  
Sasuke azonban ekkor a fiú füléhez hajolt, s halkan, de tisztán érhetően suttogta:  
\- Ne merj meghalni, dobe! - hiába volt fenyegetően parancsoló a hangja, Sakura azt kívánta, bár neki mondott volna ilyesmit.  
Sasuke ezután egy feketés lobbanással eltűnt, s a lány magára maradt az eszméletlen Narutóval.  
Sakura a szőkére nézett, és azon gondolkodott, mi olyan különleges van benne, hogy ilyen reakciókat vált ki Sasukéból. Pedig mindketten fiúk!  
A lány nem tehetett róla, hirtelen újra megjelent szívében az a féltékenység, amit régen, gyerekkorában mindig érzett Naruto iránt. Sasuke sosem viszonozta az ő gyengéd szeretetét, és mindig csak Narutóval volt elfoglalva, mint elsőszámú, és legnagyobb riválisa. De miért!? Miért olyan különleges Naruto, hogy az Uchiha csak őt tünteti ki a figyelmével? És most már, ezek szerint, mással is...  
Aztán Sakura hirtelen ráébredt, mire is gondol. Lelkére mázsás súllyal ereszkedett a bűntudat, ahogy a szőke hevesen emelkedő mellkasára nézett.  
Naruto miatta került ilyen állapotba. Ha nem fogadja el Sasuke kegyetlen feltételeit, és nem jön ide, nem is vágja meg az a mérgező tüske. Nyilván, Naruto sem jókedvéből tette azt Sasukéval, amit. Végig csak a lánynak akart segíteni.  
Ő pedig, mint valami ostoba csitri, féltékenykedik rá.  
Pedig a fiú annyiszor segített neki! Mindig mellette állt, mindig támogatta, és mindig éreztette vele, hogy nincs egyedül. És persze, számtalanszor megmentette az életét.  
Úgyhogy eljött az ideje, hogy Sakura legalább ennyivel hozzájáruljon adóssága törlesztéséhez.  
A lány Naruto mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, s a bűntudat miatt égni kezdtek a szemei.

*

  
\- Kész van?  
\- Igen.  
Sakura elvette Sasuke kezéből az üres injekciós üvegcsét, és beletöltötte a világoszöld folyadékot.  
Sokáig tartott, míg elemezte a mérget, de hatalmas szerencséjük volt, amiért az összes szükséges alkotóanyag beszerezhető volt a környéken, illetve, a bonyolultabbak Kabuto raktárában.... Másfél óra alatt sikerült a lánynak elkészítenie a szert.  
Nemsokára Naruto felébred, és megint olyan lesz, mint máskor. A lánynak furcsa volt beismerni, de hiányoztak neki a fiú őrültségei. Már a fogvatartása alatt is. Nélküle túl üres, túl unalmas volt az élet... Túl csendes.  
Jó volt kiszabadulni végre abból az átkozott sötét szobából. Mikor Sasukéval haladtak kifelé, nem tudott szétnézni, mert nagyon siettek, de annyit azért meg tudott állapítani, hogy a helység nagyjából a múltkori rejtekhely mása.  
Odakint már sötét volt, Sakura mégis világosnak érezte a sötét cella után. A friss levegő kitisztította a fejét, miközben Sasukéval a szükséges növények után jártak.  
Tényleg hatalmas szerencséjük volt, hogy mindent találtak. És most itt van az ellenszer, készen.  
Sakura vett egy mély levegőt, kifújta, aztán határozottan Naruto vénájába szúrta a tűt.  
Sasuke és ő mindketten feszülten nézték, ahogy az anyag utolsó cseppje is eltűnik Narutóban.  
A lány kihúzta a tűt, és az üvegcsét lerakta maga mellé a sarokba. Majd a feketére nézett.  
Sasuke rezzenéstelen tekintettel figyelte Narutót, akinek szinte azonnal lassulni kezdett a lélegzetvétele. Sakura megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.  
\- Sokáig tart, míg teljesen felemészti a mérgezést, de a mellékhatásokon hamar túl leszünk. Most már csak pihennie kell.  
Sasuke a lány zöld szemeibe nézett, s az hirtelen nem tudott mit kezdeni magával. Most, hogy túl voltak rajta, nem tudott semmi olyat mondani, ami ne tűnt volna hatalmas közhelynek.  
Az Uchiha aztán fölállt, és gyengéden fölnyalábolta a földről Narutót. Sakura nyelt egyet, és elfordította a tekintetét, ahogy lassan ő is feltápászkodott.  
Sasuke berúgta a félig nyitva levő ajtót, s lassan megindult előre. A lány lassan, szótlanul követte.  
Ahogy a háta mögött haladt, sosem érezte még magát ennyire fölöslegesnek. A fiú ott ment előtte, karjaiban Narutóval, és a lány a teljesen fölösleges harmadiknak érezte magát. De mi lehet ez a különleges kötelék a két fiú között, amit ennyire nem tudnak elszakítani?  
Sasuke hirtelen hátranézett, és ez zökkentette ki a lányt a gondolataiból. A fiú intett neki, hogy nyissa ki előtte az ajtót. Sakura keserű ízzel a szájában tett eleget a kérésnek.  
Nagy szoba volt, mégis, azt a barátságtalan érzést keltette, mint a helység többi része. Ahogy Sakura követte a fiút, a földön szétdobált fekete kimonók voltak. Pont olyan, mint amiben Naruto meglátogatta őt korábban.  
Gombóc nőtt a torkában, és megint érezte összezsugorodni a gyomrát. Pedig tudta, hogy lassan hozzá kell szoknia a gondolathoz...  
De most sokkal egyszerűbb volt elfordítani a fejét, és Sasukét nézni, ahogy óvatosan lefekteti a szőkét az ágyra, és betakarja. A szemeiben végtelen gyengédség tükröződött, és a lányban megint keserű féltékenység ébredt.  
\- Sasuke-kun... - az kérdőn pillantott rá, miközben letérdelt Naruto mellett a földre, s ráült a lábára. - Miért... kényszerítetted arra Narutót?  
\- Arra... ? - a fiú szemlátomást nem értette először, mire utal, de Sakura inkább meghalt volna, mintsem, hogy kimondja. De nem is volt rá szükség, a fiú arca hirtelen zárkózottá vált. - Valóban tudni akarod?  
Sakura nem számított arra, hogy a fiú kérdéssel felel. Zavartan nyelt egyet, és csöndben marad. Tudni akarta igen, de... Nem tudott megszólalni.  
\- Akkor ne kérdezz rá többet. - Sasuke nyilván lezártnak tekintette a kérdést. Karjait az ágyra fektette, s úgy figyelte tovább az alvó fiút.  
Aztán hirtelen maga mellé intette Sakurát.  
A lány dobogó szívvel ment oda, s a földre ereszkedett. Mikor pedig az Uchiha hirtelen megfogta a kezét, azt hitte, menten kiugrik a szíve a torkán.  
\- Mostanra már biztosan eloszlott a méreg nagy része, de azért használd még a csakrám.  
Sakurának beletelt pár másodpercbe, míg felfogta, hogy az Uchiha azt akarja, gyógyítsa magát. Megrázta a fejét.  
\- Köszönöm, de nem szükséges. Nincs komoly fizikai sérülésem, fölösleges erre pocsékolni.  
Sasuke kételkedve nézett rá, de végül beleegyezően bólintott, és elengedte a lány kezét.  
Sakura ennek azonban nem örült. Lehet, hogy mégis el kellett volna fogadnia? Azt hitte, szíve már rég elfeledte ezeket az érzéseket, de megint elbizonytalanodott...  
\- Sakura...  
A lány azonnal a fiú felé fordult, de ő az alvó Narutót nézte gyengéd szemekkel.  
\- Köszönöm.  
Ez az egyetlen, halk szó elég volt, hogy Sakura szíve összeszoruljon. Úgy hangzott, mintha a fiú a saját tulajdonának megmentését köszönte volna meg.  
A lány égő szemekkel nézett az alvó szőkére, s magában fohászkodott hozzá.  
Ébredj fel hamar, Naruto! Akkor megszűnik ez a fájdalom... Akkor megszűnik ez a csend.


	12. Döntés

Hosszú percekig eltartott, míg Naruto rájött, hogy az éles fájdalom a fejében hasogat. Ráadásul a füle is nagyon zúgott. Megpróbálta mozgatni a testét, de az izmai mintha felmondták volna a szolgálatot.  
Egy rémítő pillanatig azt hitte, teljesen lebénult, de a jobb karjában megjelenő feszegető, égető fájdalom eloszlatta efeletti kétségeit. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét.  
Első pillantása az íves mintával díszített, sötétbarna plafonra esett. Tehát akkor a rejtekhelyen van. De hogy is került ide?  
Naruto próbálta felidézni, mi az utolsó, amire emlékszik, de nagyon nehezen ment. Sasukéval volt, aki idehozta őt... Aztán összevesztek valamin... Ő pedig...  
Sakura-chan! - hasított elméjébe a felismerés. - Sakura-chan, kikötözve, aki "jól megvan"...  
Mintha korábbi bénulása soha nem is lett volna, felült az ágyon. A hirtelen mozdulatra azonban fájdalom hasított a fejébe, olyan éles, hogy a kezével oda kellett kapnia. Szeme előtt összemosódtak a dolgok, úgyhogy összeszorította őket, és úgy várta az enyhülést.  
Mikor aztán elmúlt a fájdalom, elvette kezét a szeme elől, s szétnézett.  
Az első, amit meglátott, a bal oldalán lévő Sasuke volt. Fiú a földön ülve hajolt rá az ágyra, s összefont két karjára fektetve a fejét, aludt. Naruto döbbenten nézte őt, de szívében mintha pattant volna valami. Egy apró kis szikra, mely, ahogy nézte a mellette fekvő srác békésen pihenő arcát, egyre nagyobb lánggá nőtt, hogy mind jobban megmelegítse a szőke fiú szívét.  
Vajon mióta lehet itt velem? - tanakodott, s közben erős vágyat érzett, hogy megsimítsa azokat az éjfekete tincseket. Hiába tudta a tudatával, miket tett a fiú, Naruto abban a percben nem tudott haraggal gondolni rá.  
De, meg kell keresnem Sakura-chant! - a gondolatra óvatosan megmozdult az ágyon, mely nyikordult egyet. Felszisszenve nézett Sasukéra, de a fiú semmi jelét nem adta annak, hogy fel kívánna ébredni.  
Megnyugodva fordult át a jobb oldalára, hogy kimásszon az ágyból. De aztán megdermedt.  
Az ágy mellett egy szék állt, s benne egy rózsahajú lány aludt. De nem ugyanaz a lány, akit a bilincsekben látott. Enne a lánynak a haja fényesen csillogva lógott az arcába, melyen a szépeket álmodók békés ábrázata ült. Testéről eltűnt a horzsolások nagy része, nyakán a furcsa seb már alig volt látható. Ahogy szorította a vállára vetett plédet, látszott, hogy csuklóira szoros kötés került.  
Mikor pedig az ágynyikordulásra lassan felnyitotta szemeit, és az őt néző fiúra pillantott, tekintete felélénkült, zöld szemébe visszatért a csillogás, és a régi mosolyával nevetett a fiúra.  
\- Naruto!  
Ledobta válláról a plédet, felpattant a székről, és Narutóhoz lépve szorosan a karjaiba zárta a megdöbbent fiút.  
\- Sa- Sakura-chan! - s érezte, hogy pír lepi el az arcát. - Mit kerese...  
De nem tudta befejezni, mert a lány félbeszakította a lány ujjongása.  
\- Jajj, ha tudnád mennyire aggódtunk! Attól féltünk, valamit rosszul csináltunk az ellenszer elkészítésénél, mert hiába húzódott vissza a méreg, te egyre csak nem akartál felkelni, és...  
\- Sakura-chan! - nyögött fel a szőke, ahogy a lány még jobban szorította. - Ez fáj!  
A lány még egy utolsót szorított rajta, aztán elengedte, és boldogan mosolyogva nézte tovább.  
\- De... Mi történt velem? - kérdezte Naruto, ahogy igyekezett megemészteni a Sakurától hallottakat. - Méreg? Ellenszer? Mi... Mi történt?  
\- Nem emlékszel? - Sakura boldog mosolya eltűnt, helyette komoly ábrázatot öltött arca. - Nézz a jobb csuklódra.  
A fiú megtette, és akkor minden eszébe jutott. Persze! A vágás, ami lilává színeződött, és a csík, ami egyre csak felfelé húzódott a karján...  
De az a csík most eltűnt, és a vágás normális, vöröses színben játszott.  
\- Akkor... - gondolkozott hangosan Naruto. - Mérgező volt a tüske? Azért ájultam el?  
\- Nem csak egyszerűen mérgező. - mondta lassan, határozottan Sakura, úgy, mint amikor a tanárnő oktatja ki a gyerekeket. - Hanem különösen veszélyes. Ez egy különleges növény, melynek tüskéi csak a teliholdat megelőző héten mérgezőek. Ez a tüske a mérgek legkedveltebb alapanyaga, mert, ha bejut a szervezetbe, két-háromnapnyi lappangás után fejti csak ki hatását, amikor is a vágás helyétől kezdve a szívig kúszva folyamatosan károsítja a testrészeket, amiken áthaladt. A virága és a tüskék normál állapotban gyógyszerek alapanyagai, de a tüske mérgére az ellenszert csak akkor lehet sikeresre készíteni, ha belekeverjük az azon a bizonyos héten nyíló virágait.  
\- Ez azt jelenti... - Naruto lassan kezdte felfogni, milyen sok gondot is okozott a lánynak.  
\- Ez azt jelenti - ismételte emeltebben Sakura -, hogy áldd a szerencsédet, amiért az ájulásod napja még épp belefért az egy hétbe. Nem tudom, mihez kezdtünk volna, ha nem sikerül megszerezni a virágot...  
\- Aggódtunk, csináltunk, kezdtünk... Miért beszélsz folyton többes számban?  
A lány elnézett Naruto mögött. A fiú követte a tekintetét, és pillantása az alvó Sasukéra esett.  
Kikerekedett szemekkel fordult vissza Sakurához. Sasuke? Aggódott érte?  
Most, hogy jobban belegondolt, furcsállta, hogy korábban nem tűnt fel neki a bizarr helyzet. Sakura itt van, egy szobában vele és Sasukéval... Holott a fiú kegyetlenül bánt vele, és most itt vannak teljes nyugalommal a másik mellett, ráadásul, ezek szerint, összedolgoztak... Őérte...  
A gondolatra kellemes melegség öntötte el Naruto lelkét.  
Sakura aztán hirtelen intett Narutónak, és az ajtó felé indult.  
\- Gyere, inkább menjünk ki. - És közben az Uchihára nézett. - Hagyjuk aludni, mert nagyon fáradt lehet. Habár kétlem, hogy akár ágyúgolyóval fel lehetne ébreszteni...  
Naruto furcsállta, hogy Sakura így törődik Sasukéval. Miért nem esik a torkának, azok után, amit a másik tett vele? Talán valahogy megbékéltek? A szőke egyre kíváncsibb lett, mi történt, amíg ő nem volt magánál.  
  
Sakura egy másik szobába vezette, ami nagyon hasonlított a Sasukééhez, csak épp kisebb volt az ágy, és valamivel több fáklya világította meg. A lány leült az ágyra, s maga alá vonta a lábait.  
-Otthonosan mozogsz, Sakura-chan. - jegyezte meg, ahogy leült a lány mellé.  
\- Aha... - mondta amaz félvállról. - Amíg eszméletlen voltál, Sasuke-kun ezt a szobát adta ki nekem. Közel van a ti...étekhez - Naruto figyelmét nem kerülte el, milyen nehezen mondta ki, s ettől zavarba jött -, úgyhogy gyorsan át tudtam menni, ha gond volt.  
\- Hogy érted? - Zavarát legyőzve gondolkodott. - Ez úgy hangzott, mintha én már napok óta...  
\- Miért, szerinted mennyit aludtál?  
Naruto elhallgatott. Rossz érzése volt a kérdéssel kapcsolatban... Sakura nem cáfolta meg.  
\- Csaknem két teljes napot.  
\- Mi-MIII!??  
Naruto szörnyülködve húzta össze a szemöldökét. Két napot végigaludt!?  
\- De meg kell mondanom, Naruto - váltott kemény hangra Sakura. A fiú ránézett. -, örülhetünk, hogy egyáltalán felébredtél. A méreg már nagyon szétterjedt a testedben, és lehetetlen, hogy ne vetted volna észre a jeleit.  
Naruto bűntudatosan gondolt az időnkénti fájdalomra, majd amikor észrevette a csuklóján az elszíneződést.  
\- Az még hagyján, hogy Sasuke-kunnak nem szóltál semmit - folytatta Sakura -, de hogy nekem sem, arra nincs magyarázat! Pedig meg lett volna rá a lehetőséged. Bármilyen állapotban voltam is, egy mérgezést azért felismertem volna! Van fogalmad róla, mennyire aggódtunk miattad? Ne játssz ilyen könnyelműen az életeddel!  
Naruto lehajtotta a fejét. Tudta, hogy szólnia kellett volna, de... Akkor úgy gondolta, talán minden könnyebb lenne, ha egyszerűen eltűnne a világból. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a barátai ennyire aggódnak miatta.  
Barátok... Sasukéra gondolt, de szíve nem tudta, minek is érzi a fiút. Barát? Ellenség? Vagy...  
\- Naa... - látván, hogy mennyire elszontyolodott, Sakura gyengéden oldalba lökte a fiút. - Most már nem változtathatsz rajta. De máskor légy sokkal óvatosabb, és bízz bennünk.  
Naruto bólintott, és abban a pillanatban kedve lett volna magához szorítani a lányt, és megmondani neki, hogy mennyire hálás, és mennyire szereti.  
De aztán a fejében régóta ott motoszkáló gondolat szaladt a szájára.  
\- Sakura-chan... - a kérdezett rá szegezte zöld szemeit. - Sasukéval... Mi történt? Úgy értem, hogyhogy kiengedett? És hogyhogy nem... nem estek egymásnak, vagy valami? Azt hittem...  
\- ... Ha kiszabadulok, rávetem magam, és megpróbálom halálra verni? - kérdezett vissza mosolyogva Sakura. - Eleinte valóban így terveztem. De...  
Sakura sóhajtott egyet, és Naruto kezét kezdte nézni. Halkan, lassan szólalt meg.  
\- Megváltozott. Egyszer csak megjelent a cellámban, a karjaiban tartva téged. Azonnal elengedett, és a segítségemet kérte, hogy meggyógyíthassunk. Nem tudom, mi történt vele, de aggódott érted, Naruto. Nagyon.  
Sakura a döbbent Naruto szemébe nézett. De csak egyetlen pillanatig, utána újra elfordította tekintetét.  
\- A saját csakráját ajánlotta fel, hogy lelassítsam a méreg terjedését, segített keresni a hozzávalókat az ellenszerhez, és miután azt beadtuk, el sem mozdult az ágyad mellől. Sokszor mondtam neki, hogy menjen, aludjon, de nem volt hajlandó. A két nap alatt összesen háromszor kelt fel enni, és csak ma aludt el. De ennek már jó ideje, úgyhogy most nagyjából kipihenheti magát.  
Naruto nem tudott megszólalni. A kezeit nézte, de nem látott semmit. Csak Sakura szavai visszhangoztak a fülében.  
Sasuke ennyire aggódott érte? De hát miért? Ő nem csak egy játék a számára, amit egy hétig használni akar? Egy hét... ezek szerint, már csak három napuk maradt.  
Bár most, hogy Sakura-chant elengedte, nem tudta, mi fog következni.  
\- Meg kell értened, Naruto. - Sakura furcsa hangon beszélt, mint aki a sírás szélén áll. - Ilyen helyzetben nem tudtam haragudni rá. Dühös voltam, és a világ legnagyobb fájdalmát kívántam neki, de... Úgy láttam, hogy a világ legnagyobb fájdalma az lett volna a számára, ha te többet nem ébredsz fel. Azt pedig nem hagyhattam.  
Sakura már nem csak a sírás szélén állt, hanem ténylegesen sírt is. Naruto nem tudta, mit csináljon a lánnyal, csak bizonytalanul a hátára tette a kezét.  
\- És... - kezdte halkan Naruto. - Ami közöttetek történt... Megbeszéltétek?  
Sakura a kézfejével törölgette a szemét, és nagyokat szipogott.  
\- Én... sokszor próbáltam beszélgetést kezdeményezni vele. De csak egy-két szóval válaszolgatott. Újra úgy éreztem magam, mint geninként, aki Sasuke-kun figyelmére vár. - keserűen felnevetett. - Tegnap délután aztán... Egyszer csak megjelent egy adag krémmel, és fáslival. Bekötözte a kezeimet. És... elmondta. Hogy miért tette, amit tett.  
Naruto feszülten várta a folytatást, de a csöndet csak Sakura időnkénti szipogása törte meg.  
\- És? - kérdezett rá végül Naruto.  
Sakura a szemébe nézett. Arcán ott csillogtak a könnyek nyomai, de hangját megkeményítette.  
\- Sajnálom, Naruto, de az csak kettőnkre vonatkozik. Ha úgy érzi, veled is meg fogja osztani. - látván a rettentően csalódott kifejezést Naruto arcán, fáradtan mosolyogva hozzátette. - Maradjunk annyiban, hogy Sasuke-kun bűne súlyos, és van okom a haragra. De azok után, amit ő elmondott, inkább csak szánni és sajnálni tudom.  
Naruto nagyon rosszul viselte, hogy őt kihagyták. Miért nem mondja el Sakura-chan!?  
\- Egyébként - a szőke csodálkozva nézte, hogy Sakura hamiskás mosolyra húzza a száját. -, valamilyen szinten bánni fogja, mert a karmolásom nyoma még jó darabig ott lesz a kezén.  
\- He? - kérdezett vissza értetlenül Nauro.  
\- Nem láttad? - Sakura olyan gonosz mosolyt villantott, ami Sasukénak is díszére vált volna. - Mikor még ki voltam kötözve, ő jókor állt jó helyen, és sikerült végigkarmolnom a bal kezét. Nem törődtem a fájdalommal, még egy kis csakrát is vittem bele, úgyhogy elég mély lett.  
Narutónak eszébe jutott a vágás, amit akkor látott meg az Uchiha bal kezén, mielőtt meghallotta Sakura sikolyát. Így már világos volt.  
Ezután csak ültek az ágyon, és mosolyogtak egymásra. Hirtelen aztán kinyílt az ajtó.  
A fiú és a lány egyszerre néztek az ajtóban álló alakra. A rózsahajú azonban hamar elfordította a tekintetét.  
\- Sasuke... - suttogta Naruto.  
Valóban két nap telt volna el azóta, hogy utoljára látta? A fekete semmivel sem nézett ki másként, mint korábban, egyáltalán nem látszott rajta, hogy az imént ébredt volna fel.  
\- Naruto.  
A szőke elgondolkodott, vajon Sakura az igazat mesélte e. Így, hogy az Uchiha keményen néző, kifejezéstelen, fekete szemeibe pillantott, aligha tudta elképzelni, hogy a fiú nemrég még az ágyánál virrasztva várta az ébredtét...  
\- Én... Azt hiszem, még visszafeküdnék egy kicsit. - szólalt meg halkan Sakura, s elnyúlt Naruto mellett az ágyon. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy egyik fiúnak se kelljen a szemébe néznie.  
\- Jó. Úgyis beszédem van Narutóval. - és indult is kifelé az ajtón.  
Naruto kelletlenül felállt, és követte. Ez nagyon nem hangzott valami bíztatóan... - gondolta.  
  
Visszamentek Sasuke szobájába. A fiú közben semmit nem szólt Narutóhoz, nem kérdezte, jól van-e, egyáltalán semmit. A szőke kételkedett, hogy egyáltalán örül-e annak, hogy felébredt.  
A szobába beérvén Naruto egy perc gondolkozás után leült az ágyra. Sasuke odahúzta elé a széket, amin Sakura ült, majd megfordította, s lovagló ülésben ráereszkedett. Keményen Naruto szemébe nézett, aki nagyon kényelmetlenül kezdte érezni magát.  
\- Naruto. - a fekete hangjában nem volt semmi érzelem, és ez megijesztette a fiút.  
Sakura-chan is beteg lehetett. - gondolta. - Még hogy Sasuke aggódott értem... Csak rá kell nézni.  
\- Először is, szeretnék gratulálni az ostobaságodhoz, ami majdnem az életedbe került. - tárgyilagos, hűvös hangja rosszul esett Narutónak. - De ezt nem ragoznám, gondolom, Sakura már megtette helyettem.  
Naruto nyelt egyet, és bólintott. Zavartan a takaró ráncait kezdte tanulmányozni.  
\- Amíg aludtál... Sokat gondolkodtam. - kezdte lassan Sasuke - Én erős akaratú ember vagyok. Ha eldöntök valamit, azt mindig véghezviszem. És ha szükséges, hát erőszakkal is. Márpedig, én szilárdan eldöntöttem valamit.  
A szőke fiú felnézett, és egyenesen Sasuke kőkeményen rászegeződő pillantásával találta szembe magát.  
\- De most először, kudarcot vallottam. - Sasuke gúnyosan elmosolyodott, amit Naruto nem tudott mire vélni. - Látom, hiába múltak az évek, a Sakura iránti lelkesedésed mit sem változott.  
Naruto kérdőn nézett a fiúra, és nem értette, hogy az mit akar ezzel. De nem szólalt meg.  
\- Már a gyakorlópályán láttam, milyen bizalmas viszonyban vagytok. Feldühített. De még így sem bántottam volna Sakurát annyira, ha az nem kezdi el a fejemhez vágni a sértéseit.  
A szőke félve látta, hogy Sasuke arca egyre fenyegetőbbé válik, szeméből kivesz minden csillogás. És félt attól, hogy hamarosan rajta fogja kitölteni a dühét.  
\- Mi jogon von le elhamarkodott következtetéseket? Mit tud rólam az a lány? - sziszegte. - Semmit! És mégis... Még mikor velem voltál, akkor is csak ő járt az eszedben. Megmondtam, hogy ne menj a közelébe, te mégis megkerested őt! Úgy látszik - folytatta keserű hangon -, a közöttetek lévő kötelék az, amit nem lehet elszakítani...  
Naruto vegyes érzelmekkel hallgatta Sasukét. Miért beszél így? Egészen úgy hangzik, mintha...  
\- Sasuke, te... - Naruto tudta, hogy a tűzzel játszik, mégsem állta meg, hogy ne tegye fel a kérdést. - Te... féltékeny vagy?  
\- Hn...  
Sasuke lehunyta a szemét, és száját keserű félmosolyra húzta. Narutót megdöbbentette a reakció.  
De még inkább az, hogy a következő percben az Uchiha felállt, Naruto mellé lépett, és felhúzta őt az ágyról.  
\- Számít az valamit? - suttogta, majd jobbjával megragadta Naruto állát, és megemelvén azt, száját a fiúéra nyomta.  
Naruto megdermedt. Nem számított a csókra, de még inkább arra nem, hogy az ilyen lesz - keserű, fájdalmas, dühös, csalódott... De ahogy Sasuke a szája közé csúsztatta nyelvét, a csók fokozatosan ellágyult, s Naruto szemét lehunyva viszonozta.  
Hosszú percek teltek el, mire Sasuke végül lassan elemelte a fejét. Fekete szemét az égkék szemekbe fúrta, s pillantásában újra ott volt az a gyengédség, mint azelőtt.  
\- Úgyhogy, újra döntést hoztam.  
Vajon Naruto csak képzelődött, vagy tényleg fájdalmas hangon mondta ezt? És hogy érti?  
\- Neked is megvan a döntési lehetőséged. De élni fogsz vele, ezért nem álltatom magam. Már látom, hogy a közöttetek lévő köteléket épp úgy nem lehet elszakítani, mint ahogy én is képtelen voltam a miénket.  
Sasuke szinte már csak suttogott, és Naruto egyre kevésbé értette, mire akar célozni. De az Uchiha a következő mondatával mindent egyértelművé tett. Olyannyira, hogy a szőke fiú egész testében megdermedt, s tudatára fagyos zsibbadás ült.  
\- Elmehetsz, Naruto. Fogd Sakurát, és vidd messzire. Én pedig soha többé nem kerülök a szemetek elé.


	13. Szerelem

Naruto csak állt megdermedve, és próbálta felfogni, amit Sasuke mondott.  
Komolyan úgy értette...? Naruto most felállhat és hazamehet Konohába, Sakura-channal együtt? Anélkül, hogy a fekete bármit tenne velük?  
A szőke fiú úgy érezte, mintha az addig lábára akasztott bilincseket valaki hirtelen levenné, de a mozdulat hirtelenségétől a lábai nem bírnák megtartani a súlyát, és összecsuklana.  
Lázasan zakatolt az agya. Lelke megkönnyebbült, és azonnali utasítást adott ki testének, hogy álljon fel, és hagyja el ezt a sötét helyet, ahol annyi rosszat kellett átélnie.  
De ugyanakkor... Nem ment ki a fejéből Sasuke utolsó mondata.  
" Én pedig soha többé nem kerülök a szemetek elé."  
Naruto ezt nem akarta. Elég volt csak rá gondolnia, és szíve mintha menten ketté akarat volna hasadni. Nem, azt nem bírná elviselni, ha soha többé nem láthatná Sasukét! Legyen bármi a bűntett, amit a fiú elkövetett, hiába nyomja mázsás teher a vállát, a szőke képtelen volt haraggal gondolni rá. És most... Még Sakura-chan is, úgy tűnik, részben megbocsátott neki. Miért kárhoztassa ő mégis arra, hogy többé sose láthassák viszont egymást?  
Naruto visszaesett az ágyra. Fejét lehajtotta, és csak a földet nézte, de még így is magán érezte az Uchiha tekintetét.  
Sasuke törődik vele, kedveli... Naruto nem tudná megmondani, milyen módon, de valamennyire biztosan kedveli. És ő sem akarja örökre elveszíteni. Akkor nem az lenne a legjobb, ha nem fogadná el az ajánlatot? Hiszen már csak három napjuk van. Mit számít az?  
De erre a gondolatra is elszomorodott. Három nap... és utána vége. Véglegesen. Orochimaru visszajön, és neki meg Sakurának a lehető leggyorsabban el kell tűnnie. De aztán mi lesz velük? Úgy tesznek, mintha ez a hét egy álom lett volna, ami sohasem történt meg?  
Nem, azt nem akarom! - Naruto megfeszítette a vállát, s Sasuke fehér ingébe markolt. - Képtelen lennék visszatérni a normális életemhez. Többé már nem...  
Talán, ha maradnának még erre a három napra, sikerülne meggyőzniük a fiút, hogy térjen vissza velük a faluba. Hiszen, amikor az előbb ott voltak hárman a szobában, egy percig valóban úgy érezte magát, mintha valóban a régi 7-es csapat lennének.  
A gondolattól a szőke fellelkesedett, de ahogy a harmadik csapattagra gondolt, öröme elmúlt.  
Nem, ezt nem teheti meg Sakura-channal. Az még hagyján lenne, hogy ő itt marad, de Naruto sejtette, hogy Sasuke nem engedné haza egyedül a lányt. Hát persze, hisz akkor kiszednék belőle, hogy ő hol van, és érte jönnének. De azt viszont nem várhatja el a lánytól, hogy még három napot eltöltsön itt velük, főleg, hogy Sakura tisztában van azzal, mi történik a két fiú között...  
  
Naruto nem volt ostoba. Érezte a lányon, hogy az még mindig szereti Sasukét. Mennyire fájhat neki, hogy az Uchiha nem őt választotta! Noha Naruto sem értette, miért pont őt akarja...  
Talán, mert régi riválisok. És azzal, hogy a szó legszorosabb értelmében maga alá gyűri az ellenfelét, Sasuke felsőbbrendűnek érzi magát.  
Akármi is az oka, Naruto nem teheti ki annak a kegyetlenségnek a lányt, hogy itt maradván végig kelljen "néznie" a fiúk megállapodásának tárgyát. Hisz mit csinálhatna? Üljön a szobában, míg Sasuke és ő az ágyban akcióznak? Nem, ezt nem várhatja el tőle...  
De várjunk. - hasított a fejébe a gondolat. - Egyáltalán - mikor döntöttem el, hogy én akarom?  
De bármennyit is gondolkozott Naruto, erre a döntésre jutott. Igen, nem számít, hányszor választhatna újra, ő mindig elfogadná Sasuke ajánlatát, és mindig eltöltené itt azt a hetet. Noha sok mindenen változtatna, leginkább, a Sakura-chant érintő ügyeken, a fiú örült, hogy Sasuke ilyen hirtelen visszakerült az életébe. Mintha az a három év sosem lett volna, újra teljesen hozzászokott a fiú közelségéhez. Soha többé nem akart elválni tőle.  
De... - felsóhajtott. Hosszan, és keserűen, miközben felállt, s kék szemeit lassan Sasukéra emelte. - Nem lehetek önző. Sasuke az volt, három évvel ezelőtt önös érdekből hagyta maga után a falut, és a barátait. Naruto, aki szintén a hátrahagyottak között volt, és akit talán a legjobban sújtott barátja távozása, saját bőrén tapasztalta, milyen, ha az, aki fontos a számunkra, cserben hagyja őket.  
Épp ezért, ő ezt nem teheti meg Sakura-channal.  
Sasuke döntési lehetőséget ajánlott neki. Ő pedig élni fog vele. Nem hagyja cserben a lányt, akinek annyit köszönhet.  
\- Sasuke...  
A hangja halk volt, alig lehetett hallani.  
Nincs idő tétovázni. Azonnal ki kell mondania, mielőtt még kettéhasad a szíve, és meggondolja magát.  
De... Lehet, hogy már elkésett? Ahogy Sasuke szemeibe nézett, a fiú már nyilván kiolvasta az övéiből a választ. A fekete szemek sosem néztek még rá olyan szomorú beletörődéssel, mint abban a percben. Naruto legszívesebben azonnal az Uchiha mellkasára hajtotta volna a fejét, azt suttogván, hogy nincs baj, örökké vele marad.  
De nem tehette.  
\- Sasuke. - erősen kellett koncentrálnia, hogy ne harapja be a száját. - Akkor többé... nem vagyunk a foglyaid.  
A fiú némán lehajtotta a fejét. Naruto először nem értette, aztán a fiú a kezébe vette a szőke kezeit, s arcához emelve gyengéd csókot nyomott rájuk. Könnyű volt, mint egy lepke csókja, de hosszú és gyengéd... Mint egy búcsúcsók.  
Narutónak abban a percben égni kezdett a szeme, úgyhogy elfordította a fejét. Nem akarta, hogy Sasuke lássa, mennyire nehezére esett lemondani róla.  
De a bensőjét nem kellett takargatnia. Úgy érezte, szíve darabokra tört az utolsó mondatával, lelke eltűnt a semmiben. Máris érezte Sasuke hiányát, noha a fiú még ott volt mellette, s tudta, a lelkében keletkezett űrt soha semmi nem fogja tudni helyrehozni.  
Megérte? Tényleg nem volt más út? Hiszen csak három rövid napról volt szó... Talán még Sakura-chan is itt maradt volna, hisz szereti a fiút, és mellette akar lenni...  
De nyilván nem úgy, hogy az a fiú épp egy másikkal hempereg az ágyban... És biztos, hogy a lehető leghamarabb szeretne eltűnni erről a helyről, ahol annyit kellett szenvednie...  
\- Naruto...?  
Összeszorította a szemeit, és még jobban elfordította a fejét, de érezte magán a fekete döbbent pillantását.  
\- Te sírsz? Naruto... - És gyengéden magához vonta a fiút.  
A szőke szemei egy pillanatra tágra nyíltak, de aztán újra lecsukódtak. Kezeivel úgy kapaszkodott Sasuke ingébe, mintha soha többé nem akarná elengedni, mintha az lenne a mentőmellény a tengerbe esett szerencsétlen számára. Hangosan zokogott, s közben igyekezett örökre belevésni a tudatába, milyen a dereka körül érezni Sasuke meleg karját, s milyen a haját gyengéden simogató kéz érintése.  
\- Sa- Sasuke... - zokogta, s még görcsösebben kapaszkodott.  
Tényleg így kell lennie? Semmiképp nem tölthetik együtt még legalább azt a három napot?  
\- Mi- mi lenne... - Alig lehetett érteni a szavait, annyira sírt. Sasuke inge a mellkasán már nyilván rongyig ázott, de a fiút szemmel láthatóan nem zavarta. Szemeit Narutóra szegezte, s várta a folytatást. - Mi lenne, ha... nem foglyokként... hanem, mint ven-vendégek... maradnánk?  
Ahogy kimondta, érezte, hogy Sasuke megfeszül. Ó, ha tudná a fiú, mennyi akaraterőre volt szüksége, hogy kimondhassa ezeket a szavakat! De érezte, tudta, muszáj megtennie, különben nem éri meg a holnapot.  
Szüksége volt Sasukéra. És amíg csak van rá lehetősége, ki kell használnia minden percet, amit vele tölthet.  
Az Uchiha még mindig le volt dermedve, de hirtelen aztán mindkét kezét Naruto köré fonta, és magához szorította annak remegő testét.  
\- Naruto...!  
Narutót még soha nem ölelte meg senki. Már úgy, igazán. Úgy, ahogy Sasuke abban a percben. Sosem érezte még, milyen az, ha két ember így kapaszkodik egymásba, mintha a másik jelentené a szálat, ami még az élethez köti. Mintha a másik jelentené a levegőt, mely nélkül meghal. Mintha a másik a saját teste része lenne, ami nélkül nem volna egész ember.  
\- Biztos voltam benne, hogy elmész... - suttogta Sasuke. Naruto érezte a leheletét a fülénél, s az érzés jóleső bizsergéssel töltötte el. A fekete hajú ölelése nyomán lassan apadni kezdtek a könnyei. - Biztos voltam benne, és annyira kellett kényszerítenem magam, hogy képes legyek mégis felajánlani ezt... De te... Azt mondod, velem maradsz... - Naruto sosem hallotta még ilyen hangon beszélni a fiút. Először érezte úgy, hogy igen, jó ötlet volt visszautasítani az ajánlatot. Mit tett volna Sasuke, ha ő most elmegy? Többé Konoha közelébe sem jött volna... - Biztos vagy benne? Egészen az?  
Naruto bólintott, mire Sasuke a homlokába csókolt.  
  
A következő pillanatban Naruto az ágyon találta magát. Felnézett, és Sasuke lágyan rápillantó, éjfekete szemeivel nézett vissza rá.  
Aztán lassan fölé hajolt. Ajkai egy percre megálltak Naruto fölött, de csak míg a szőke lehunyta a szemeit, s kicsit szétnyitotta a száját.  
Sasuke nyelve lassan hatolt be a szája belsejébe. A csók végtelenül gyengéd volt, Naruto mégis érezte benne a visszafojtott vágyakozást. Viszonozta azt, s ajkaik csak hosszú percek múlva váltak el, mikor már mindketten a légszomj ellen küzdöttek.  
\- Usuratonkachi... - suttogta Sasuke, s apró csókokat nyomott a szőke szájára, állára, s fokozatosan lejjebb haladva a nyakán. - Köszönöm...  
Naruto nem értette pontosan, mit köszön meg a fiú, de abban a percben nem is foglalkoztatta igazán. Csak a jóleső borzongással törődött, és Sasuke simogató kezeivel, melyek a dzseki lekerültével érték a mellkasát.  
\- Olyan rég éreztelek utoljára... - hallotta Naruto a fekete hangját valahol a nyaka körül. Érezte, hogy a fiú gyengéden megszívja a nyakát, mire bágyadt sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát. - Nem tudom, hogy bírtam ki három évet nélküled...  
Ez ugyanaz a Sasuke? - tette fel magának a kérdést sokadjára. - Habár, én sem vagyok a régi. Megváltoztam. Valami határozottan más bennem.  
Felnyögött, mikor Sasuke beleharapott a mellbimbójába, majd finoman szívogatni kezdte. Keze Sasuke vállára siklott, és ahogy megsimította annak bőrét, érezte, hogy a fiú teste még forróbb, mint az övé. Nem tudta, miért történt velük az, ami, de érezte: többé képtelen közömbös szemekkel tekinteni az Uchiha fiúra. Annak minden mozdulata arról tanúskodott, hogy képtelen lenne bántani Narutót. Akkor ő miért vonja meg magát tőle, ha egyszer ennyire jó érzés a karjaiban lenni?  
Mikor Sasuke felemelte fejét, és Naruto szemébe nézett, a szőke fiú nem tudta legyőzni a késztetést; karját az Uchiha nyaka köré fonva a fejéhez húzta őt, és szájára nyomta az övét.  
Sasuke megdermedt. Naruto még sosem csókolta meg őt. A szőke maga sem értette, miért tette ezt, de annyira helyénvalónak tűnt, hogy bűn lett volna elnyomni a késztetést.  
A fekete, miután felocsúdott, gondolkodás nélkül viszonozta a csókot.  
Mikor végül elváltak ajkaik, Sasuke felegyenesedett, és kioldotta a lila övet. A nadrágot fedő anyag, és a fehér ing gond nélkül csusszant le róla.  
Naruto a fiú izmos felsőtestét figyelte, és akaratlanul nyelt egyet. Sasuke figyelmét ez nem kerülte el. Elmosolyodott, majd visszahajolva még egyszer megnyalta Naruto mellbimbóját, és apró csókot adott rá.  
Miért dobban meg így a szívem, valahányszor rámnéz Sasuke? - töprengett Naruto, miközben a fekete folyamatosan lejjebb araszolt a testén, csókokat nyomva minden szegletre, amit ért. - Miért hevül fel a testem egyetlen érintésétől? Miért nem tudok normálisan gondolkozni, ha róla van szó?  
Őt sose tanították meg szeretni. Nem tudta, mit jelent az. Egészen addig, míg meg nem ismerte Iruka-senseit. Ő volt az első, akit tiszta szívéből megszeretett, és utána már sorban jöttek a többi barátai - kezdve Sakurával és Sasukéval...  
Felnyögött, ahogy az Uchiha, miután lehámozta róla a nadrágját, gyengéden kezelésbe vette férifasságát. Fogait összeszorította, s ujjait a fiú vállába mélyesztette.  
Mégis... - folytatta előző gondolatmenetét - Amit Sasuke iránt érzek szeretet, az más, mint a többieknél. Őrá más szemmel nézek. Miért? Mit jelent ez?  
\- Naruto...  
A fiú halkan felszisszent, ahogy megérezte az Uchiha ujjait magában, de az gyakorlott mozdulataival hamar ellazította. Lehunyta a szemét, mikor érezte, hogy a fiú helyezkedik előtte, majd a fekete lassan belé hatolt.  
\- Ahhh!  
Naruto hangosan felnyögött, de rögtön utána a szájára szorította a kezét. Először jutott eszébe, hogy már nincsenek egyedül, Sakura pár szobával odébb alszik, és nem lenne jó, ha ilyenre ébredne fel...  
Sasuke viszont pár lökés után a fiúért nyúlt, és felhúzta ülésbe. Ahogy mélyebbre ment benne, Naruto reszketegen felsóhajtott.  
Az Uchiha ezek után leállt a mozgással, és hagyta Narutónak, hogy ő diktálja a tempót. Korábban a szőke sosem kapta meg ezt a szabadságot, és ekkor érezte át először, hogy már valóban nem fogoly, vagy szex-játékszer, hanem hús-vér ember, aki saját szabad akaratából vesz részt a tevékenységben. Karjait Sasuke nyaka köré fonta, s annak vállába hajtotta a fejét, miközben mozgott.  
\- Haa... Sasu..kehh... - nyögött fel egy erősebb mozdulat után. Érezte, hogy az említett is kapkodva szedi a levegőt, s derekát szorító keze a húsába mélyed. De a szenvedély ezen fokán már nem vette föl ezt a kis fájdalmat. - Jól... csinálom?  
\- Több... ng... mint jól... - lihegte a fiú, s forró nyelvét végighúzta Naruto mellkasán.  
\- Áááh! - a szőke hevesen megborzongott, s gyorsabban kezdett mozogni. - Sasuke...! Sa.... Sasuke!  
\- Naruto...  
Nem tudom, mi ez az érzés... - gondolta bódultan a szőke, miközben hátravetette fejét. -, de ha ekkora örömet okoz, nem lehet rossz. Sasukéval akarok lenni. Mellette. Sokáig.  
Örökké.  
  
*  
  
Sakura lassan haladt a folyosón. Miután nem sikerült elaludnia, hosszú ideig feküdt az ágyon, és gondolkozott. Leginkább az elmúlt napok eseményein.  
Ugyanakkor, nagyon aggasztotta, milyen állapotban volt Sasuke-kun, mikor elvitte Narutót. Azok után, ahogy az elmúlt két napban viselkedett, a lány előbb várta volna, hogy a fiú nyakába ugrik...  
De aztán, ahogy gondolkodott, kezdte sejteni, mi baja lehet a fiúnak. Most, hogy elengedte őt, Sakurát, már nincs, amivel Narutót zsarolhatná. Márpedig, akkor többet nem kényszerítheti az ágyába. Sakura sajnálta egy kicsit az Uchihát, hisz a tegnapi nagy beszélgetésük során sok mindent megtudott róla, de örült Narutónak. A fiúnak nem kell többé miatta széttenni a lábait, és legalább ez enyhített valamicskét a bűntudatán. Három nappal kevesebb van a számláján.  
Aztán arra gondolt, mit léphet ezután Sasuke. Végül arra jutott, minden bizonnyal felajánlja majd a fiúnak, hogy menjenek Isten hírével.  
Sakura azért szomorú volt. Bármi is történt, ő még szívesen eltöltötte volna azt a három napot Sasuke mellett. Három évig nem látta, de bármit is tett ellene az elmúlt időben, az utolsó két nap szinte kitörölte az emlékezetéből. Újra olyannak érezte magát, mint amikor még genin volt, és kezdte újra hinni, hogy még képesek Sasukét visszacsalni Konohába.  
Ezért is volna jó az a három nap. Ha addig még itt maradnának, talán sikerülne meggyőzni a fiút, hogy térjen vissza velük. És akkor ő is tovább maradhatna mellette.  
De... - gondolta szomorúan -, nem tehetem. Naruto miatt.  
Hiszen, a fiú már épp eleget szenvedett miatta. Hajlandó volt testét az Uchihának felkínálni, csak hogy kiszabadítsa őt. De most, hogy ez megtörtént, már nincs rá többet szükség. Nem várhatja el tőle, hogy még három napot itt töltsön! Nem várhatja el tőle, hogy úgy menjen el Sasuke mellett, mintha semmi sem történt volna! Valószínű, hogy a szőke már a helység látványától is rosszul van, és nyilván örömmel várja, hogy végre hazamehessenek.  
Ebben a helyzetben ő nem kérheti arra, hogy maradjanak.  
De... - gondolta, miközben lassan megközelítette Sasuke szobáját. Örömmel látta, hogy az ajtó résnyire nyitva van, és fény szűrődik ki, tehát még beszélnek. - Egy próbát azért megér. Egy kicsit beszél Narutóval, és megpróbálja ráébreszteni, hogy ha maradnának, több esélyük lenne hazavinni a barátjukat.  
Habár - húzta el keserűen a száját -, nem biztos benne, hogy Naruto még akarja-e egyáltalán, hogy Sasuke hazamenjen...  
Megállt az ajtó előtt, de furcsa hangokat hallott, amit nem tudott mire vélni. Óvatosan belesett az apró résen.  
Aztán mintha odaszögezték volna. Teste szinte jéggé dermedt, kezei megremegtek, szeme hatalmasra tágult.  
Sasuke-kun az ágyon ült, Naruto pedig az ő ölében, és hevesen mozgott rajta. A fáklyák szokatlan fényeket vetettek a meztelen, izzadt testekre, a karokra, melyek átölelték egymást... Egyikük arcát sem látta, mert az Uchiha fejét kitakarta a másik szőke haja, aki viszont a hófehér vállak közé fúrta az arcát. A szobát a nyikorgó ágy és a nyögéseik hangja töltötte be, miközben Sakura görcsbe rándult gyomorral, dermedten figyelte, ahogy Naruto hátraveti fejét, és megfeszül a teste. Még az ajtóból állva is tisztán látszott, hogy ujjait Sasuke vállába mélyeszti, aki szintén megfeszül, majd egyszerre elernyedve zuhannak az ágyra.  
Csak egyetlen percet hagyott a nehéz zihálásra, Sasuke utána rögtön felemelkedett, és Naruto fölé hajolva gyengéden kisimította a homlokából annak izzadt tincseit. Az arca fölé hajolt, mire a szőke lehunyta a szemét, s fejét csöppet megemelve csókra kínálta száját. Sasuke elmosolyodott, és lágyan összeérintette ajkaikat.  
Sakura teste végre hajlandó volt azt tenni, amit parancsolt neki. Tett egy remegő lépést hátra, és tekintetét erővel elkapta az ajtótól. Lassan, lépésenként araszolt hátra, miközben kezeit görcsösen összeszorította maga előtt. Mikor már háta a falnak csapódott, nem tudott tovább hátrálni. Megfordult, és futásnak eredt.  
Csak futott, futott, el, amerre a folyosók vitték. Az egész bensője sikoltozott, és magyarázatot várt a látottakra.  
Eddig is tisztában volt vele, hogy Sasuke miket művelt Narutóval, de teljesen más volt látni a dolgot, mint tudni. Ráadásul... Sakura abban a hitben élt, hogy az Uchiha erőszakoskodott a fiúval. De az előbbi kis jelenetben nem úgy tűnt... Egyáltalán, mi az, hogy Naruto felébred, ők pedig rögtön utána egymásnak esnek? Hiszen...  
Ekkor vette észre, hogy folynak a könnyei. Futás közben esetlenül megtörölte, de aztán nem törődött vele tovább.  
Szívét újra féltékenység marta. Miért pont Naruto? Miért mindig ő? És még a lány aggódott, hogy Naruto biztos minél hamarabb el akar tűnni erről a helyről...  
Zsákutcába ért. A fal egy ajtóval ért véget. És ahogy benyitott, akkor döbbent rá, hogy ez az a hely, ahol fogva tartották.  
Ahogy belépett a hűvös kamrába, kirázta a hideg, de nem érdekelte. Leült az ágyra, melyen napokat töltött el, kiszabadulásra várva. A földön még ott feküdtek a bilincsek roncsai.  
Vajon Naruto és Sasuke már akkor is ilyen jól elvoltak, amíg ő itt poshadt ebben sötét cellában? Lábait maga alá húzta, s odahajtotta fejét. Válla szabályos időközönként meg-megrándult.  
De, ami a legjobban fájt neki, az az, hogy a fiúk egyáltalán nem úgy szeretkeztek, mint fogoly és fogvatartója.  
Hanem sokkal inkább, mint egy szerelmespár.


	14. Emlékek

Naruto felkapta a fejét.  
\- Sasuke... Te nem hallottál valamit?  
\- Mit? - nézett rá a fekete.  
Narutónak eléggé nehezére esett gondolkoznia, mert Sasuke az előbb felkönyökölt, s bal kezének ujjaival összevissza köröket, és különböző formákat rajzolt a fiú mellkasára. Bár szemmel láthatóan öntudatlanul csinálta, a szőke nagyon izgatónak találta az érzést.  
De attól még hallotta, amit hallott.  
\- Hát... - kezdett neki, és zavartan az ajtó felé nézett. - Mintha az előbb, valaki...  
Képtelen volt befejezni, mintha attól félne, hogy azzal, ha kimondja, igazzá is teszi.  
De Sasuke értette.  
\- Sakura azt mondta, alszik egy kicsit. De még ha meg is látott volna... - Odahajolt a fiú arcához, s apró puszit nyomott a szájra szegletére. - Tudja, hogy mi folyik közöttünk.  
\- Sasuke! - csattant fel Naruto vöröslő fejjel, ahogy a fiú a mellbimbóival kezdett játszadozni, miközben szája szüntelenül adagolta az apró csókokat. - Az oké, hogy tudja, de... Látni teljesen más! Ha tényleg itt volt, most nagyon sokkos állapotban lehet-  
A fekete megállt. Aztán a szőke felé fordult, és keményen a szemébe nézett.  
\- Naruto. Sakura okos lány. Ha meg is látott minket, képes lesz feldolgozni a látottakat. Azonban - a fiú emelt hangon folytatta, így Naruto kénytelen volt visszacsukni szólásra nyíló száját. -, már megint Sakura körül forog a téma. Ezért döntöttél úgy, hogy maradsz? Mert ha továbbra is folyton ezt kell hallgatnom, inkább nem kérek belőle.  
Ezt persze nem gondolta komolyan, mert még így is kellett neki a szőke, de ezt nem kellett annak az orrára kötni.  
Naruto bűnbánóan nézett Sasukéra. Ahogy jobban belegondolt, igazat kellett adnia a fiúnak: akárhányszor együtt voltak, ő a végét mindig elrontotta, mert Sakura-chanra gondolt ... még ha nem is mondta ki hangosan.  
De... - egyre szomorúbb gondolatok jöttek a fejébe. - Miért tegyek úgy, mintha minden teljesen rendben lenne, ha egyszer három nap múlva véget ér? Három nap... Hosszú időnek tűnik, de ha arra gondolok, hogy már csak ennyit tölthetek vele, egy pislantással sem ér fel.  
Gondolatai valószínűleg kiültek az arcára, mert Sasuke odahajolt hozzá, és összeérintette a homlokukat.  
\- Oi... - suttogta gyengéden - Miért nyúlt úgy meg ennek a kisfiúnak az arca?  
Naruto a fekete szemekbe nézett, és képtelen volt magában tartani.  
\- Sasuke, te... Gondoltál már arra, hogy... három nap múlva minden véget ér?  
  
Ahogy kimondta, a fekete megdermedt, és lassan elemelte a fejét. Naruto sajnálta, de tudta, hogy hanem mondja ki, csak elodázták volna a beszélgetést.  
\- Tisztában vagyok vele. - mondta hűvös hangon Sasuke. A fiú megijedt, mert rég hallotta ilyen ridegnek a feketét. - De azzal, hogy emlegeted, nem fog változni semmi.  
\- Azzal nem. - bólintott csendesen Naruto. Aztán lassan, jelentőségteljesen az Uchiha szemébe nézett. - De mi változtathatunk rajta.  
\- Hogy ér... - kérdezte összevont szemöldökkel, de többi hirtelen megragadt a torkában. Arca kisimult, és egyenesen az őt pásztázó kék szemekbe nézett. - Ah. Értem. Arra gondolsz, hogy vissza kéne mennem Konohába.  
Bár a szőke nem válaszolt, arca egyértelművé tette, hogy igen, ez járt a fejében. És komolyan is gondolta. Mindennél jobban szerette volna, ha Sasuke hazajön velük. Akkor nem kéne attól tartania, hogy ha felébred, egy nap már nem lesz mellette. Nem kéne aggódnia, hogy nem öleti-e meg magát, miközben a bátyját hajszolja.  
Tudta, hogy nehéz lenne, mert a falusiak nagy része gyűlölettel gondolt rá. De Sakura-chan és ő már elfogadták. És biztos volt benne, hogy újra el tudná fogadtatni magát mindenkivel.  
Sasuke ellenben nem tűnt túl lelkesnek az ötlet iránt.  
\- Naruto. Én nem ok nélkül hagytam el a falut. Gondolod, elmentem volna, ha ennyivel el lehetne tántorítani a célomtól? - A szőke nem bírta állni a másik tekintetét, és elfordította a fejét. - Meg kell ölnöm Uchiha Itachit. Ez az első és legfontosabb célom. Ehhez pedig szükségem van Orochimaru erejére. Minden más csak utána jöhet.  
Naruto szúrós fájdalmat érzett a szívében. "Minden más csak utána jöhet" ... Ebbe ő is beletartozik, igaz?  
\- Neked... - kezdte reszketeg hangon. -Neked elég... ez a három nap?  
Érezte, hogy az arca vörösre gyúl, de akkor is a fekete szemeibe nézett.  
Sasuke egy percre mintha zavarba jött volna, s ez alkalommal ő fordította el a fejét. Szemeiben végtelen szomorúság tükröződött, ahogy elnézett a semmibe.  
\- Naruto. - halkan beszélt, a hangjában mély fájdalommal. -Meg kell értened. Tőlem mindent elvett az az ember. Mindent. A lelkem nem nyugszik, amíg életben van.  
Szótlanul ültek az ágyon. Naruto a takaró ráncait nézte, Sasuke a földet maga előtt.  
\- Te sem akarhatod... - folytatta halkan az Uchiha fiú. - Ha vissza is mennék, nem tudom, mikor borulna el újból az agyam. Ha meghallanám, hogy Itachi a közelben van, talán újra elrohannék. És neked újra át kellene élned az egészet... Ráadásul, Orochimaru ereje nélkül nem biztos, hogy képes lennék megölni őt.  
\- De... - szólalt meg halkan Naruto is, és picit közelebb kúszott Sasukéhoz. - Te erős vagy. És ha visszajönnél... Mind ott lennénk neked.  
Sasuke a szőkére nézett. A szemeiben még mindig az a szomorúság ült, ami miatt Naruto legszívesebben magához ölelte volna.  
\- Nem kellene egyedül cipelned a terhet. Segítenénk véghezvinni a bosszúd! Még... még ha más nem is, én akkor is ott leszek neked! Már nem vagyok az a gyenge, kiszámíthatatlan gyerek, akinek megismertél!  
Sasuke elcsodálkozott Naruto eltökéltségén. Egy percig csak nézett rá, aztán lehunyta a szemét, és halvány mosolyra húzta a száját. Naruto nem tudta mire vélni a reakciót.  
Azt meg főleg nem, mikor Sasuke hirtelen megragadta a vállánál, és az ágyra döntötte. Mikor fölé hajolt, azt hitte, meg akarja csókolni, de csak a vállára hajtotta a fejét, és úgy beszélt tovább.  
\- Nem... Nem vagy már gyenge. - suttogta. - Erős vagy. Nagyon erős.  
Narutónak a torkában dobogott a szíve. Sasuke elismerte, hogy erős!  
\- De... - folytatta az Uchiha, hangjában bujkáló mosollyal. - Hogy már nem vagy kiszámíthatatlan, arról vitatkozhatnánk...  
És végre felnézett. Naruto örömmel látta, hogy a szomorúság eltűnt a szemeiből. Száján ott volt a szokásos félmosoly, de egész arca boldog, megkönnyebbült megelégedést sugárzott.  
A szőke engedett a késztetésnek - karját Sasuke nyaka köré fonta, és magához húzva megcsókolta.  
Egy pillanat telt csak el, és már érezte is a fiú nyelvét becsusszanni a szájába. Mintha az előbbi beszélgetés nem is lett volna, határtalan boldogság töltötte el. Ha Sasuke visszajönne, minden nap élvezhetné ezeket a csókokat. És élvezni is fogja! Mert hazaviszi a fiút, akármibe kerül!  
Belenyögött a csókba, ahogy a fekete hajú keze lesiklott az ölébe, és megcirógatta férfiasságát.  
\- Látod, erről beszéltem. - suttogta forrón Sasuke két csók között. - Még hogy nem kiszámíthatatlan...  
Naruto felkuncogott. Ráadásul, a fiú a nyakát kezdte szívogatni, ami meglehetősen csikizte.  
Várj csak, Sasuke. - gondolta boldogan. - Az előbb már nem tűntél annyira eltökéltnek. Haza fogsz jönni velünk, azt garantálom!

*

  
Sakura megborzongott. Kezdett fázni, úgyhogy felállt az ágyról, hogy járkáljon egy kicsit.  
Sokat, nagyon sokat gondolkozott a fiúkon. Kezdve azokkal a dolgokkal, amik ismeretségük elején történtek, a mai nap látottakig.  
Sakura emlékezett, hogy Naruto és Sasuke folyton vitáztak, és versengtek. Riválisok voltak, akik egymás felülmúlását tekintették a legfontosabbnak. Mégis, ha olyanra került sor, mindig kiálltak a másikért.  
A lány meg tudta volna ölni Narutót, mikor a Haku elleni küzdelemben Sasuke meghalni látszott. Ha valóban megtörtént volna... Sakura valószínűleg mindenért a fiút hibáztatta volna.  
De Naruto is viszonozta a fekete szívességét. Mikor Sasuke eszméletlenül feküdt a kórházban, ő volt az, aki késlekedés nélkül útnak indult, hogy megtalálja Tsunade-samát, hogy meggyógyíthassák a fiút. Ő volt az, aki eszeveszetten ment Sasuke után, mikor az a Hang Négyessel elhagyta a falut. És... ő volt az, aki ereje határáig próbálta megállítani a fiút.  
Narutót talán még jobban megviselte az Uchiha hiánya. De sose mutatta! Sakurának mindig olyan boldogan köszönt... Neki talán sejtenie kellett volna?  
Emlékezett, mi történt, amikor újra találkoztak Orochimaruval. Elég volt Sasuke-kun nevének említése, Naruto máris őrjöngő vadállattá változott.  
És mikor újra találkoztak... Három év telt el, de egy dolog nem változott: Sasuke köszönt a lánynak, de utána már figyelemre sem méltatta.  
Naruto volt az, akit akart.  
Sakura megtörölte a szemét. Észre sem vette, hogy közben kijött a folyosóra. Odament az egyik fáklyához, és hagyta, hogy a lobogó láng melengesse testét.  
Vajon csak ő volt vak, és már rég észre kellett volna venni a jeleit? Hisz azok ott voltak, a kezdetektől fogva.  
De úgy tűnt, még maga Sasuke-kun és Naruto sem jöttek tisztába magukkal. Az érzéseikkel.  
Hogy szeretik egymást.  
Hogy meghalnának a másikért.  
Hogy csak együtt képesek létezni a világban.  
Sakura gombócot érzett a torkában. Mennyire szerette volna, ha ő lesz Sasuke választottja! Ha ők érezhetnék át ezeket az érzéseket... Ha este a fiú adna neki álomba ringató csókot, és reggel mellette ébredhetne... De ez mind Narutónak jár.  
Biztos, hogy vak volt. Hisz annak is rég meg voltak a jelei, hogy neki semmi esélye. A fiú sosem adott bíztatást, sosem reagált a szerelmét igazoló tetteire -csak egy csapattársat látott benne, semmi több. Egy barátot.  
De - gondolta Sakura, s közben elszántan felnézett. -, örülnöm kell nekik. Boldogok. Szeretik egymást. Már csak nekik kell rájönniük erre.  
Talán Narutónak most már sikerül hazacsábítania az Uchihát. Nem számít, mi történik közöttük, Sakura számára a fiú akkor is mindennél fontosabb. Ha visszatérne Konohába, mindig mellette lehetne, és támogathatná.  
Akkor is, ha a fiú szívében nem ő áll az első helyen.  
Lassan visszaindult a szobájához. Egyelőre, nem tehet mást, csak vár. Majd, ha kettesben maradnak Narutóval, elmondja neki, hogy adjon bele mindent, és győzze meg Sasukét: jöjjön vissza velük.  
Ő kész segíteni a bosszújában. Mindenben a segítségére lesz.  
  
Megállt az ajtaja előtt, s mélyet lélegzett, aztán benyitott. De aztán megdermedt az ajtóban.  
Sasuke-kun ott ült az ágyán, és összeráncolt homlokkal figyelte Narutót, aki a szoba közepén állt, és össze-vissza nézett mindenfele. A nyitásra mindkét fiú az ajtóhoz kapta a szemét.  
\- Sakura-chan! - Naruto odarohant hozzá. - Nem tudtam elképzelni, mi történt! Hova tűntél? Már minden szobába benéztünk, de...  
\- Sajnálom. - mosolygott bűnbánóan a lány, s jobbjával zavartan végigsimított bal felkarján. - Csak jártam egyet.  
Sasukéra nézett, aki most felállt, és Naruto mögé lépett. Ahogy a zöld szemekbe nézett, a lány zavarba jött.  
\- Máskor ne tűnj el egyetlen szó nélkül. - mondta az. - Aggódtunk.  
A többes szám miatt Sakura szemei kikerekedtek. Ezek szerint Sasuke-kun is aggódott miatta? Nem csak egy felesleges, hisztis perszónának tartja? Ennek hatására határtalan megkönnyebbülés töltötte el a lelkét.  
\- Sajnálom. - ismételte meg halkan.  
Az Uchiha nem reagált rá semmit. Helyette határozott hangon szólalt meg.  
\- Sakura. - A mód, ahogy kimondta a nevét, nem sok jót ígért a lánynak. - A helyzet egyáltalán nem úgy alakult, mint ahogy terveztem. Ami a korábbiakat illeti... nos, azt már megbeszéltük.  
Sakura látta, hogy Naruto felvont szemekkel néz a fiúra. Ezek szerint, Sasuke még mindig nem mondta el neki azokat a dolgokat, amiket a lánnyal megosztott, míg Naruto eszméletlenül nyomta az ágyat. Lelke egy része megkönnyebbült - de azért sajnálta a szőkét.  
\- Akárhogy is alakultak a dolgok, most már mindketten szabadok vagytok. - folytatta Sasuke. - Én... nem tartalak tovább fogva titeket az akaratotok ellenére.  
Sakura magában csalódottan nyugtázta, hogy ismét igaza lett. Sasuke-kun minden bizonnyal felajánlotta a szőkének, hogy elmehetnek. Ezek szerint a fiú elfogadta? De akkor mi volt az az előbbi jelenet? Talán a "búcsú"... !?  
\- Azonban... - Sakura felkapta a fejét. - Naruto úgy döntött, szeretne még itt maradni a hátralévő három napra.  
A lány boldogan elmosolyodott, de látván a fiúk csodálkozó tekintetét, visszafojtotta.  
\- Ami téged illet... - folytatta lassan Sasuke, majd jelentőségteljesen elhallgatott.  
\- Én is szeretnék maradni.  
Sakura gondolkodás nélkül kimondta. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy helyesen teszi-e, hisz nem tudta, hogyan fogja tudni elviselni a fiúk kapcsolatát, főleg ilyen közelségből... De nem tehette meg, hogy itt hagyja Narutót egyedül. Hisz ha ő hazamegy, mindenféle kérdésekkel megostromolták volna - és ezt a fiúk sem akarhatták.  
És különben is. Szeretett volna még Sasuke közelében maradni.  
A fiúk megkönnyebbültnek látszottak. Főleg Naruto. Széles mosolyt villantott a lányra, aki egy perc után viszonozta.  
Sasuke viszont hirtelen elkomolyodott. Kezét Naruto vállára tette, miközben tekintetét keményen Sakuráéba fúrta. A lány nem értette a hirtelen változást.  
\- Sakura. Tisztában vagy vele, mi folyik köztem és Naruto között, ugye?  
A kérdés, vagyis inkább a nyílt beismerés megijesztette a lányt. Akaratlanul is eszébe jutott, amit nemrég az ajtóban látott, és zavarában elpirult.  
\- Igen. - mondta halkan a lány, és kerülte a fiú tekintetét. Inkább Narutóra nézett.  
Látta, hogy a fiú döbbent-megrovón néz a feketére, majd, hallva a lány válaszát, a zöld szemekbe mered. Ahogy találkozott a pillantásuk, Naruto égővörösre gyúlt, és gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét.  
De aranyos - gondolta Sakura magában mosolyogva, s maga is meglepődött, mire gondol.  
\- Akkor ugye megérted, ha megkérlek arra, hogy költözz át a jobb oldali szárnyba?  
Erre viszont felkapta a fejét. Hogyhogy? Talán attól félnek, hogy zavarni fogja őket?  
\- Sasuke..! - kezdte felháborodva Naruto, de a fekete egyetlen pillantása belé fojtotta a szót.  
\- Gondolkozz, Naruto. Talán ki akarod tenni Sakurát annak, hogy esténként minket hallgasson? - a szőke megdermedt, aztán még vörösebbre gyúlt, de hallgatott. - Természetesen maradhat, ha szeretne, de nem hiszem, hogy akarná. A saját érdekében ajánlottam fel... - és kérdőn nézett a lányra.  
Sakura zavarba jött. Rosszul lett a gondolatra, hogy esténként a fiúk sóhajtozását hallgatva kelljen elaludnia, ugyanakkor... Ahogy Narutóra nézett, elöntötte lelkét a sajnálat. Szegény fiú olyan zavarban volt, ugyanakkor olyan kérlelően nézett a lányra... Sakura tudta, hogy a fiú attól fél, megutálja őt, amiért ezt teszi, vagy azért megy át a másik szárnyba, mert nem bír a közelükben maradni...  
Úgyhogy, már csak azért is meg kell mutatnia Narutónak! Számíthat rá, nem fogja cserbenhagyni a mássága miatt. Ha a fiúk boldogok együtt, ő csak segíteni fog nekik, hogy még boldogabbak legyenek. Hátha sikerülne Sasuke-kunt visszacsábítaniuk...  
\- Szeretnék maradni. Nem zavartok. - és rájuk mosolygott.  
Sasukét hosszú ideje először látta meghökkenni, úgy igazán. De az gyorsan rendbe szedte ráncait, és bólintott. Naruto is csodálkozva nézett rá, de aztán olyan boldogan mosolygott a lányra, hogy az kezdte megérteni, mi is tetszett meg Sasukénak a fiúban...  
\- Kezdjük újra. - mondta Sakura lassan, emelt hangon, s kinyújtotta maga előtt a kezét. - Ebben a három napban. Mint a 7-es csapat.  
Naruto nagy kék szemeivel nézett rá, majd felvette szokásos vigyorát, és Sakura kezére tette a sajátját.  
Sasuke, úgy tűnt, nem tudja, hogyan kéne reagálnia. Szemében szomorúság és kételkedés keveréke tükröződött. De végül lehunyta a szemeit, s arca kisimult, miközben a másik két kézre helyezte az övét.  
Sakura érezte, hogy sok esélyük van. A közös emlékeik vissza fogják téríteni Sasuke-kunt a helyes útra. Ha eszébe juttatnak mindent, amit együtt éltek át, egy új jövő fog várni rájuk.  
Mikor találkozott a pillantása Narutóéval, összemosolyogtak. Tudta, hogy a fiú szíve épp úgy szét akar robbanni a boldogságtól, mint az övé. Tudta, hogy a fiú épp arra gondol, amire ő. De nem szóltak semmit.  
Helyette Sasukéra néztek. A fiú épp akkor nyitotta ki fekete szemeit, s meleg pillantással nézte az összefonódó kezeket.  
Mosolygott.  
  
  
Azonban egyikük sem vette észre az ajtó előtt elsikló kígyót, ami, miután hallótávolságon kívül került, egyetlen apró pukkanással köddé vált.


	15. Éjfél

Furcsa, mennyire meg tud változni valami, ha másképp állnak hozzá. Mennyire más tud lenni egy szoba, ha más gondolatok járnak a fejedben, mikor belépsz. Mennyire más tud lenni egy asztal, ha többen ülnek körülötte. És mennyire más tud lenni egy ember, ha másképp szólsz hozzá.  
Naruto mindezeket megtapasztalta az elmúlt időben. Noha csak két nap telt el azóta, hogy felébredt a méreg okozta nehéz álomból, mintha egy egész év telt volna el. A fiú boldognak, és gondtalannak érezte magát, mintha soha nem is lett volna rossz, és soha nem is lenne.  
Alig tudta elhinni, hogy csak egyetlen röpke hétre tűnt el Konohából. A falu mintha fényévekre lett volna, s vele együtt az egész shinobi világ - úgy érezte, ők most egy külön világba kerültek, ahol nincs más, csak ő, Sakura, és Sasuke.  
Néha komolyan elgondolkozott, nem-e csak álmodta, hogy az Uchiha fiú elrabolta Sakurát, és testi-lelki kínokat okozott mindkettőjüknek. Mert ahogy leültek megreggelizni, és beszélgettek, szinte nevetségesen abszurdnak tűnt a gondolat.  
Tényleg végbemehet az emberekben ekkora változás, ilyen rövid idő alatt?  
Ezek szerint igen.  
Ez a két nap valóban csak a három fiatalról szólt - akik még nem értek meg, hogy felnőttnek nevezhessék magukat, de gyermekkorukat már rég maguk mögött hagyták. De az emlékeiket nem. Azok újra és újra előtörtek a lelkük mélyéről, s ahogy megosztották egymással, a láthatatlan kötelékek tovább szövődtek.  
Mert a kötelékek olyanok, mint a pókháló - sok időbe tart, míg elkészül, és apró, szinte láthatatlan. Az ember észre sem veszi, hogy ott van. De ha mégis, és ezek után megpróbál megszabadulni tőle, ráébred, hogy az nem is olyan egyszerű: a kis pókháló ragad, nyúlik, és szinte lehetetlen elszakítani. Még ha sikerül is, megmarad a nyoma. De ha az ember végiggondolja, rájön, hogy a pókháló sokkalta fontosabb és hasznosabb annál, mintsem hogy el kelljen pusztítania. A háló megvédi a kártevő, zavaró rovaroktól - nem-e érdemesebb hát hagyni, s erősíteni a szálait?  
Naruto így érzett az utóbbi időben. Egyre közelebb érezte magához barátait, s tudta, többé nem engedi el őket maga mellől. Ők hárman összetartoznak, és ez sosem fog változni.  
Sasuke megnyílni látszott az utóbbi napokban. Figyelemmel, érdeklődve hallgatta, ahogy étkezéseknél, vagy csak úgy valamikor, nap közben Sakura és Naruto az elmúlt három év tapasztalatait osztották meg vele. Egyszer Naruto mesélt az útjáról, amit Jiraiyával, a Legendás Sanninnal tett, másszor Sakura mesélt a Tsunadéval való edzéséről. Meséltek Sasukénak Sairól, és a lehetetlen beszólásairól, arról, hogy hogyan szerezték meg Kakashitól a csengőket, mikor az újra próbára tette őket. A fiú gúnyosan mosolygott ezen, és "szerencsétlen jounin"-nak nevezte egykori mesterét, de szeme mosolygott, és itta barátai szavát. Naruto elújságolta a fiúnak, hogy Gaarából Kazekage lett, és hogy mennyire féltékeny, de egyben büszke a fiúra - ő sem marad le utána. Sasuke a szokásos félmosolyával hallgatta az előadását, miszerint hogyan lesz belőle a világ legnagyobb Hokagéja.  
Sakura mesélt nekik a konohai életről - milyen volt a chuunin vizsga, hogy mennyivel könnyebbnek érezte, miután már egyszer majdnem megcsinálta. És közben Naruto orra alá dörgölte, hogy a szőke még mindig csak egy kis genin.  
\- Tényleg! A fene... - dörmögte Naruto akkor. - Lehetséges, hogy valaki geninből rögtön Hokagévá lépjen elő?  
Odakint voltak ekkor, a szabadban. A kis tó partján ültek, ahova Sasuke korábban elvitte Narutót, és élvezték a napfény cirógatását a bőrükön. A fű friss illata, és a tiszta kék ég hűen tükrözte lelkük állapotát azokban a pillanatokban.  
\- Hn... - Sasuke gúnyosan elmosolyodott, de hamar lefagyott, mikor a szöszi oldalba bokszolta.  
\- Sasuke-teme! Csak ne gúnyolódj, mikor egy cipőben járunk! - látván a fekete értetlen tekintetét, csipkelődős hangon folytatta. - Héé, már az egész faluban csak mi vagyunk azok, akik a korosztályunkból még geninek! A következő chuunin vizsgára el kéne mennünk.  
Hogy őt is konohai ninjaként említette, ráadásul felhívta a figyelmét a chuunin vizsgára, megrettentette Sasukét, ugyanakkor boldogsággal töltötte el a szívét. Tényleg hallgatnia kéne rájuk, és visszatérni a faluba? Először kezdett azon gondolkozni, hogy mit is hagyott hátra maga után.  
\- A címek nem jelentenek semmit. - mondta válasz helyett. - Már úgyis jounin szinten vagyok  
A nagyképű bejelentés hatására Naruto felhördült, és a fiúnak esett, de Sasuke csak örült - sikerült elterelnie a beszélgetést.  
Naruto eleinte nem nagyon mert Sasuke közelében lenni. Na nem mintha nem akart volna, vagy félt volna tőle - de nem tudta, Sakura hogyan reagálna rá. Tudta, hogy nehéz lehet megemészteni a lánynak a történteket, hisz még ő maga sem tudta teljesen feldolgozni. Úgyhogy folyton vele kezdeményezett beszélgetéseket, ha tudott, mellé ült, és olyan szinten ostromolta, hogy a lány végül már könyörgött Sasukénak, hogy szedje le róla.  
Az Uchiha emiatt eléggé haragudott rá. Sőt, Naruto már kénytelen volt arra gondolni, hogy féltékeny. De az éjszaka során a fekete fiú ezen aggályait sikeresen eloszlatta...  
Úgyhogy, ez a két nap nagyon boldogan telt el. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke - a szőke úgy érezte, újra egy csapattá váltak.

*

  
Sakura arra gondolt, a Hold az égen mostanra már biztos felöltötte vékony "C" alakját. Vajon mikorra megnő, s telihold lesz, ők hárman még mindig együtt lesznek?  
Megrázta a fejét. Inkább a jelenre koncentráljunk - gondolta, s tekintetét visszafordította a halom orvosi könyvre, ami ott hevert előtte. - Jó ötlet volt körülnézni Kabuto szobájában. - gondolta kaján mosollyal.  
Eközben néhány szobával arrébb...  
  
\- Haaa... Ah! Sa-sasuke!  
Az említett felpillantott, és elégedetten vette szemügyre a ködös, kék szemeket, a kipirult arcot, a ziháló, csókra csábítóan piros ajkakat, a hevesen emelkedő mellkast.  
Aztán egy mosoly kíséretében újra lehajtotta fejét, és bekapta a forrón meredező testrészt.  
\- Aaaaah!!  
Naruto megvonaglott. Kezei önkéntelenül a férfiasságát kényeztető fiúért nyúltak, s ujjai elvesztek az éjfekete tincsek között. A feszültség csak úgy cikázott a testében, mely már szinte égetett, olyan forró volt, de ahányszor kirobbant volna belőle, az Uchiha mindig lelassította tempóját, hogy elodázza. A szőke már sírni tudott volna kínjában. Ujjai figyelmeztetőn belemarkoltak a fekete hajába, ahogy érezte, a feszültség újra robbanni készül, de ez alkalommal nem volt rá szükség - a fekete egyre gyorsabban mozgott, míg Naruto teste hátra nem feszült, s Sasuke érezte, ahogy munkájának gyümölcse elönti a száját. Egyetlen rezdülés nélkül lenyelte az anyagot.  
A szőke kába tekintettel nézte, ahogy az Uchiha egy laza mozdulattal megtörli száját, majd a fiú fölé tornázza magát, és az arcához hajol. Apró csókot nyomott a szájára, aztán a derekára csúszott a keze, és gyengéden megfordulásra késztette. Naruto még az előbbi orgazmus hatása alatt volt, így csak ködösen érzékelte, mit csinál a fiú. Ahogy megfordult, és könyökével megtámaszkodott az ágyon, érezte, hogy Sasuke végignyalja a hátát, majd ajkai a bejáratához siklanak. A szőke megremegett, s azon gondolkozott, hogy tud teste ilyen hamar helyreállni az előbbiek után. A fekete keze közben előre csúszott, és húzogatni kezdte hímtagját. A szőke fojtottan felnyögött, és nem kellett sok perc, mire újra remegve várt a beteljesülést.  
\- Sasuke... - suttogta, s kezdett csillagokat látni.  
Aztán érezte, ahogy a fiú kezeivel megtámasztja derekát, és helyezkedik előtte.  
Narutót feszélyezte a helyzet. Már számtalan pózban csinálták, de hátulról még nem. Leszámítva azt az egy alkalmat a fürdőben, de akkor annyira önkívületi állapotban volt, hogy valószínűleg a fejenállás sem zavarta voltna... Most, ellenben rosszul érezte magát, amiért nem láthatja Sasuke arcát, és ez akaratlanul is az első együttlétükre emlékeztette. De látván, hogy mennyire izgatja a másikat ez a póz, engedett. Sasuke már annyiszor kereste az ő kedvét! Egyszer ő is megteheti.  
Egy nyögés kíséretében kieresztette az addig benn tartott levegőt, ahogy a fekete lassan belé csúszott. De a fiú fél úton megállt, és aztán kivette merevedését.  
Naruto zavartan nézett hátra, de még meg sem találta a másik fejét, mikor újra megérezte magában a fiút. Belemarkolt a plédbe, de Sasuke szinte rögtön azonnal kivette.  
\- Sa... mit csinálsz...? - kérdezte vágytól remegő hangon, ahogy a fiú még párszor megismételte ezt. - Csi-csináld rende... sen... !  
\- Nem tetszik? - kérdezett vissza az kajánul.  
Naruto nyöszörgött, ahogy a fiú egyre gyorsabban játszott vele, inkább csak a bejáratát ingerelve. Testét újra az emésztő feszültség szaggatta.  
\- Ne... szórakozz velem! - mondta dühösen, de elakadó hangja miatt nem volt valami hiteles.  
Sasuke végül teljesen berakta, de nem mozgott. Helyette átkarolta a szőke derekát, és ráhajolt.  
\- Ez a büntetésed, usuratonkachi. - suttogta. Naruto értetlen tekintetét látva halkan folytatta. - Amiért nem szólsz. Amiért visszafojtod magadba. Azt hiszed, nem látom, hogy zavar a helyzet?  
Naruto elfordította a tekintetét.  
\- Mondd meg, ha valami nem tetszik. Ha zavarban leszel, nem élvezed úgy, és akkor az egész nem olyan jó.  
A szőkét egészen meghatotta, hogy Sasuke mennyire figyel rá. Ahogy a meleg, fekete szemekbe nézett, érezte, tudta: ez a fiú sosem tudná újra bántani őt.  
Ahogy bólintott, Sasuke kicsusszant belőle, és gyengéden visszafordította a hátára. Majd megragadta a lábait, és ahogy a nyakába vette, teljesen ráhajolt a szőkére, ezzel tövig nyomva magát benne.  
Naruto hangosan felnyögött, és átkarolta Sasukét. A fiú gyors tempóban mozogni kezdett, és mindkettejüket elöntötte a szenvedély. Egymást átölelve, egyszerre lélegezve, ugyanakkor dobbanó szívvel jutottak el a kéj csúcsára, mikor aztán egy csókban összeforrva nyomták el kielégülésük hangjait.  
Sasuke Naruto mellkasára borult, majd lefordult mellé az ágyra, és szorosan magához szorította. Így feküdtek szótlanul sokáig, nagyon sokáig, míg zihálásuk el nem halt, és szívük normális iramban dobogott tovább.  
Naruto végtelenül boldognak érezte magát. És nem is akart arra gondolni, hogy ez egyszer véget érhet.  
Tudta, hogy irtózatosan csúnya dolog, amit tesz, és meg fogja bántani Sasukét - hisz ki örül neki, mikor a legnagyobb boldogság közepén zúdítják le hideg vízzel? -, de ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy újra felhívja a figyelmét egy bizonyos dologra.  
\- Sasuke... - kezdte halkan, s arcát a fiú mellkasának nyomta.  
\- Hm? - A fekete lágyan belecsókolt a szöszi hajába.  
Naruto nyelt egyet, és olyan halkan szólalt meg, hogy alig lehetett érteni a szavát.  
\- Mondd, te... nem gondoltad meg magad?  
  
Mikor Sasuke felfogta, mire vonatkozik a kérdés, megdermedt, és érezni lehetett, ahogy lehűl a levegő. Naruto szíve fájt a fiúért, de tudta, hogy mihamarabb le kell rendezni ezt a beszélgetést. A fekete talán nehezebben szakad el tőle, ha ilyen helyzetben kérdezi.  
\- Naruto, ezt már megbeszéltük. - mondta az hidegen. - Ez nem "meggondolás" kérdése. Nincs döntési lehetőségem.  
\- De van! - Naruto picit hátrébb húzódott, és felkönyökölt, hogy jobban lássa az Uchiha arcát. - Mindenkinek van döntési lehetősége!  
Sasuke kételkedve nézte őt. Aztán lassan felült, és elfordította a tekintetét.  
Ez, és a tény, hogy nem vágott vissza azonnal, tovább buzdította a szőkét.  
\- Sasuke, én komolyan gondoltam, amit a múltkor mondtam. Segítek véghezvinni a bosszúdat.  
Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a "bosszú" szóra Sasukénak fájdalmasan megrándul az arca. Legszívesebben hozzábújt volna a fiúhoz, hogy megmondja, semmi baj, de nem akarta félbehagyni, ha már egyszer belekezdett.  
Naruto is felült, szembe a másik fiúval. Fejét lehajtva, halkan beszélt tovább.  
\- Sakura elfogadott minket. A falusiak is megbékélnének idővel. Ne mondd, hogy te szívesen éled az életed ezekben a sötét aknákban!  
\- Naruto, ez nem... - kezdett volna visszavágni a fiú, de a szőke most először nem hagyta.  
\- Gondolj Konohára, Sasuke! Emlékszel még, milyen volt? A fények, a színek, a barátok? Mindez nem hiányzik?  
Ahogy közelebb húzódott a feketéhez, és kék szemét az övébe fúrta, látta, hogy Sasuke komolyan tépelődik. Mintha a lelke két fele vívott volna csatát a bensőjében.  
\- Tudod, Sasuke... nekem sosem volt családom. - A szöszi szomorúan nézett maga elé. - Sose tudtam, milyen az, ha van melletted valaki, ha támogat és szeret. Egész életemben csak magamra számíthattam. És tudom, hogy te is így éltél. De... mióta genin lettem, annyi minden történt velem. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, ti és a többiek... Olyan hirtelen jelentetek meg az életemben. És többé már nem éreztem egyedül magam. Életemben először éreztem, hogy vannak emberek, akiknek fontos a létezésem, akiknek számítok. És akikre számíthatok. Te... első helyen álltál közöttük.  
Érezte Sasuke égető pillantását a bőrén, de nem mert rá nézni. Csak beszélt tovább, s ezzel valahogy mintha a saját lelkén is könnyített volna.  
\- Az általam legjobban csodált személy, az általam leginkább gyűlölt ember, a legnagyobb riválisom, és a legjobb barátom - ez mind te voltál. Valahogy... nem is tudom. A hasonló sorsunk miatt mintha a lelkem másik felét láttam volna benned.  
Naruto tekintete ellágyult.  
\- És mikor elhagytál minket... - érezte, hogy a mellette lévő fiú megfeszül, de nem reagált semmit. - Szenvedtem. Nem értettem, miért szomjazod ennyire az erőt, hisz magadtól is hihetetlenül erős voltál. Gyűlöltem Orochimarut, amiért elvett téged tőlünk, és gyűlöltelek téged, amiért képes voltál ezt megtenni velünk.  
\- Naruto...  
Sasuke hangja alig hallható volt, és ha a szőke nem tudja, hogy ő az, fel se ismerte volna. Ez az egy szó annyi érzelmet takart, fájdalmat, bánatot, bűntudatot, szomorúságot... De nem állt meg, tovább beszélt.  
\- Mindig is az volt az álmom, hogy Hokage legyek. Hogy az emberek elismerjenek. De mikor elmentél, ennek az álomnak a helyére egy másik csúszott. Amit hamarabb kellett beteljesítenem, hogy az eredeti álmom elérhessem: az, hogy téged visszahozzalak, és te elismerjél.  
Még mindig kerülte a másik pillantását. Naruto maga sem tudta, mit akar elérni ezzel, de a szavak maguktól jöttek a szájára. Mintha a lelkét elzáró lakatot valaki hirtelen kinyitotta volna, és az összes addig elfojtott érzelme a felszínre tört.  
\- Mikor újra találkoztunk, nem akartam elhinni, milyenné váltál. És mikor elraboltad Sakura-chant, és én megláttam, mit tettél vele, még jobban meg kellett volna, hogy gyűlöljelek. De képtelen voltam! - Narutóban ekkor tudatosult, hogy folynak a könnyei, de nem érdekelte. - Képtelen voltam meggyűlölni téged. Szenvedtem, és fájdalmat kívántam neked, ugyanakkor vágytam a közelségedre, és boldog voltam, hogy melletted lehetek. De... Nem akarok újra egyedül maradni. És nem akarom, hogy te újra egyedül maradj.  
Sasuke nem tudta, mit tegyen. Fájdalmas tekintettel nézte a síró fiút, de nem mert mozdulni.  
\- Én nem akarom, hogy véget érjen! - zokogta a fiú, és kezeit ökölbe szorította. - Nem akarlak itt hagyni, most, hogy újra az életem részévé váltál! Nem akarok nélküled hazamenni. Kérlek... Kérlek, könyörgöm, gyere vissza velünk Konohába! Akkor... tovább élhetnénk, együtt... Boldogok lehetnénk... Megtudhatnánk végre, hogy milyen a család, ami nekünk sosem volt. Én annyira... annyira vágytam rá mindig is, hogy mikor hazaérek, azt mondhassam "tadaima"... És... És hogy várjon otthon valaki, aki azt feleli, "okaeri"...  
Megdermedt, mert Sasuke hirtelen a karjaiba zárta. Úgy szorította, mint ahogy fuldokló kapaszkodhat a mentőövbe. Naruto alig látott valamit a könnyeitől, de Sasuke ölelése miatt nem tudta megtörölni a szemét. Pislogott párat, s próbált hátralesni.  
\- Sasuke... ?  
\- Ne nézz! - kiáltotta az, s még jobban szorította.  
Naruto megdöbbent. Sasuke szemeit nem látta, mert haja az arcába hullott, de a hangja... Sosem hallotta még ilyennek. Egészen olyan volt, mintha...  
\- Sasuke, te... sírsz? - kérdezte halkan.  
A fiú nem válaszolt, csak megrázta a fejét. Naruto maga elé meredt, s ajka hozzáért Sasuke vállához, ami rendszertelen időközönként megrándult.  
Érezte, hogy újra folyni kezdenek a könnyei. Szemét lehunyta, s az Uchiha testéhez simult. A fiú úgy szorította magához, mintha azzal, hogy elengedi, minimum az életet jelentő oxigénről mondana le. Arcukat egymás nyakába fúrták, s csak ültek így, hosszú-hosszú percekig, melyeket ők egy örökkévalóságnak éreztek.  
\- ... Hazamegyek...  
Naruto szemei felpattantak. Alig lehetett érteni a halovány hangot, s kattogott az agya, vajon nem-e csak a képzelete játszott vele. De ekkor újra meghallotta. Szinte kiabálva.  
\- Hazamegyek! Hallod, Naruto... !? - Sasuke rekedtes hangja elcsuklott, s még jobban magához szorította a szőke testét. - Hazamegyek... - suttogta.  
Naruto képtelen volt megszólalni. Némán zokogtak tovább.

*

  
\- Naru... Naruto! Mi történt? - Sakura aggodalmas ábrázattal rohant hozzájuk.  
Naruto kis híján elnevette magát. Noha határtalanul boldog volt, a sok sírás meghagyta a nyomát az arcán. És Sasuke sem nézett ki sokkal különben.  
A lány nyilván azt hittem, valami nagy baj történt, azért nyúlt meg így az arcuk. De Naruto rávillantotta mosolyát a rózsahajúra, mire az csodálkozva nézett rá.  
\- Naruto... ?  
\- Hazajön.  
Vicces volt látni, ahogy Sakura zavartan összeráncolja a homlokát, és kérdőn néz rájuk. És aztán, ahogy leesik neki a szó értelme, szemei hatalmasra tágulnak, és még a szája is kinyílik a csodálkozástól. Döbbenten nézett Sasukéra, aki egy perc habozás után bólintott.  
\- Sa... Sasuke-kun! - sikoltott fel örömittasan Sakura, és a fiú nyakába ugrott.  
Sasuke megdermedt. Szemmel láthatóan nem tudta, mit kéne kezdenie a lánnyal. Végül zavartan megpaskolta annak vállát.  
\- Jajj, annyira örülök! Naruto... Sasuke-kun... - suttogta a lány elérzékenyült hangon.  
\- Na... elég lesz. - mondta Sasuke.  
Naruto elvigyorodott, ahogy rájött, a fiú zavarban van.  
\- Na ide figyeljetek. - szólalt meg Sasuke a normális, hűvösen parancsoló hangján, amit már megszoktak tőle. Sakura elengedte a fiút, és Naruto mellé lépett. Orochimaru azt mondta, holnap éjfélkor ér haza. Tehát, körülbelül egy napunk van. Ha tényleg megyünk... - ez elég furcsán hangzott, bár a fiú szemmel láthatóan önmagának szánta az erős hangsúlyt a "tényleg"-en -, akkor a lehető leghamarabb el kell indulnunk. Tehát, azonnal, ha lehetséges.  
Naruto érezte, hogy vére boldogan pezseg az ereiben. Soha nem érezte még magát ennyire boldognak. Vajon hogy fog nézni Kakashi-sensei, mikor visszatérnek a faluba Sasukéval? És Sai is megismerheti végre a fiút. Az igazi Uchiha Sasukét, és nem azt, akivé Orochimaru tette.  
Sakura is lelkesnek látszott. Mosolyogva bólintott. Aztán hirtelen felkiáltott.  
\- Ah! - kérdőn nézett a feketére. - Sa... Sasuke-kun, elvihetném Kabuto néhány könyvét? Némelyikben nagyon érdekes dolgokat találtam, amik hasznosak lennének Tsunade-sama...  
\- Felőlem... - szakította félbe Sasuke egykedvűen.  
Sakura fényes mosolyt villantott rá  
\- Egy perc, és itt vagyok! - azzal elrohant, és egy perc múlva már el is tűnt a fiúk szeme elől.  
Naruto Sasukéra nézett, de az kerülte a tekintetét. Végignézett magán, majd lassan, nagyon lassan a lila övhöz nyúlt, és kioldotta. Az öv, mely pont olyan volt, mint Orochimarué, az alatta lévő sötét anyaggal együtt a földre hullt.  
Naruto komoly tekintettel nézte, ahogy a fekete kifejezéstelenül figyeli az anyagot. Ahogy megemelte picit a lábát, a szőke már azt hitte, rá fog lépni, de végül nem csinált semmit, csak elemelte tekintetét, és a kék szemekbe fúrta az övét.  
A szőke bíztatón a fiúra mosolygott. Tudta, milyen nehéz volt eldöntenie magát, de azt is, hogy innentől ő örökké mellette lesz, és mindenben segíteni fog nekik. Tesz róla, hogy az Uchiha sose bánja meg, amiért velük jött.  
Sasuke egy percig csak nézte őt, míg végül szólásra nyitotta a száját - de ekkor földöntúli sikoly rázta meg a termet.  
A sikoly elhaltával beálló dermesztő csöndben mindkét fiút kiverte a hideg. Egy hosszú, örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanatig csak álltak, aztán Naruto felordított.  
\- Sakura-chan!!  
Futásnak eredtek, s úgy szelték a folyosókat, mint még soha.  
Mi történhetett? Mi volt ez a sikoly? - gondolta Naruto, és fejében sötétebbnél sötétebb gondolatok támadtak. - Csak tarts ki, Sakura-chan...  
Ahogy bekanyarodtak a folyosóra, amiben Kabuto szobája volt, látták, hogy a lány dermedten áll a nyitott ajtóban. Arca halott sápadt volt, nagyra nyílt szemeit rémülten szegezte a szoba egy pontjába. Keze, mely még a kilincsen feküdt, jól láthatóan remegett.  
Naruto és Sasuke odarohantak a lány mellé, s követték annak tekintetét.  
Megfagyott a levegő.  
Sasuke felnyögött, s egész testében megfeszült.  
Naruto megremegett, s kiverte a víz, de ahogy a gúnyosan mosolygó arca nézett, a düh kezdte átjárni teste minden porcikáját.  
\- Ejnye, Sasuke-kun, bulit rendezni, amíg nem vagyunk itthon... ? - szólalt meg lassan, színlelt feddő hangon egy másik alak, aki az asztalnak támaszkodva állt, s most két ujjával feltolta szemüvegét az orrán. - Pedig megmondtuk, hogy éjfélkor jövünk. Bár igaz, egy nappal elnéztük...  
A hosszú, fekete hajú alak, aki az ágyon ült, viszont nem reagált semmit. Csak mosolygott, ijesztően, és sárga szemeit a fiatalokéba fúrta.  
Sasuke tekintete megkeményedett. Kilépett Sakura és Naruto elé, majd megállt előttük, s a halottfehér bőrű alakra nézett.  
Az említett még jobban mosolygott, mikor meglátta Sasuke arcát.  
\- Mi az? Hát nem is örülsz nekem, Sasuke-kun?  
Undorítóan lassan beszélt, s közben kidugott, embertelenül hosszú nyelvével végignyalta az ajkát.  
\- Hazajöttem.


	16. Harangszó

Naruto megremegett. Miért? Miért pont most? Most, hogy végre sikerült meggyőzniük Sasukét? Mikor már a boldogsághoz vezető folyosó végén jártak? Miért kellett így a legvégén az orrukra csapni az ajtót?  
A szőke meredten nézte Sasuke hátát, ahogy az belépett elé. A fiú széles vállai mögött olyan érzése volt, mintha az Uchiha minden erejével védeni akarná őt és Sakurát. És ahogy közelebb húzódva felnézett rá, rá kellett döbbennie, hogy ez így is van.  
Sasuke összeszűkült szemekkel, keményen nézett az ágyon ülő alak sárgás kígyószemeibe. Naruto látta rajta, hogy egész teste pattanásig feszült. Kezei kicsit megemelkedve, ujjai csöppet szétnyitva - mint aki kész bármelyik pillanatban támadásba lendülni.  
\- Orochimaru.  
Sasuke mély hangon, fagyos hidegséggel ejtette ki a nevet. Mintha nem is a mesteréhez szólt volna.  
Naruto óvatosan átlesett a fiú válla felett. Látta, hogy Orochimaru halottfehér arcán még mindig ott van az az undorító mosoly, amitől a fiúnak felforrt a vére, és legszívesebben azonnal ész nélkül rontott volna az alaknak.  
De ökölbe szorította a kezeit, és erőnek erejével nyugalomra intette magát.  
\- Engem nem üdvözölsz, Sasuke-kun? - kérdezte a szemüveges lassan, majd tekintetét a feketéről a másik két személyre fordította. - Rég találkoztunk, Naruto-kun... Sakura-san... - biccentett feléjük.  
A szőke érezte, hogy Kabuto hangjára a mellette álló lány végre magához tér a dermedtségből, és teste megfeszül. A szája már szólásra nyílt, de Naruto figyelmeztetőn a karjára tette a kezét. Tudta, hogy most nem engedhetik meg maguknak, hogy felforrjon az agyvizük, különben esélyük sem lesz a szabadulásra.  
\- Tudod, Sasuke-kun - kezdte Orochimaru, s érdes hangja betöltötte a néma szobát -, mikor előreküldtem egy kígyót, csak azt akartam felmérni, milyen hangulatban foglak találni. De mikor megtudtam, milyen társaságban vagy... Nos, alig akartam elhinni.  
Sasuke olyan sötét tekintettel nézett Orochimarura, hogy Naruto nem értette, a férfi hogy tud még mindig ilyen szenvtelenül mosolyogni. Már pedig azt tette. Azzal a szinte eszelős mosolyával.  
\- De, ezek szerint jó ötlet volt hamarabb eljönni, és meglepni téged. Különben, a végén még nem találtunk volna itt.  
Sárga szemeivel végignézett a fiún. A hosszú, fekete pupillák hosszan megállapodtak a fekete derekán, melyen már nem volt ott a lila öv.  
Sasuke keze megrándult. Mintha automatikusan a kardjához akart volna kapni, de azt korábban nem vette magához. De egyáltalán nem tűnt pánikba esettnek, mikor ráébredt fegyverének hiányára. Mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és miközben lehunyta szemeit, kihúzta magát.  
A következő pillanatban aztán a szemek kinyíltak, s immár vérvörösen meredtek a kígyóférfira, aki nyilvánvalóan jól szórakozott.  
\- Ezek szerint tudod, mire készülünk. - mondta Sasuke teljesen nyugodt hangon. - Akkor pedig nincs mit mondanom.  
Kabuto azonban felciccegett ahogy ellökte magát az asztaltól, s karjait összefonva maga előtt lassan lépdelt az ágy felé.  
\- Ejnye, Sasuke-kun. Az már hagyján, hogy milyen tiszteletlenül beszélsz vele, de ezt érdemli Orochimaru-sama a sok éves edzésed után? - Sasuke jéghideg tekintettel követte a szemüveges minden mozdulatát. - Hol lennél ma, ha akkor nem vesz magához? Várj - megmondom.  
Hirtelen megállt, s ahogy szemüvegét két ujjával feljebb tolta, az üveg fenyegetően bevillant.  
\- Ugyanazon a silány szinten, mint az a kettő ott. Na meg persze a többi konohai söpredék.  
  
Naruto körmei mélyen a tenyerébe vágtak, s úgy szorította össze a fogait, hogy már fájtak. Sakurának is komoly erőfeszítésekbe telt, hogy ne vágjon azonnal oda egyet. Azonban Sasuke sem maradt le sokkal tőlük: amint meghallotta, ahogy a fiú a barátaira céloz, válla megfeszült, szemei még jobban elsötétültek.  
\- És te mégis visszamennél ezekhez a szánalmas alakokhoz?  
Ez volt az a perc, mikor betelt Narutónál a pohár. Önkontroll ide vagy oda, ő nem hallgatja tovább ezt!  
Félrelökte Sasukét, s ahogy nekiindult az elégedetten mosolygó pápaszemesnek, kezeivel pecsétet formázott.  
\- Kage bunshin no jutsu!  
Egy pukkanás kíséretében négy másik Naruto jelent meg mellette. Tompán hallotta, hogy a háta mögött Sakura felkiált, de nem törődött vele.  
Két Naruto ugrott fel a levegőbe, s térdeiket kinyújtva ütköztek volna neki Kabutónak, de hirtelen egy kígyó jelent meg, ami nagyra tátotta száját, s kacskaringó mozdulatokkal átharapta a két klónt. Azok egy pukkanással eltűntek.  
Naruto az ágyhoz kapta tekintetét. Látta, hogy Orochimaru ott áll mellette, jobb karját a szőkének szegezve, s ruhája ujja alól hirtelen három kígyó tekeredik ki. Sziszegve tátották hatalmasra a szájukat, s a meglepett szőke felé kaptak a fejükkel - de mind elporladtak, ahogy kék villámfény cikázott végig a testükön.  
Naruto Sasukéra nézett. A fekete hajú gyilkos szemekkel meredt mesterére, s mikor látta, hogy az leereszti a kezét, megszüntette a testét körülvevő villámáradatot.  
\- Naruto!  
Ahogy a fekete szemek az övéibe fordultak, Naruto végtelen elszántságot látott bennük.  
\- Tűnés kifelé!  
\- Azt már nem! - kiáltotta Naruto felháborodva. - Szétrúgom ennek a mocsoknak a seggét!  
S mielőtt a fekete egy szót is szólhatott volna, újabb klónokat idézett meg.  
A baj csak az volt, hogy a szoba méreténél fogva nem tudta a tömeges kage bunshin no jutsut használni. Már az öt klón is csak nehezen tudott mozogni, ráadásul, ezt a keveset Orochimaru könnyű szerrel eloszlatta.  
De alig tűntek el a szeme elől a klónok, máris két újabb Naruto ugrott felé - s az egyik kezében egy fénylő, kék gömb cikázott.  
\- Rasengan! - ordította a szőke a sárga kígyószemekbe nézve, s a férfi mellkasába csapta csuklóját.  
Annak hullaszín teste azonban mintha hirtelen viasszá vált volna - olvadni kezdett, s végül egy halom kígyóvá vált a földön.  
A szőkének még felocsúdni sem volt ideje, mikor érezte, hogy valami erősen megragadja a derekánál, és elhajítja. Óriási reccsenést hallott, ahogy nekicsapódott valamelyik falnak, majd rögtön át is szakította azt, és nekicsapódott a folyosó falának. Lélegzete elakadt, tompán érzékelte, hogy Sakura és Sasuke felkiált, majd a földre rogyott, s minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne veszítse el az eszméletét. Remegő kezeivel megtámaszkodott a földön, s próbált felegyenesedni, de csak egy adag vért köhögött fel. Testét zsibbadtnak érezte, fülében harangok csengtek, izmai mintha felmondták volna a szolgálatot. Köhögnie kellett a portól, amit a fal átütése okozott, minek következtében még több vér szakadt ki a száján.  
\- Naruto!!  
Ahogy bágyadtan felnézett, látta, hogy Sakura rohan felé, de Kabuto az útját állja.  
\- Neked inkább velem kellene harcolnod. - mondta halkan, gúnyosan, s közben felemelt jobbját körülvette a zöld csakra. - Orvos az orvossal, nemde?  
Sakura összeszorított fogaival egészen úgy nézett ki, mint egy vicsorgó kutya, majd hátralendítette kezét, hogy egy hatalmasat bevágjon a szemüvegesnek. Az azonban fölugrott a levegőbe, ezzel elkerülve az ütést, és karját Sakura hátához vágta. A lány felsikoltott, s megrendült, de rögtön utána kihúzta magát, és egyetlen hatalmas lendületből megpördülve gyomorszájon vágta a fehér hajút. Kabuto hosszan repült, s a Narutóéhoz hasonló hangos ricsajjal csapódott neki az egyik falnak. De felnézett, s gúnyosan elmosolyodott, miközben vércsík szaladt le a torkán, le a mellkasáig.  
\- Hoppá, úgy nézem, véletlenül elvágtam az egyik karizmodat. - suttogta, s közben élvezkedő szemmel nézett a nehezen ziháló lányra, aki a korábbi ütés helyén szorította a vállát. - Sajnálom.  
Naruto még épp látta, hogy Sakura egy dühödt ordítással ront ismét neki, mikor egy olyan hang süvített végig a levegőben, ami azonnal magára vonta figyelmét.  
\- Chidori Nagashi!  
A hang irányába kapta fejét, és látta, hogy Sasuke egész testéből áradó villámok borítják be Orochimarut. De a férfin ekkor nyúlni kezdett a bőre, majd felemelkedett, mintha csak egy ruha lett volna - az eddigi bőr kígyókká változott, az igazi test pedig felugrott, s a következő pillanatban már Sasuke háta mögött állt. Kidugta embertelenül hosszú nyelvét, s megnyalintotta a ledermedő fekete nyakán lévő átokpecsétet.  
\- Emlékszel még, miért kaptad ezt, ugye? - duruzsolta halkan a férfi, kihasználva a fiú dermedtségét. - És arra, hogy milyen erőssé váltál tőle? Tőlem? Az erőmtől?  
\- Hallgass! - ordította Sasuke, és megpördülve a nyakába sziszegő férfi arca felé kapott.  
De az könnyedén kitért az ütés ellen. Jó pár lépéssel hátrébb ugrott, háttal Narutónak, pont olyan szögben, hogy a fiú nem láthatta Sasuke arcát.  
\- Nocsak, még meg sem tudsz ütni? - a hangja szinte sajnálkozónak tűnt. - Én nem erre tanítottalak. Látod, máris mennyivel gyengébb lettél miattuk?  
\- Nem!  
Naruto hallotta Sasuke ordítását, és egészen megrettent a hangtól. Szinte látta maga előtt a fekete kétségek közt gyötrődő arcát.  
Csak mozdulj! - gondolta erőlködve, s próbált felállni. - Mozdulj már!  
\- Hát nem látod? Ha visszamész, megint azzá a senkivé fogsz válni, aki voltál, mielőtt magamhoz vettelek. Így sosem fogod elérni a bosszúd. Sosem fogod megölni a bátyádat.  
Orochimaru ekkor lassan megindult Sasuke felé. Ahogy lassan közeledett felé, s közben tovább beszélt, egyre fenyegetőbbnek hatott.  
Így, hogy elmozdult, Naruto már láthatta Sasuke arcát - a fiú kezeit a fölére szorította, de a bátyjára való utalás hallatán megdermedt, szemei nagyra nyíltak. Szája kicsit nyitva volt, s zihált, de nem mozdult.  
\- Á, igen. Itachi. - Sasuke megrándult a név hallatán, mintha korbáccsal ütöttek volna végig rajta. - A férfi, aki hidegvérrel lemészárolta az egész klánját. Pontosabban, egy kivétellel. És talán azt képzeljük, hogy az a kivétel megbosszulja a családját? Á, dehogy. Az a kivétel inkább elmegy, és, mintha semmiről sem tudna, papás-mamást játszik a többi konohai kiskölyökkel.  
Naruto szíve összefacsarodott, ahogy látta Sasukét összegörnyedni. A fiú összeszorította szemeit, de keservesen felnyögött, mint aki az idegösszeomlás szélén áll.  
Nem, nem hagyhatom! Sasuke...!!  
  
\- Kage bunshin no jutsu!!  
Orochimaru egykedvűen hátranézett, de nem úgy tűnt, mint akit megakasztott a felé repülő számtalan Naruto.  
\- És a hős visszatért.  
A ruhája alól kifutó megszámlálhatatlanul sok kígyó mind kitátotta a száját, s kardok csúsztak ki belőle, melyek aztán sorra keresztülszúrták a klónokat.  
Az eredeti azonban ekkor ugrott elő mögülük. Már csak fél méterre volt Orochimarutól, karját ütésre készen behúzta...  
De a következő pillanatban a halottfehér kígyóarc megnyúlt, s a szőke Sasuke fekete szemeivel találta szemben magát.  
\- Mi..!?  
Összezavarodva elrántotta öklét, s kikerülve a fiút a földre esett. Egyen az ott kuporgó, fekete hajú alak mellé.  
\- Tehát, ha ebben a formában maradok, nem támadsz rám? - hallotta Sasuke hangját.  
A fiúra nézett, aki fölötte állt, s most lassan megfordult. Naruto a földbe csapta öklét, s átkozta magát, amiért ennyinek képes volt bedőlni. Vetett egy pillantást az igazi Sasukéra, aki már szemmel láthatóan nem volt tudatában annak, mi is történik körülötte, majd a látványtól feldühödve talpra pattant - volna, ha nem tekeredik hirtelen egy halom kígyó a teste köré.  
\- Mmm-!!? - nyögött fel, ahogy az egyik a csúszós testével még a szájára is rátekeredett. Karjait, lábait, derekát mind lefogták, s a szőkét elfogta a hányinger, ahogy érezte a csúszós testeket a bőrén siklani... A fenyegető sziszegés szólt a fülében, elnyomva a harangok kongását, ami korábban benne zúgott.  
A fölötte álló Sasuke ekkor visszavette eredeti alakját, s a fagyos kígyószemek mély sajnálattal tekintettek rá.  
\- Korábban érdekesnek találtalak, fiú. - mondta lassan, s megállt egyenesen a földön vergődő szőke fölött. - De most egyszerűen csak szánalmas vagy.  
Naruto azonnal visszavágott volna, de a száját befogó kígyótest miatt nem tudott.  
Ahogy Orochimaru felemelte a jobbját, a kígyók hirtelen mozgolódni kezdtek, s feltornázták Narutót ülésbe. A fiú végignézhetett testén, de csak izgő-mozgó, tekergőző sötét foltot látott magából.  
Ahogy Orochimaru kinyújtotta ujjait, érezte, hogy teste meglódul, s a következő pillanatban feje a szoba belső falának csapódott. Csillagokat látott, s ismét harangszót hallott lassan, mélyen kongani. Feje előrebukott, de igyekezett azonnal fölemelni, s miután látása letisztult, szemével megkereste Sasukét.  
A fiú addigra már a falnak szegezve állt, Orochimaru jobbjával átfogta a nyakát. Már nem remegett, szinte kőszobor módjára meredt maga elé.  
\- És te emiatt a fiú miatt hagynál el engem, Sasuke-kun? E miatt a szánalmas kis senki miatt?  
A férfi durván megragadta Sasuke állát, s elfordította, így kényszerítve, hogy az a szőkére nézzen.  
Naruto látta, hogy Sasuke feloldotta a Shanringant. Ahogy a kifejezéstelen fekete szemek megpillantották a szőke testét, miközben az kétségbeesetten vonaglott a sok kígyó alatt, a szembogarakba mintha visszatért volna a csillogás. Pislogott egyet, aztán arca eltorzult, s Orochimaru képébe ordított.  
\- Engedd el őt!  
Orochimaru szánakozva lehunyta a szemét, s közben lassan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Sasuke-kun... - sóhajtott fel, majd hirtelen kinyílt szemeit mélyen a feketéibe fúrta. - Ennyire kell neked ez a fiú? Márpedig, te mindenképp kellesz nekem. Nem engedem, hogy egy ilyen kis senki elvegye az én gyönyörűséges, tökéletes jövendőbeli testemet.  
Sasuke eltorzult fejjel nézett mesterére, ahogy az kidugott nyelvével ismét végigsimította az átokpecsétet. Majd, még mindig szorosan fogva a fiút, a sárgás szemekkel Narutóra nézett.  
\- Talán, ha eltörölném őt a föld színéről, mégis csak meggondolnád magad.  
  
Sakura eközben keményen küzdött Kabutóval. A fiú nehéz ellenfélnek bizonyult, noha legutóbbi rendes küzdelmük óta a lány vitathatatlanul sokat fejlődött. A probléma az volt, hogy mivel mindketten orvosi ninják voltak, egyikük sem tudta igazán felülmúlni a másikat. Hiába volt ott a lány erőbeli fölénye, a szűk folyosó nem nyújtott sok lehetőséget ereje megmutatására. Párszor belevágott a fölbe, de Kabuto ügyesen kitért előle, így csak azt érte el, hogy a "csatamező" vált szörnyen járhatatlanná. Ráadásul, a fiúnak többször is sikerült még eltalálnia a zöld vágócsakrával, így jó pár izma sajgott már gyógyulásért.  
El is kezdte volna gyógyítani már magát, de a fiú egy perc nyugtot sem hagyott neki. Sajnos, nem tehetett mást, csak védekezett, és elugrált a támadások elől.  
Közben futó pillantásokat vetett a másik két fiú harcára, de a látvány egyáltalán nem nyugtatta meg.  
Mihamarabb el kell intéznem Kabutót, hogy aztán segíthessek nekik! - gondolta, de sajnos, megvalósítani egyáltalán nem volt ilyen könnyű...  
\- Kabuto.  
Ahogy Orochimaru hangját hallották, mindketten a többiek felé kapták a fejüket. Sakura szemei ijedten összeszűkültek, ahogy látta, hogy Narutót kigyók sokasága szegezi a falhoz, míg Sasuke szintén a falhoz szegezve áll, miközben Orochimaru a nyakára szorítja a kezét.  
\- Kérem.  
Kabuto megdermedt mozdulat közben. Mivel Sakura látta, hogy most teljesen másfelé jár az agya, minden erejét belevetette az ütésbe, az arcon vágta a fiút.  
Kabuto fájdalmasan felordított, s repült a levegőben, de nem sokáig, mert nekicsapódott az egyik nagyobb faltörmeléknek. A földre bukott, s nem mozdult többet.  
Kiütöttem volna? - gondokozott Sakura, s óvatosan odaugrott a szemlátomást eszméletlen fiúhoz. - Ellenőrizni kell, különben...  
Aztán felsikoltott, ahogy éles, szúró fájdalmat érzett a lábában. Mielőtt összeesett volna, a fájdalom központjához kapta szemét, és látta, hogy Kabuto elégedett mosollyal az arcán néz fel rá, miközben egy injekciós tűt szúr a lábfejébe.  
A lány dermedten figyelte, ahogy a lilás anyag folyamatosan tűnik el benne, de mielőtt az üveg feléhez ért volna, Kabuto kirántotta a lábából, és felpattant.  
Sakurába mintha ezer kést döftek volna. Nem tudta, milyen méreg lehetett, de felzokogott a fájdalomtól, mely emésztő lassúsággal kezdett terjedni a testében.  
A könnyein át felnézett, és homályosan látta, hogy Kabuto a fiúk felé dobja a fiolát. Egy kígyó még röptében elkapta, majd lassan visszahúzódott Orochimaru ruhája alá, ura kezébe adva az üvegcsét.  
Orochimaru letekerte az üvegcse tűvel ellátott tetejét, majd kinyitotta száját, s beleöntötte a folyadékot.  
Sakura dermedten figyelte, ahogy a férfi a fájdalom legkisebb jele nélkül lenyeli az utolsó cseppet is, majd elmosolyodik, miközben végignyalja ajkait.  
  
Naruto felüvöltött, ahogy meglátta a lányt összeesni, de hangját elnyomta a szájában tekergőző kígyó. Még eszeveszettebb fickándozásba kezdett, de akarata ellenére megdermedt a félelemtől, ahogy Orochimaru ránézett, és elmosolyodott. Sakurának szemmel láthatóan komoly fájdalmakat okozott a szer. De akkor az a férfi miért nem reagál semmit? És miért itta meg?!  
Sasuke is hasonló tekintettel nézett a kígyószeműre, majd lassan követte a tekintetét, ami a Narutóta szegeződött. Ahogy a fekete és kék szemek összevillantak, nem tudtak kiolvasni mást egymás tekintetéből, csak a végtelen kétségbeesést.  
\- Nos, akkor most eltüntetem ezt a kis piszkot. És te, Sasuke-kun, többé nem fogsz elmenésről fantáziálni.  
Naruto látta, hogy Sasuke szeme hatalmasra nyílik, s arca kétségbeesetten elsötétül, de érezte, az övé is így nézhet ki.  
\- Naruto, ne!! - hallotta Sakura hangját sikoltani a beálló dermesztő csöndben.  
Orochimaru kitátotta száját, melyben lassan egy kard hegye, majd a többi része jelent meg. A vékony pengén lassan csöpögött le a lilás folyadék.  
Naruto megkövülten nézte, ahogy a kard kilövell a férfi szájából, és vészes sebességgel megindul felé. Testét zsibbadtnak érezte, ugyanakkor, mintha hirtelen eltűnt volna róla a sok kígyótest. Csak ő volt, a feneketlen sötétség kellős közepén, dermedten várva a véget.  
\- NARUTO!!!  
Hallotta, hogy barátai egyszerre felordítanak. Szeretett volna rájuk nézni, még egyszer, talán utoljára, de a fejéhez közeledő kard úgy vonzotta a tekintetét, mint egy erős mágnes, ami soha nem akarja elengedni. Már szinte ott volt előtte, s a fiú megdöbbenve érezte, hogy tagjai ellazulnak. Ez talán a halál előtti nyugodtság? De nem, nem akart még meghalni. Hisz ott van Sakura-chan, akit még meg kell mentenie! És Sasuke! Sasuke, akit végül sikerült volna hazavinniük! Nem hallhat meg, ennyivel a cél előtt!  
Mégis, hiába várt a csodára, az nem jött. A kard már ott volt, szinte fél méterrel előtte. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Sasuke kirántja magát Orochimaru karja közül, és megindul felé, de tudta, hogy már nem érhet oda időben. Szeretett volna Sakura-chanra is vetni egy pillantást, de a felé suhanó, méregtől csöpögő kard látványa arra kényszerítette, hogy szorosan zárja össze a szemét, és forduljon el.  
Három.  
Kettő.  
Egy.  
Naruto nem vett levegőt, mellkasában hosszú percek óta visszafojtotta a levegőt.  
És meghallotta. A jellegzetes hangot, amikor egy kard átüti valaki testét. Ahogy átcsúszik a bőrön, átmetszi a szerveket, s előbukik a hegye a test másik oldalán, kísérve a vér kispriccelő hangjával...  
És érezte is.  
A meleg folyadék az arcának csapódott, hogy aztán lassú patakban folyjék le róla. Ajkán érezte enyhén sós ízét, ahogy akaratlanul is beharapta száját.  
Csak egy valami hiányzott.  
Semmi fájdalmat nem érzett.  
Talán azonnal meghalt volna? Ezért? De akkor semmit sem szabadna éreznie, egyáltalán semmit. Ő mégis tisztán érzi a szíve őrült dobogását a mellkasában. Márpedig, ha dobog a szíve, akkor él, ugye?  
De akkor, kié a vér?  
Nyelt egyet, s minden jó belátása ellenére lassan kinyitotta a szemeit. Homályosan látott, kellett pislognia párat, mire kitisztult a látása.  
Megmerevedett, majd végtagjai vadul remegni kezdtek. Szemei nagyra tágultak, miközben pupillája rettegve összehúzódott, s érezte, hogy egész testére jeges zsibbadás ül.  
Nem. Az nem lehet. Nem...  
\- Sa... - halovány hangját alig lehetett érteni, de a szó a torkában ragadt, ahogy az alak, aki előtte állt, a földre rogyott. Hátából kiállt a kard, s immár nem a lilás folyadék, hanem vér csöpögött annak hegyéből.  
Naruto újra hallotta a harangokat a fülében csengeni. Mintha temetésre hívó kongás lett volna.


	17. Könnyek

Miért nem mozdul? Miért!? Csak fekszik ott, mintha... mintha...  
Mozgott a szája, de nem tudott hangot kiadni, mintha a testére ült zsibbadás akadályozta volna meg. Vagy a látvány, a sokk, hogy a szeretett ember ott fekszik előtte, hátában egy kiálló karddal, ami a vérétől csöpög...  
Összeszorította a szemeit, és keményen ráharapott a fogaira, de nem használt semmit. Érezte, hogy forró könnyek peregnek le az arcán. Egy erőteljes mozdulattal felrántotta fejét, hogy az undorító kígyó elkerüljön a szája elől.  
\- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!  
Szinte sikoltott, és mintha a névvel együtt jeges tűket döfködtek volna a teste minden porcikájába. Miért, miért, MIÉRT?!! Miért ugrott be elé? Miért nem hagyta a dolgokat a sorsra? Neki kéne most ott feküdnie! Nem a lánynak!  
A szúró fájdalom, a bénító félelem, és a gerjedő harag ott bugyogott a testében és lelkében, megakadályozva, hogy mozogni tudjon, de a tagjai vadul remegtek. A kígyók, amik körülfogták, mintha nem is léteztek volna - csak ő volt, egyedül, a feneketlen sötétség közepén. Összeszorította a kezét, olyan erősen, hogy a körmei mélyen a tenyerébe vágtak. De nem is érezte. A lelkében dúló fájdalom olyan erős volt, hogy egyebet már nem is vett fel.  
  
Aztán valahogy, lassan, a fájdalom helyét valami más vette át. Naruto nem ismerte fel az érzést, de jónak találta, mintha gyógyír lett volna a lelke sebeire. Az érzés égetett, szaggatott, tüzelt - elöntötte az agyát, átjárta a testét, forrón bizsergette a tagjait... Nem kellett tovább gondolkodnia, átadhatta magát teljesen az érzésnek, hogy az uralkodjon a teste fölött.  
Sercegő hangot hallott. Ki tudja, talán valóban lángra kapott a teste. Úgyis forrónak érezte, mintha legalábbis magas láza lenne.  
Lassan kinyitotta a szemeit, és végignézett magán. A kígyók mind sisteregtek, és szép lassan leporladtak róla - ezt pedig a testét körülvevő vörös anyagnak köszönhette.  
Vörös - talán a Kyuubi csakrája? Igen, ez az lesz.  
Nem baj. - gondolta. - Ha elönt a róka szelleme, legalább tombolhatok. Tépni, vágni, harapni akarok, törni, zúzni, fájdalmat és szenvedést okozni... Akkor talán enyhülne az enyém is... Akkor talán képes lennék feldolgozni.  
Naruto szemei összeszűkültek, ahogy a kezére nézett, amiben valami nedveset érzett.  
Vér. Ahogy a körmei karmokká alakultak át, és ő még mindig ökölbe szorította, a tenyeréből vastag patakban folyt a vére.  
Nem számít. Bár ömlene inkább! Az övé, csak az övé. Nem azé a lányé, aki odébb fekszik...  
Ahogy a kígyók mind eltűntek, Naruto odakúszott a rózsahajúhoz. A testét körülvevő égető csakra miatt nem mert hozzáérni, de a kardot egy rántással kihúzta belőle. A lány vért köhögött fel, és a mellkasából is folyni kezdett az életet jelentő anyag.  
Naruto észrevette, hogy Sakura mellkasa gyengén megemelkedik, majd vissza. Aztán újra fel.  
A fiú valami meleg pukkanást érzett a szívében. Még él! Szaggatottan, és nagyon nehezen, de lélegzik!  
Akár el is mosolyodott volna, de a gondolat csak még jobban feltüzelte. Szemét arra a két alakra szegezte, akik nem sokkal előtte álltak - s közben lassan felállt.  
Ne aggódj, Sakura-chan. - gondolta Naruto, miközben vészjóslóan elsötétült szemekkel meredt a kígyószerű arcba. - Mindjárt elviszlek téged innen.  
  
Sasuke dermedten figyelte, ahogy a szőke fiú testét elönti a vörös csakra, majd lassan felveszi a kilencfarkú alakját. Nem tudta, mennyire van tisztában a fiú azzal, hogy mi történik vele, de ahogy a vörös szemeit az előbb rájuk szegezte, miközben hosszúkás, fekete pupillája összeszűkült - a fekete érezte, itt vérontás lesz.  
Mintha nem történt volna még elég... Fekete szemei a lány testére siklottak.  
Sasukéban nagyon vegyes érzelmek uralkodtak. Egyrészt ostobának gondolta Sakurát, amiért ilyen felelőtlenül viselkedik, másrészt hálás volt - hálás, mert megvédte neki a szőkét, amire ő nem lett volna képes.  
Maradj életben, Sakura... - gondolta magában, ahogy a lassan meg-megemelkedő hátát figyelte.  
Kuncogást hallott maga mögött. Orochimarura nézett, aki élvezkedő ábrázattal tanulmányozta a szőke fiút. Sasuke szemei összeszűkültek, de követte mestere tekintetét.  
Aztán megdermedt. Naruto, úgy tűnt, teljesen önkívületi állapotban van. Elködösült tekintettel méregette őket, miközben háta mögött a harmadik farok kezdett formát ölteni.  
Nem lesz ez jó! - gondolta Sasuke, és aktiválta a sharingant. Élénken emlékezett még rá, milyen volt Narutóval küzdeni a Végzet Völgyében, holott akkor csak egy farka öltött formát. Az Uchiha most már tudta, mi, vagyis inkább, ki ennek a forrása - épp ezért, őt kell leállítania.  
Naruto pillantását kereste, és mikor sikerült elkapnia, sharinganjával a másik elmebirodalmába vitte magát.  
Még csak egyszer járt itt, de tisztán emlékezett rá, milyen volt. Sötét, és fenyegető hely, ahol a dermesztő csöndben csak a víz időnkénti csöpögése hallatszik - és a nagy rács, a "pecsét" felirattal, ami mögött a Kyuubi lapul.  
De most megdöbbent. Ez alkalommal a dermesztő csöndet forgó, süvítő zaj váltotta fel, mintha a lélek maga morajlott volna azon a helyen. Sasuke látta, ahogy Naruto bágyadt tekintettel áll a rács előtt, amiből most ömlik a vörös, bugyogó csakra, elárasztva az egész helyiséget, és körülölelve a szőke fiú testét.  
\- Naruto!  
Sasuke odarohant hozzá, és megállt előtte, de a fiú mintha nem is látta volna őt, égkék szemei meredten elvesztek a semmiben. A fekete erőteljesen megrázta a vállát, de semmit sem használt.  
\- Naruto! Térj magadhoz, hallod!? Naruto!!  
Halk kuncogást hallott a háta mögött. Lassan megfordult, és a rácsok mögött egy felvillanó hatalmas szempárt látott. Az Uchiha szemei összeszűkültek, ahogy Naruto előtt állva lassan megfordult, és farkasszemet nézett a démonnal.  
\- Kyuubi no Youko. - mondta lassan, mély hangon.  
A lény mintha jól mulatott volna.  
\- Uchiha. Hát újra találkozunk. - hangja recsegett, és mindenkiben félelmet keltett volna, de Sasukéban nem tudott. - Pedig nem is volt olyan rég, hogy tiszteletedet tetted itt.  
\- Mi történik Narutóval? - kérdezte kertelés nélkül, figyelmen kívül hagyva a Kyuubi szavait.  
A lény szemei elégedetten összeszűkültek, s feje egészen közel nyomult a ketrec széléhez. Orra a rácsokat súrolta, mint aki nagyon ki akar törni onnan.  
\- Semmi különös. - mondta idegtépően lassan, s pupilláját felváltva szegezte Narutónak és Sasukénak. - Egyszerűen csak bosszúra szomjazik. És ebben csak én segíthetek neki.  
\- Miért akarnád, hogy átalakuljon? Hisz a csakrád sebzi a testét. - Sasuke félelem nélkül nézett a hatalmas szemekbe. - Ha valami történik a testével, az rád is hatással van, nem igaz?  
\- Valóban. - a róka lehunyta a szemeit. - Ha meghalna, én is vele halnék. De ezeket a sebeket később begyógyíthatom. Azonkívül, nem én uralkodtam el fölötte. Ő jött hozzám. Ő akarta, hogy adjak erőt.  
Résnyire kinyitotta a szemeit, s az Uchihára villantotta tekintetét.  
\- Talán nem mondta ki, de szomjazta a bosszút. Az elméje az erőmért kiáltott. És én megadtam neki. Ha pedig netalántán túl sokat venne el, és a testén mind a kilenc farok előjönne... - Fenyegetően kuncogott, miközben fejével a rácsra szegezett "pecsét" felirat felé intett. - ... Az a nyavalyás papír már nem sokáig tartana itt.  
Sasuke összeharapta fogait, s újra Naruto felé fordult. A démon egyértelművé tette, hogy Narutót azonnal magához kell téríteni. De hogyan?  
\- Ébredj! Hallod, dobe!? - kiáltott rá, s újfent megrázta annak testét, de a fiú mintha szobor lett volna, semmit nem reagált. - Ne hagyd magad! Semmivel nem lesz jobb, ha őrjöngessz! Ne hagyd, hogy a bosszúd irányítson!  
Amint kimondta, azonnal megdermedt. De ez a Kyuubi figyelmét sem kerülte el.  
\- Kuku... nem biztos, hogy te vagy a legmegfelelőbb személy, akinek ezt kell mondania, Uchiha. - mondta halkan. Sasuke lassan hátranézett a válla fölött. - Ne érts félre, Naruto gondolataiból hallottam rólad. A bosszúd érdekében elhagytad a falut, és kis híján megölted ezt a fiút.  
Sasuke izmai megfeszültek, de máshogy nem reagált a szavakra.  
\- De én, mindenesetre, köszönettel tartozom. - Ahogy meglátta Sasuke felhúzott szemöldökét, szinte elmosolyodott. - Nélküled sosem lettem volna képes ennyire előtörni Narutóból. Ki tudja, talán egyszer még a te segítségeddel fogom szétrombolni azt a nyavalyás pecsétet.  
Arra várhatsz - gondolta Sasuke, de úgy döntött, nem szentel több figyelmet az önelégülten kuncogó rókának. Helyette inkább odahajolt Narutóhoz, és a szemébe nézett.  
Komolyan olyan érzése volt, mintha a fiú szobor lenne. A kék szemek nézték őt, de nem látták. Valószínűleg, nem is hallották. Vagy csak nem akarta...?  
\- Naruto... - suttogta Sasuke, s két kezébe fogta a fiú arcát. - Sajnálom. Mindent, ami történt. - az Uchiha komolyan gondolta. Ha megtehette volna, visszacsinálna mindent attól a naptól kezdve, hogy eljött a faluból. Mennyi mindenen kellett keresztülmennie a szőkének miatta, és mégis, az iránta való szeretete töretlen maradt. Pedig mennyi keserűséget és fájdalmat okozott neki! És mégis, Sasuke érezte, Naruto még mindig szereti. Nem tudta, milyen szinten, de még ha csak barátként is, ő bőven elfogadja. Még azt sem érdemli meg. - Oi, usuratonkachi... Sajnálom.  
Képzelődik? Nem, nem a képzelete játszik vele! Naruto ránéz! Tényleg, ŐT nézi! Szemeiből hiányzik a csillogás, és még mindig teljesen kifejezéstelen az egész arca, de végre látja őt!  
\- Naruto... - Sasuke a szőke nyakába hajtotta a fejét, és úgy beszélt tovább. - Sajnálom. Sajnálom, hogy így alakultak a dolgok. Ha változtathatnék, én... - nem tudta befejezni. Inkább csak szorította magához a bágyadt testet.  
\- ...Sasuke...  
A fiú megdermedt. A nevén hívta! Suttogva, alig hallhatóan, de a nevén hívta!  
\- Naruto! - elemelte fejét a fiú nyakától, s annak szemébe nézett. A kék tengerségben újra fények csillogtak, de mélységes szomorúság és kétségbeesés tükröződött bennük. - Naruto! Kérlek... Kérlek, szorítsd vissza! Ne engedj a Kyuubinak!  
Látta, hogy a Naruto testét körülölelő vörös csakra mintha lassan visszahúzódna. De, nem csak ő vette észre.  
\- Uchiha... - suttogta fenyegetően a rókadémon, s karmaival megpróbált átnyúlni a rácsokon. - Hogy mered megakadályozni a kitörésemet? Ezért...  
\- Naruto, gondolj Sakurára! - folytatta Sasuke, figyelmen kívül hagyva a démont. - Ő sem akarná, hogy...  
\- Sakura?  
Naruto tekintete elbágyadt. Aztán lassan elsötétedett.  
Sasuke elengedte Narutót, és óvatosan hátrált. Nem kellett volna Sakurát említenie neki. A csakrapalást újra visszatért a fiú testére, és még jobban beborította, mint az előbb. Hirtelen mintha hatalmas szél támadt volna, olyan levegőáramlás keletkezett, hogy Sasukénak a szeme elé kellett tartania a kezét, hogy nyitva tudja tartani azokat.  
\- Sakura-chan... Orochimaru... megfizet... szörnyeteg... fáj... - Naruto összegörnyedt, s új mormolta a szavakat, mintha idézni készülne. Sasukét megrettentette, hogy ilyennek kell látnia a fiút. - ... megbüntetem... halál... fájdalom... átkozott...  
\- Naruto, térj magadhoz! - ismét hozzá lépett, és megragadta a vállát. - Ne csin...  
\- NE ÉRJ HOZZÁM!!!  
Ahogy Naruto felordított, a szél még erősebb lett. Mintha tornádóba keveredett volna, az Uchiha nem kapott levegőt, s a következő pillanatban érezte a rácsoknak csapódni testét. Fejét beverte, s kábultan görnyedt össze.  
  
Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, újra a szétrombolt szobában találta magát. Kellet egy perc, míg felfogta, hol is van, aztán tekintetét rögtön Narutóra szegezte.  
A fiú Sakura teste előtt állt. Fejét lehajtotta, így Sasuke nem láthatta az arcát, de azt igen, hogy a vörös csakra vészesen áramlik körülötte, a kezei ökölbe vannak szorítva, s a háta mögött kezd előbújni a negyedik farok...  
Mikor Naruto felordított, látta, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége. Már indult volna meg felé, de Orochimaru, aki még mindig mellette állt, megállította.  
\- Döntöttél, Sasuke-kun?  
Az említett a sárga kígyószemekbe nézett. Azok egyértelműen kifejezték - ha megy, meghal.  
Mit kéne tennie? Elég erős már ő ahhoz, hogy legyőzze "hajdani" mesterét és Kabutót egyedül? Mert Narutóra nem lehetett számítani. És Sakura...  
A fiú sose gondolt még ilyen lágysággal a szívében a lányra, mint abban a percben. Sakura megvédte Narutót. Miatta. Értük.  
Ezek után nem szabad hagynia, hogy annak a kettőnek bármi baja essen.  
Ha a szíve ketté hasad is, ha neki a kínok kínját kell is kiállnia, de meg fogja menteni a barátait. Kerül, amibe kerül. Ha gyorsan elviszik Sakurát, talán még meg tudják menteni.  
Ennyi elég.  
\- Mm. - Sasuke egyetlen morgással adta tudtára válaszát, majd kirántotta vállát Orochimaru kezéből, és megindult Naruto felé.  
Nincs más választás. Ezt kell tennie. Csak így mentheti meg őket. A barátait.  
\- Chidori Nagashi!  
Naruto felordított, ahogy a villámok cikázni kezdtek a testén. Sasuke megfeszítette magát, és a legerősebb villámokat küldte felé, mire a szőke összegörnyedt a fájdalomtól.  
Sasuke közben megállt Naruto előtt. Egy darabig nézte őt, majd hátat fordított neki, és Orochimarura nézett. Szemét lehunyta, s erővel kényszerítette magát, hogy a földre ereszkedjen.  
\- Bocsáss meg, Orochimaru-sama.  
Hallotta, hogy a háta mögött még Naruto ordítása is elhal. De nem foglalkozott a beálló csenddel. Szemével megkereste Kabutót, és neki is fejet hajtott.  
\- Bocsássátok meg tévedésemet. Nem megyek el, és soha többé nem is fogok ilyenre gondolni.  
Ahogy felnézett, látta, hogy Orochimaru elégedett fejjel mosolyog. Nyelt egyet, és lassan felállt.  
-SASUKE-TEMEEE!!!  
Ahogy hátrafordult, látta, hogy Naruto teljesen megvadulva készül ráugrani. A negyedik farok már majdnem teljesen előjött, Sasuke tudta, hogy már egy chidori nagashi sem biztos, hogy fel tudná tartani.  
Így inkább egy villámgyors mozdulattal Sakura mellett termett, és maga elé húzta annak testét. A lány halkan felnyögött, és résnyire kinyitotta a szemét. Sasuke egy pillanatig elmélyedt a zöld szemekben, és érezte, hogy a lány tudja, miért teszi azt, amit. Aztán Sakura újra lehunyta a szemeit.  
Pont úgy történt, ahogy a fiú várta: Naruto megdermedt Sakura látványára. Fékezte magát, és megállt az Uchiha előtt, ahol aztán térdre esett.  
\- Engedd el! - sziszegte Naruto, s vörös szemei fenyegetően felparázslottak. - Nem hallod!? Áruló! Megint elárultál minket!  
\- Talán nem kellett volna bíznod bennem. Hisz nem ismersz engem. Nem tudod, milyen vagyok igazából.  
Sasuke szúró fájdalmat érzett a szívében, ahogy Naruto szemeibe nézett. De tudta, hogy ha most enged, mindannyiuk életét veszélyezteti. Gondolatban bocsánatot kért Sakurától, aztán a szőke karjaiba lökte a lányt.  
Sakura az ütődéstől felnyögött, összerándult, és egy adag vért köpött fel.  
\- Sakura-chan! - Sasuke felállt, miközben Naruto a lányhoz hajolt.  
Elégedetten látta, hogy a farkak lassan visszahúzódnak. Már nincs sok. Már csak egy kicsit kell kibírnia.  
Utána megszakadhat a szíve.  
\- Látod, mit tettél, Naruto? Miattad szenved. Mert te megint önfejű voltál.  
Szinte látta, ahogy a fiú megvonaglik a szavaira, mintha ostorral csapott volna végig rajta.  
\- Nem-... Nem az én hibám volt! - szinte visított, s Sakura vállát szorító ujjai elfehéredtek. - Én nem akartam, hogy...  
\- Mégis megtörtént.  
Naruto elfehéredett, ahogy a lányra nézett, annak verejtékező homlokára, fájdalomtól eltorzult arcára, szabálytalanul emelkedő, vérfoltos mellkasára.  
\- Menj el Naruto. - szavaira a szőke értetlenül nézett fel rá. Sasuke megnyugodva látta, hogy azok újra égkékek. - Ha nem mész, megölöm. Aztán téged is. - Hogy szavainak nyomatékot adjon, Chidori jelent meg a jobbjában, amit egyenesen Sakura feje fölött lengetett.  
\- Ne...  
Naruto a lány testéhez hajolt. Sasuke már épp szólni készült volna, mikor észrevette, hogy Kabuto mellé lépett. Kérdőn nézett rá, de a szemüveges hirtelen durván szájon vágta.  
Sasuke nem készült az ütésre, ezért térdre esett. Jobbjával megtörölte a szája szélét, de aztán nem állt fel, hanem továbbra is ott térdepelt a másik előtt.  
Érezte, hogy Kabuto a fejére tapos, de nem mozdult. Fejét lehajtotta, szemeit előre szegezte.  
\- Ezt azért kaptad, mert megpróbáltad elárulni Orochimaru-samát. - mondta halkan a szemüveges. - De végülis, maradtál. Ez volt az első tévelygésed, most még engedünk. De többször ne forduljon elő. - Kabuto hátranézett Orochimarura, aki feltehetőleg egyetértően bólintott, mert a következő pillanatban a fiú levette a lábát Sasuke fejéről, s a cipője halk kopogása jelezte, hogy megindult vissza mestere felé.  
\- Úgy lesz. - mondta a fekete halkan, és felállt.  
Megfordulván Narutóra nézett, aki még mindig szorította magához Sakurát, de közben elkerekedett szemekkel nézte az Uchihát.  
Sasuke szeretett volna szólni hozzá valamit, de nem tehette. Közömbös tekintettel hátat fordított neki, és megindult Orochimaru és Kabuto felé. Érezte, minden lépésével tágítja az űrt közötte és a szőke fiú között, és ezt az űrt többé nem tudják helyrehozni.  
\- Nos, akkor végezzünk ezekkel a kis bogarakkal.  
Orochimaru hangjára Sasukénak felpattantak a szemei. Nem, ezt ő nem számolta hozzá!  
Látta, hogy mestere szájából kilövell a kígyó és a kard, ugyanolyan, mint amivel Sakurát szúrta át. Megpördült, és látta, hogy Naruto kék szemei kitágulnak a félelemtől.  
De most ő fogja megvédeni.  
Egy suhanással ott termett mellette, s kinyújtotta a kezét a fiú előtt. Összeszorította a szemét, és felszisszent, ahogy a kard átfúródott a jobb alkarján, majd a markolatánál megállt.  
Az éles szúrástól alig látott, de nem adta jelét fájdalmának. Leeresztette a kezét, és a döbbent-mérges Kabutóra nézett, majd Orochimarura, akinek sárga szemei összeszűkültek.  
Lehajtotta a fejét.  
  
\- Sasuke-kun...? - kérdezte mestere, amolyan "mit-jelentsen-ez"-hangon.  
\- Orochimaru-sama. - nehezére esett az ilyen tiszteletteljes megszólítás, de tudta, most muszáj. - Ne öld meg őt. - Érezte, hogy Kabuto már felháborodottan szólásra nyitja a száját, ezért gyorsan folytatta. - Ha most megölöd, nem fog szenvedni. Márpedig, sokkal élvezetesebb lenne életben hagyni, hogy átélhesse a lány halálát.  
Hallotta, hogy Naruto felnyög mögötte. De neki egyetlen arcizma sem rándult.  
\- És emellett... - húzta a szokásos félmosolyra a száját. - Én szeretek vele játszani.  
Nem foglalkozott a szőke sírós nyüszítésével. Elégedetten látta, hogy mesterét és Kabutót sikerült megnyugtatnia. Úgyhogy egy apró fejhajtással hátat fordított nekik, és kifejezéstelenül Naruto szemébe nézett.  
Mikor látta, hogy a gyönyörű kékség könnyekben úszik, erős késztetést érzett, hogy magához szorítsa. Ehelyett kemény tekintettel nézte, s közben leguggolt elé.  
\- Naruto. Most elmész innen. - s jobbját a fiúhoz közelítette.  
Naruto szemei kitágultak, s megremegett, majd hátrálva kitért az érintése elől.  
Fél tőlem. - állapította meg Sasuke, de semmi jelét nem adta annak, mennyire megrendítette a felfedezés.  
Fájó jobbjával megmarkolta a fiú vállát, s alkalmazta rajta azt a technikát, amivel ő és Orochimaru szokott a térben közlekedni. Naruto a lábához kapta tekintetét, ami a fekete lángokban már el is kezdett oszlani. Még pár perc, és a szőke eltűnik a szeme elől.  
Naruto kétségbeesetten nézett a fekete szemekbe, s Sasuke ismét érezte a szúró fájdalmat a mellkasában. Nyelt egyet, és igyekezett megállni, hogy ne szólaljon meg.  
De nem tudta. A kék szemek annyi kétségbeesést tükröztek, hogy képtelen volt megállni.  
Leheletnyivel közelebb hajolt a fiú arcához, s szinte némán suttogta.  
\- Egy nap betartom az ígéretem.  
Látta, hogy a kékség elkerekedik. Könnyek csordultak le a puha arcon, az egyik megállapodott a fiú remegő ajkain. Sasuke nem törődött a fájdalommal, úgy szorította a fiú vállát, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai. Furcsán érezte magát, mintha a szeme égne. Muszáj volt lehunynia.  
Némán, hang nélkül, egyetlen szót formázott az ajkaival.  
Érezte, hogy a szőke válla megrándul, de a következő pillanatban már nem érzett semmit, keze leesett a földre. Kinyitotta a szemét.  
Még épp látott egy kicsit Naruto nagyra nyílt kék szemeiből, könnyes arcából, ahogy a fiú beharapta a száját, hogy ne zokogjon fel. És érezte, az ő szemében is van valami. Hogy nehogy kigördüljön egy csepp, pislogott egyet.  
De mire kinyitotta a szemét, már nem volt előtte senki.

*

  
Amit Naruto legelőször érzékelt, az a fény volt. A hirtelen szemébe csapó fény. Felnézett az égre, és látta, hogy azon sötét felhők gyülekeznek, de még így is több napsugár jutott át rajtuk, mint amennyi az utóbbi időben érte a fiút.  
A friss, hűvös levegő megtöltötte a tüdejét, és ő úgy érezte magát, mint agy madárka, akit hosszú rabság után engedtek szabadjára, s már nem is emlékszik, hogyan kell repülni.  
Ahogy körülnézett a fák között, felismerte, hogy azon az ösvényen vannak, ami körülbelül 15 percnyire van Konoha főkapujától.  
A lábánál mocorgást érzett, ezért odakapta a fejét. Látta, hogy Sakura összeráncolja arcát, aztán lassan, nagyon lassan kinyitja a szemeit.  
\- Naru...to... - suttogta halkan.  
A fiú szúrást érzett a fejében és a mellkasában. Fejét a lány nyakához hajtotta.  
\- Sakura-chan... - a hangja rekedt volt, mintha legalább egy hete nem beszélt volna. - Miért... csináltad ezt?  
A lány fáradtan elmosolyodott, és fejével meglökte Narutót, jelezve, hogy nézzen rá.  
\- Te is megtetted volna. Nem jelent... semmit. - Habár szemmel láthatóan fájdalmai voltak, nyugodt hangon beszélt.  
\- De Sakura-chan... - Naruto szemeit a lányéba fúrta. - Tudsz mozogni? Azonnal vissza kell mennünk Konohába, és akkor Tsundae-obaachan...  
\- Nem lehet.  
Naruto megdermedt. Aztán zavartan mosolyogni próbált.  
\- Hogyhogy nem lehet? Ne aggódj, vigyázok, miközben megyünk. És Tsunade-obaachan biztosan tud valamit, amivel...  
\- Naruto. - A lány lassan felemelte a kezét, és végigsimított Naruto arcán. A fiú megrándult, és nem akart tudomást venni a mellkasába nyilalló fájdalomról. - Te is tudod... hogy itt a vége. Két adag mérget is kaptam, az a ka-kard pedig kritikus ponton ment át.  
Látta, hogy Naruto szeme bekönnyesedik, és érezte, hogy erősebben szorítja magához, ezért elmosolyodott.  
\- Figyelj, már nem tehetünk semmit. De nem is szeretnék. Én nem bánom. Csak annyit kérek, hogy... maradjunk itt, amíg... - elharapta a mondat végét, de Naruto értette. Annyira, hogy alig bírta ki, hogy ne ordítson fel. - Szeretnék veled maradni.  
Naruto lehajtotta a fejét, és Sakura érezte, hogy könnycseppek potyognak a bőrére. Vígasztalón a szőke karjára tette a kezét.  
\- Me... megölöm. - suttogta rekedt hangon Naruto. - Megölöm! Az az ostoba Sasuke!! - Sakura dermedten figyelte a zokogva kiabáló fiút. - Minden az ő hibája! Ha akkor ő nem rabol el téged, akkor most te nem... te nem...  
Nem tudta befejezni, hangja elcsuklott.  
\- Megölöm... - suttogta.  
Naruto úgy szorította magához a lány testét, mintha ezzel megakadályozhatná, hogy a lelke kiszálljon belőle. De megdermedt, mikor a lány a hűvös kezébe fogta az övét.  
\- Naruto... ne mondd ezt! - mondta halkan. A fiú pislogott párat, és a zöld szemekbe nézett, de megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy azok is nedvesek. - Hiszen te... Naruto, te szereted Sasuke-kunt!  
Naruto megdermedt. Mintha jeges vizet öntöttek volna rá, úgy érezte Sakura szavait végigömleni a testén.  
\- Hogy... szeretem?  
Ahogy kimondta, az egész lelke belerendült. A szóba, és mindabba, amit ez a szó magában hordoz. Eszébe jutott az utolsó pillanat, amit a fiúból látott - a fekete szemek végtelen gyengédséget és melegséget sugároztak, és... könnyek gyűltek bele.  
És Sasuke ezt a szót suttogta némán; szeretlek.  
Naruto felzokogott, és magához szorította Sakurát. Annak nyakába hajtotta a fejét, hogy a lány ne lássa, ahogy sír.  
\- Sze... szeretem! Szeretem őt! - érezte, hogy a lány gyengéden átöleli őt, de ő csak áztatta tovább a vállát. - Gyűlölöm, mert kegyetlen, és elárult minket, újból, de... de... szeretem...  
\- Naruto... - mondta halkan a lány. - Ő nem árult el minket. Csak meg akart menteni.  
A szőke nem értette, mire gondol a lány. Tovább szipogott, de igyekezett elfojtani a sírást.  
\- Egy pillanatra... A szemébe tudtam nézni. - folytatta halkan Sakura. - És mindent láttam benne, csak gyűlöletet vagy rosszakarást nem. Naruto, ő csak meg akart védeni minket. Tudta, hogy ha ott maradunk, mindannyian meghalunk.  
Naruto nem akarta felfogni. Csendesen rázta a fejét.  
\- Le tudtuk volna győzni. Már megint lebecsült engem.  
\- Nem tudtátok volna. És te nem voltál beszámítható állapotban.  
Naruto zavartan félrenézett. Jó érzés volt a lányhoz simulni, mintha apró gyógyír lenne a sokat szenvedett lelkének.  
\- Emlékszel? Mikor te eszméletlenül feküdtél, én és Sasuke-kun beszélgettünk. És elmondta nekem... - Naruto kicsit eleresztette a lányt, és visszafektette a karjaiba, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. - Ő... Mióta csak elment Konohából... Csak te jártál az eszében. Hogy miért nem tudott megölni téged. Hogy miért nem tudott még akkor sem, amikor újra találkoztunk. Azt mondta magának, és nekem is, hogy a puszta rivalizálás miatt. Azért rabolt el engem, hogy téged kicsalhasson a faluból, és megölhessen. De minden, ami utána történt - az alkutok, és a többi -, mind hirtelen felindulásból tette. Mert ő sem jött rá. Én akkor kezdtem érezni, amikor beszélgettünk, de én sem akartam elfogadni, ezért nem is vettem róla tudomást. De Naruto, Sasuke-kun... Ő mindig szeretett téged.  
Naruto lehunyta a szemeit, de a könnyei tovább peregtek.  
  
\- Én is nagyon szeretlek, Naruto. Ezért nem féltem az életem adni érted. Én hiszek kettőtökben. Az elmúlt napok... Olyanok voltak, mint egy álom. Úgy éreztem, újra azokat az idők éljük, mint amikor geninek lettünk. Boldog voltam. És... örülök, hogy így alakultak a dolgok. Örülök, hogy Sasuke-kun elrabolt engem. Semmit sem bántam meg. Az elmúlt héten... Láttam, mi az a kötelék, ami közöttetek van, és amit senki emberfia nem lesz képes soha elszakítani. Te se próbáld meg! Higgy... higgy Sasuke-kunban. Be fogja tartani az ígéretét. Tudom.  
\- Sakura-chan...  
Naruto nem tudott semmit se szólni. De a lány, úgy tűnt, nem is várta el. Csak hagyta, hogy a fiú kisírja magát.  
\- Naruto, szeretnék bocsánatot kérni.  
A szőke felkapta a fejét, és kérdőn nézett a lányra. Bocsánatot? Miért?  
\- Én... mindig, nagyon gonosz voltam veled. Bevallom, utáltalak. És nem csak azért, mert egy idióta voltál. Hisz még most is az vagy. - tette hozzá bujkáló mosollyal. - Igazából... Féltékeny voltam rád. Amiért Sasuke-kun mindig téged tüntetett ki a figyelmével.  
A lány egy percre elhallgatott, de aztán folytatta.  
\- De tudod, már én is látom, hogy szörnyű voltam. Te mégis mindig mellettem voltál, segítettél, bíztattál, és én támaszkodhattam rád. Hálát adok a sorsnak, amiért itt voltál velem. Nem tudom eléggé megköszönni.  
Naruto dermedten vette észre, hogy a lány egyre lassabban lélegzik. Ahogy a felhők sűrűsödtek a fejük fölött, a fény fokozatosan eltűnt, s mindkettejük arca elsötétült. Csak a lány zöld szeme csillogott töretlenül.  
A szőke nem mert odanézni, félt attól, amit látnia kell. De Sakura keményen rászólt.  
\- Naruto, ne fordulj el.  
A fiú kelletlenül tett eleget a kérésnek, és ahogy a zöld szemekbe nézett, az azokból sugárzó melegség ismét könnyeket csalt az övéibe.  
\- Köszönöm.  
A lány lecsukta a szemét, és Naruto hasához bújt. Gyengéden belekapaszkodott annak felsőjébe, de kezei egy pillanattal később lehulltak az ölébe.  
Naruto dermedten nézte a lányt, aki olyan békés mosollyal az arcán feküdt az ölében, mintha épp valami nagyon szépet álmodna.  
De Naruto tudta, hogy nem alszik. Álmodik, de most már örökké.  
A fiú megszorította a lány apró kezeit, s az arcához emelte. Fényes villám szelte át az égboltot, ahogy a szőke a lány nyakába fúrta fejét, s válla meg-megrándult, ahogy igyekezett visszafojtani a sírást. De a veszteség fájdalma túl nagy erővel borult rá.  
\- Sakura-chan!!!  
Hangos robajjal dördült meg az ég, elnyomva a szőke fiú fájdalmas kiáltását. S ahogy annak kék szeméből szakadatlanul potyogtak a könnyek, úgy eredt el a tisztító eső is, mintha csak a fájdalmas emlékeket akarná kimosni belőle.


	18. Élet

\- Naruto-san! - hallott egy mély hangot felkiáltani. Fejével kikerült egy faágat, és lassított a tempóján. Balra tekintett, épp abban a pillanatban, ahogy egy fürge ANBU tag mellé ugrott. Együtt szelték tovább a fákat. A szőke ekkor a másik oldalára nézett, és látta, hogy ott is megjelent egy maszkos alak. - Végre megtaláltunk! Mi történt? Az egész falu...  
A maszkos hirtelen elhallgatott, és döbbenten felnyögött, ahogy észrevette a szőke karjaiban fekvő női testet.  
\- Hiszen ő...  
Naruto nem reagált. Szemét kifejezéstelenül az előtte lévő útra szegezte, s újabbat ugrott.  
A balján lévő ANBU a másiknak kiáltott.  
\- Wanabi, azonnal hívj egy orvosi csapatot! Az a seb súlyosnak néz ki, és...  
\- Már késő. - szólt közbe halkan Naruto.  
A két ANBU megdermedt. Habár a szőke nem rájuk figyelt, érezte, hogy azok összenéznek a válla fölött. Nyilván tele voltak kérdésekkel, de a fiút nem tudta érdekelni. Mint ahogy semmi más sem.  
\- Kérem, ne kérdezzék. - szólalt meg halkan Naruto, ezzel megelőzve a másik kettő kérdését. - Majd a Hokagénak mindent elmondok.  
A maszkosok nem szóltak semmit, de Naruto szinte hallotta, ahogy kattog az agyuk. Mégis, képtelen lett volna akkor beszélni róla. Túl friss volt neki az egész. Fogalma sem volt, mennyit ült ott magában, szorítva Sakura holttestét, de az eső már rég elmúlt, mire képes volt annyira összeszedni magát, hogy elinduljon.  
\- Rendben. - szólalt meg végül a bal oldali. - Előre megyek, és szólok Hokage-samának, hogy megtaláltuk.  
Azzal már el is tűnt a lombok között.  
Az ott maradt nem szólt semmit, de a szőke magán érezte annak pillantását. Nyilván ő is, mint mindenki a faluban, kíváncsian várja, hogy mi is történt velük.  
De várhatják. Ő senkinek sem fog beszámolni róla. Tsunade-obaachannak elmondja, mert neki tudnia kell, de egyébként egy teremtett léleknek sem.  
Nem volt időérzéke, így teljesen váratlanul érte, mikor hirtelen megcsapta a fény a szemét. Összeszorította őket, s a következő pillanatban leugrott a fáról. Kicsit előredőlve ért földet, de Sakura miatt óvatosabban mozgott. Ahogy kiegyenesedett, a jól ismert sárgás út végén már látta is Konoha főkapuját.  
Látod, Sakura-chan? - kérdezte gondolatban a lánytól, ahogy annak még mindig mosolygó arcára nézett, majd lassan megindult a kapu felé. - Hazaértünk.  
Nem kellett sokat lépniük, már látta is, hogy a korábbi ANBU tag kíséretében fehér ruhás orvosi ninják rohannak feléjük. Naruto felismerte közöttük Inót is - talán épp gyakorlaton volt.  
A felnőttek mind futottak hozzájuk, de amint felismerhető közelségbe kerültek, a szőke lány ráismert a Naruto karjaiban fekvő személyre. Száját a keze elé kapta, s futtában megdermedve megállt. A többiek nem foglalkoztak vele, körülállták Narutót, de közöttük is rögtön megfagyott a levegő. Nem kellett sok orvosi tudás hozzá, hogy megállapítsák - Sakurát már nem lehet megmenteni.  
Naruto egy percig csak állt, de aztán irritálni kezdte az orvosok szánakozó pillantása. Sakura nem kérne ebből! Nem kérne a szánalmukból, és nem is érdemli meg!  
Hogy lebiztosítsa a helyzetet, Naruto lassan megrázta a fejét, majd egy határozott mozdulattal kilépett a shinobik alkotta körből, és lassú léptekkel folytatta útját otthona felé.  
Ahogy elsétált Ino mellett, mintha megfagyott volna a levegő. Hallotta, hogy a lány felnyög, és aztán felnyüszít, de nem lassított. Még sokáig a hátán érezte a lány tekintetét, mikor aztán tompa puffanást hallott, mint amikor test csapódik a földnek. Aztán csak zokogást.  
Látta, hogy a bejárat mögött gyűlik a tömeg, akik először mosolyogva, megkönnyebbülten nézik a fiút, aki végre megkerült - de amint meglátják, kit, és hogyan visz a karjában, a szemek hitetlenül elkerekedtek.  
\- Hagyd.  
Naruto megrezzent, és az oldalára nézett, ahol az egyik orvos kinyújtott kezével intett, hogy adja oda neki a lányt. De a szőke elrántotta kezét, és megszaporázta lépteit. Kizárt. Sakura vele akart maradni az utolsó percig. Ő fogja átvinni Konoha kapuján. Egyedül.  
Furcsa volt egyre közeledni a többiek felé. Látta a döbbent, hitetlenkedő, kérdő arcokat, a tömegben előretörő jouninok megdermedését, az ANBUkat, ahogy két kezüket feltartva igyekeztek visszatartani a népet. Végül sikerült őket két oszlopban visszaszorítani, mintegy tiszteltető ösvényt hagyva Narutóéknak.  
A fiú egy pillanatra megállt a kapu előtt, és felnézett az annak tetején díszelgő jelre. Arra gondolt, mennyi mindent jelent ez a falu az itt élőknek, de legfőképp azoknak, akik az életüket adták érte. S noha nem konkrétan a faluért halt meg, mégis, Sakura már közéjük tartozott.  
Mélyen beszívta az eső utáni friss, hűvös levegőt, majd lassan kifújta, s átlépte a falu kapuját.  
  
Futó pillantást vetett az őrhelyen döbbenten álló Izumóra és Kotetsura, majd szemét előre szegezte, amerre a Hokage szobrok voltak. Ahogy lassan elsétált, magán érezte az összes ember tekintetét. De ő szándékosan nem nézett senkire. Nem akart mást, csak végre elérni Tsunade irodáját, hogy aztán beszámoljon a történtekről, s végre, végre magára maradhasson a bánatával.  
Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Hinata kerekre tágult szemekkel áll, míg nem egy halk nyögéssel odébb lökik. S aki odébb lökte, nem más volt, mint Lee. A fiú amúgy is hatalmas szemei még jobban kinyíltak, ahogy meglátta a Naruto karjaiban fekvő halott lányt. Az orvosi ninjákra nézett, de mivel azok semmi jelét nem adták annak, hogy segíteni szándékoznának a lányon, a fiú arca eltorzult fájdalmában. Lehajtotta a fejét, de Naruto a következő percben már hallotta, ahogy fojtottan felzokog.  
Elsétált a döbbent Kiba, Shino és Shikamaru mellett. Chouji dermedten állt, nem mozdult. A földön hevert mellette elmaradhatatlan csipszeszacskója.  
Nem akarta látnia az arcukat. Fájt tőle a szíve. Még jobban, mint eddig. Inkább a földre szegezte a tekintetét, és úgy haladt tovább.  
De megállt, ahogy nekiütközött valaminek, s tekintete egy cipőre tévedt. Lassan felnézett.  
Az ősz hajú alak sötét szeme még sosem fejezett ki ilyen döbbenettel vegyes mélységes fájdalmat, mint akkor. Az érzés szinte kézzel tapintható volt.  
Ahogy a sötét szem Narutoéba fordult, a fiút hirtelen megszállta az érzés, hogy mindenről ő tehet. A bűntudat súlyosan nehezedett a lelkére.  
\- Kakashi-sensei... - suttogta rekedten, de végül egyetlen szó sem jött a szájára.  
A férfi nem szólt semmit. Lehajtotta a fejét, így nem látta tovább a szemét, de azt igen, hogy tanára vállai megfeszülnek. Az ősz hajú végül ellépett mellőle, de ekkor ért oda Sai.  
Naruto tudta, hogy Sai nincs még otthon az érzelmek kifejezése terén, épp ezért még jobban megdöbbentette az a kifejezés, amit a fiú arcán látott. Képtelen volt a szemébe nézni, inkább csak elfordult, s elsétált mellette.  
Többen nem állították meg, de Konoha mintha megfagyott volna. Egyetlen pisszenés sem hallatszott, amíg a szőke fiú megtette néma útját a Hokage irodájáig.  
Tsunade az ajtóban várta őt, s látszott rajta, csak kötelessége miatt nem rohant eléjük. Inkább kezét tördelve állt, s időnként aggódó pillantásokat vetett a távolba, de amint meglátta a szőkét, megdermedt, majd nyomban felé sietett.  
Félúton azonban megállt, s ahogy tekintete végigjárta a rózsahajú lány testét, mintha legrosszabb rémálmait látta volna valóra válni. Szemei elkerekedtek, száját beharapta, de a következő percben hangos kiáltással termett a lány mellett.  
\- Sakura!!  
Megállt előttük, s kezét végigfuttatta a lány hűvös mellkasán. Naruto látta, ahogy a nő arca hófehérré válik, s tagjai remegni kezdenek. Egyre sűrűbben pislogott, de hiába, a könnyek folyni kezdtek a barna szemekből.  
\- Sa... Sakura... - suttogta, mint aki képtelen elhinni, ami lát. Ahogy Narutóra nézett, a fiú annyi fájdalmat látott a szemében, hogy neki is újra gombóc nőtt a torkában.  
De ő már nem tudott sírni. Már az összes könnye elfogyott. És így, hogy a könnyek nem enyhíthették, még fájdalmasabb volt a szenvedés.  
\- Naruto... - suttogta a nő, még mindig alig érthető hangon, de közben hátat fordított a fiúnak. Nyilván nem akarta, hogy az gyengének lássa. A szőke csodálta az öreghölgy hatalmas erejét, amivel az képes volt az átélt sokk ellenére is megkeményíteni a hangját. - Mindent el kell mesélned. Az utolsó részletig.

*

  
Naruto kifordult a Yamanaka virágboltból. Kezében pár szál friss virágot tartott, s ahogy a harmattól csillogó szirmokra nézett, halványan elmosolyodott.  
Szó nélkül szedte a lábait, s közben furcsamód semmire sem gondolt. Az utóbbi időben úgyis túl sokat gondolkozott. Ráfért a pihenés megkínzott agyára.  
Befordult az egyik fa mögött, de ahogy meglátta a sírkő mellett álló alakot, rögtön visszalépett, s megbújt a fa biztonságot adó törzse mögött. Egy percnél azonban nem bírta tovább, s óvatosan kikémlelt mögüle.  
A fényes, szürke márványtömb előtt egy fekete hajú, zöld ruhás alak állt. Naruto ellágyult tekintettel figyelte, ahogy a fiú lehajol, és egy csokor fehér rózsát helyez a sírra. Aztán hosszú percekig csak nézte a sírkövet, és azon a feliratot, majd megtörölte szemét, és megfordult. Szemmel láthatóan távozni készült, és neki eszébe jutott, talán el kellene tűnnie, mielőtt a fekete azt hiszi, kukkolta őt. De a másik megelőzte.  
\- Jó reggelt, Naruto-kun.  
A szőke zavartan elmosolyodott miközben kilépett a fa mögül, és nyakát megvakarva viszonozta a köszöntést.  
\- Ehehee, jó reggelt, Lee.  
A fekete halvány mosollyal nézte őt. Bár szemmel láthatóan nagyon megviselte a lány halála, sohasem éreztette, hogy Narutót hibáztatná a történtekért. Pedig ő, csakúgy, mint a faluban mindenki más is, nem tudta Sakura halálának körülményeit.  
\- Gondoltam megnézem, rendbe kell e rakni Sakura-san sírját. - folytatta Lee, és meleg pillantást vetett a sírkőre. - De teljesen tiszta. És rengeteg friss virág volt mellette. Nyilván sokan látogatják. - mosolygott.  
\- Mm! - mosolyodott el Naruto is. Aztán csak álltak, és mosolyogtak egymásra.  
Talán kínosnak is érződhetett volna a hallgatásuk, de valójában nem volt szükség szavakra. Mindketten érezték, mit akarna mondani a másik, és az arcuk minden rezdülése elárulta szándékaikat. Végül megszorították egymás kezét, aztán Lee távozott.  
Naruto egy percig még nézett a fiú után, aztán lassan odasétált Sakura sírjához. Meghajolt előtte, majd odatérdepelt, s az ő virágait Lee rózsái mellé fektette.  
\- Jó reggelt, Sakura-chan. - köszöntötte halkan a lányt, miközben kezeit összetette maga előtt, s egy perc néma imára hunyta le a szemét.  
A lány temetése már lassan egy hete, hogy lezajlott, s ez idő alatt lassan sikerült kihevernie a nagyját. Bár néha, főleg esténként, még rátört a felfoghatatlan igazság, és olyankor alig lehetett lenyugtatni, s elállítani a könnyeit - de az utóbbi napokban már egészen nyugodt volt. Főleg, ha a sír közelében lehetett. Furcsa, de mintha a lány auráját érezte volna áramolni belőle, egyszerűen vágyott a közelségére.  
  
Haruno Sakura temetése olyan volt, mint amilyet minden konohai shinobi magáénak akarna tudni. Napos, meleg idő, nem olyan, mint a Harmadik temetésén. Sakura is biztos ilyet akart volna. A napfény rásütött a frissen vésett márványoszlopra, ami egy virágzásnak induló cseresznyefa alá került. A Hokage maga mondta a búcsúbeszédet, ami azért volt különösen megható, mert a halott a saját, szeretett tanítványa volt. Példát mutatva az összegyűlt tömegnek nem reszketett meg a hangja a beszéd alatt, és igazi ninja módjára beszélt - aki nem mutatja ki a fájdalmát. De Naruto látta, hogy nem sokkal azután, hogy az öreghölgy visszatér a tömegbe, Shizune vállára borul, aki szintén alig látott a zokogástól.  
Tsunade után a lányhoz legközelebb álló személyek tehették először tiszteletüket a sírnál, egy-egy szál virág ráhelyezésével. A Hokagét a lány zokogó családja követte, majd utánuk rögtön Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Lee vezetésével az összes többi kortársuk, és végül a lány többi ismerőse.  
Naruto az egész ünnepély alatt egyetlen egyszer sem sírta el magát. Fájt a szíve, és zsibbadt a tudata, de ugyanakkor, valahol mélyen, sikerült elfogadnia a történteket. Sakura nem azért adta az életét, hogy ő a hátralévő életében zokogva gyászolja barátját. Tennivalója van még, nagyon is sok - amiket mihamarabb el kell végeznie.  
  
Tsunade volt az egyetlen az egész faluban, aki pontosan tudta, mi történt abban az egy hétben, amíg Sakura és Naruto eltűnt a faluból. A Hokage sajnálta, hogy nem találták meg őket, de véleménye szerint lehetetlen is lett volna, mert Orochimaru a sejtése szerint, és Naruto beszámolójának alapján különleges védelemmel látta el a rejtekhelyet, ami még az ANBUK számára is lehetetlenné tette a felderítésüket. Nem is beszélve arról a két klónról, akiket Naruto Sasuke utasítása szerint elküldött a másik irányba a megérkezésük napján, és akik jó ideig félrevezették az őket követő néhány jounint.  
Habár Naruto előre megmondta a nőnek, hogy minden, amit elmond, szigorúan bizalmas, mégis, ketten is berontottak, akkorát sikoltott, mikor megtudta, mi történt Narutóval a rejtekhelyen. Tsunadét nagyon sokkolták a történtek, de szavát adta, hogy senkinek nem adja tovább a részleteket. Mégis, kétkedve nézett a szőkére, mikor az Sasukéról mesélt, és egyenesen feldühödött, mikor elmondta a lány halálának körülményeit. Naruto látta, hogy a nő Sasukét hibáztatja, ezért nem győzte elégszer hangsúlyozni, hogy a fiú ártatlan. De Tsunade csak szúrós szemekkel nézett rá.  
\- Naruto. - az említett kényelmetlenül mocorgott, de kelletlenül felemelte a fejét. -Szereted Uchiha Sasukét?  
Naruto csak egyetlen percig gondolkozott.  
\- Igen. - felelte halkan, de határozottan, egyenesen az őt pásztázó barna szemekbe nézve.  
\- De nem e csak az elfogódottság beszél belőled? Biztos vagy benne, hogy megbízhatunk Sasukéban? - kérdezte a nő lassan. - Hisz annyi fájdalmat okozott már neked...  
\- Tsunade-obaachan, az érzéseim nem befolyásolják a gondolkodásomat. És emellett: gondolod, hogy Sakura feláldozta volna magát, ha nem lett volna száz százalékig biztos abban, hogy megbízhatunk Sasukéban?  
Tsunade szeme megrándult, de máshogy nem adta a fiú tudtára véleményét. A szőke lassan sóhajtott egyet, és elismételte, immár sokadjára.  
\- Sasuke ártatlan, és egy nap vissza fog térni Konohába. A szavát adta, és én hiszek neki. - Még mielőtt a szőke hölgy közbeszólhatott volna, kemény hangon folytatta. - Orochimaru volt az, aki megölte Sakurát.  
Érezte, hogy megdermed a levegő, mint ahogy mindig ez történt, amikor annak a szörnyetegnek a nevét említette. Az ő ereiben is mindig cikázott ilyenkor a vér, de mára más lecsitult, és csak az ösztönző forróság maradt meg, hogy mielőbb bosszulja meg barátját.  
\- Orochimaru és Kabuto. Ők az egyetlen hibások. Ők tehetnek mindenről. - A kék szemek összeszűkültek, s mintha még a hangja is mélyebben szólt volna. - És ők azok, akiket meg fogok ölni.  
Tsunade nem először hallotta ezt a fiú szájából, ezért már nem is próbálta lebeszélni. Tudta, nincs az az észérv, amivel hatni lehetne a bosszúszomjas ninjára.  
De ugyanakkor, a szíve mélyén örült. Egyrészt, ő is kegyetlen bosszút akart állni, másrészt viszont látta, hogy Naruto nem olyan, mint Sasuke. Nem hagyja, hogy a bosszú elvegye az eszét.  
És ezért lesz képes véghezvinni azt.  
Végül megegyeztek abban, hogy a falubelieknek annyit árulnak el, hogy csapdába csalták őket, ahol Sakura társa életéért áldozta fel magát. Furcsamód, Naruto egy percig sem érzett szégyent azért, mert egy lány mentette meg. És mások sem éreztették vele ezt. Sakura mindenki szemében egy hőssé vált, s neve felforrósította az emberek szívét.  
De Narutónak a legnehezebb dolga Kakashival és Saival volt. A szőke sosem látta még ennyire feldúltnak őket, és nem is tudta, melyikük viselkedésén döbbent meg leginkább. Kakashi már ott tartott, hogy ki akarta verni a fiúból a magyarázatot, de Sainak sikerült lecsillapítania. Senseije végül lenyugodva bocsánatot kért, de sötét szemeit Narutóéba fúrta.  
\- Csak annyit árulj el - mondta halkan azon a mély hangján. - Köze van Sasukéhoz?  
\- Igen. - Naruto nem látta értelmét tagadni. Társainak épp úgy joguk van tudni ezt az információt, mint neki. - De nem úgy, ahogy gondolod. Sasuke ártatlan. És vissza fog jönni.  
Látta, hogy Sai szeme elkerekedik, de inkább mesterét figyelte. Kakashi semmilyen módon nem reagált, leszámítva, hogy lehunyta a szemét, s mikor végül kinyitotta, olyan szomorúan nézett maga elé, mint még soha. Kezét vígasztaló-bíztatón Naruto vállára tette, majd egy ugrással a legközelebbi fán termett, és elszáguldott.  
  
Az elmúlt héten meglepő módon Sai volt az, akivel a legtöbb időt töltötte. És bár magának sem akarta beismerni, de ez részben annak volt köszönhető, hogy a fiú mennyire emlékeztette az Uchihára...  
Sai még nem értette igazán ezt a kötelékes dolgot, de azt mondta, ő is érez valami furcsát a mellkasában, amit talán ahhoz tudna hasonlítani, mint amit akkor érzett, amikor a bátyját elveszítette. Naruto rendkívül hálás volt a fiúnak, aki végig ott volt vele. Nem vigasztalta, de mellette volt. Nem kérdezősködött, de meghallgatta, ha valamit el akart mondani. És az egész lénye nyugtatóan hatott Naruto feszült idegeire.  
Végül, öt nappal Sakura temetése után Naruto újra hozzálátott az új rasengan-edzésnek. Kakashi addigra túltette magát a dolgokon, legalábbis, egyáltalán nem látszott rajta, hogy a napokban vesztette el az egyik tanítványát, és egyben, bajtársát. Yamatóval is hosszú ideje akkor beszélt először. A temetésen persze találkoztak, ahol a férfi Narutónak is kifejezte részvétét, de azóta nem váltottak szót egymással. Az edzés során Naruto mindent beleadott, amit csak tudott, de közben, ahogy végigfuttatta kék szemét Kakashin, Yamatón, és az ANBU mellett ülő Saion, arra gondolt, ők együtt egy család, akiknek most már mindenképp együtt kell maradnia.  
Fájdalmas volt, hogy most már a második társát veszítette el - de nem szabadott elfelednie, hogy Sasukét végül sikerült visszaszerezniük. Mert a fiú végül beleegyezett a hazajövetelbe. És meg is ígérte, hogy be fogja tartani. Neki addig csak annyit kell tennie, hogy egyre erősödik, hogy képes legyen megbosszulni Sakurát.  
De ők most itt vannak. Sai és a többiek - ők is egyek. A hetes csapat már annyi tagot takart, de ők még itt vannak, s nekik túl is kell élniük.  
  
Naruto szemei felpattantak, ahogy arcára hullt egy rózsaszín Sakura-szirom. Kábultan nézett körbe, s végül pillantása megállapodott a sírra helyezett virágokon, melyeket most vidáman beborítottak a cseresznyevirág-szirmok.  
\- Látod, Sakura-chan? - mosolyodott el, s kezét végigfutatta a kőbe vésett néven. A hűvös márvány érintése jól esett bőrének azon a meleg napon. - Miattad virágoznak.  
Ahogy elemelte kezét, pillantása megakadta a jobb csuklóján. Tekintete elkomolyodott, ahogy maga elé emelve végignézte az ott meghúzódó vágást.  
Tsunade korábban minden könnyű sérülését meggyógyította, de Naruto nem engedte, hogy ehhez a vágáshoz nyúljon. Végül az öreghölgy nem akadékoskodott, de a szőke orrára kötötte, hogy örülhet, amiért egyáltalán még életben van, és máskor legyen sokkal, de sokkal körültekintőbb.  
Naruto végighúzta bal mutatóujját a halvány vágáson, és arra gondolt, mennyi mindent jelent ez a seb. Ez a seb, amit barátai emlékei, álmai, s ígéretei tartottak egyben, ez hivatott emlékeztetni őt arra, hogy létezése mennyire fontos két ember számára. Miattuk kell tovább élnie. Miattuk kell tovább erősödnie. Bár sose tűnne el a vágás! Akkor biztos, hogy sosem felejtené el újra a céljait.  
Lassan felállt, majd meghajolt a sírkő előtt, s hátat fordítva annak lassan a gyakorlópálya felé vette az irányt. Kakashi és Yamato már biztosan várják. Valószínűleg Sai is ott van, hogy megörökítse őt edzés közben, mint legutóbb.  
Nem fognak csalódni benne. Többé senki. Keményen fog edzeni, kitalálja azt az új technikát, aztán a föld alól is, de előkeríti Orochimarut, és az a hüllő keményen meg fog fizetni, amiért annyi mindent elvett tőle.  
És aztán... Aztán hazahozza Sasukét.  
Emlékezett még az ígéretére, miszerint segít a feketének véghezvinni a bosszúját. Szívét melegség öntötte el a gondolatra. Igen, tovább kell élnie, és tovább kell erősödnie.  
Hogy képes legyen Sasuke szemébe nézni, mikor legközelebb találkoznak.  
  


_The End_


	19. Extra: Ígéret

Kész. Vége. Eltűnt.  
És nem tudom, mikor láthatom őt újra. A puha, szőke haját. A remegő száját. És azokat a gyönyörű, kék szemeket, amik könnyben úsztak.  
Úgy szerettem volna letörölni őket! Hisz miattam sírt, újra. Pedig nem akartam neki fájdalmat okozni. Többé nem.  
És mégis muszáj volt megtennem. Mindannyiunk érdekében.  
Legalább azt szerettem volna, hogy úgy váljunk el, ne akarjon megint utánam jönni. Rideg leszek vele, mint egy kőszikla, aki ismét kijátszotta a bizalmát - ezt gondoltam.  
De persze, képtelen voltam rá. Elég volt belenéznem abba a kékségbe, és máris mintha a messzi égbolt ölelt volna magához. Muszáj volt megvigasztalnom valamivel. Valahogy muszáj volt a tudtára adnom, miért teszem, amit teszek.  
És kimondtam.  
Holott, addig a percig magamnak sem mertem beismerni.  
Uchiha Sasuke vagyok, a Bosszúálló, akinek meg kell ölnie családja gyilkosát.  
Aki, miután végre megtalálta a boldogságot, maga mögött hagyott mindent, hogy beteljesítse ezt a célt.  
Aki képes volt a leghitványabb ember mellé szegődni, mert szomjazta az erőt.  
Aki képes volt bántani a számára legfontosabb embereket.  
És, aki az utolsó percig nem jött rá, mit is hagyott hátra. Hogy kiket is igyekezett elfeledni. És... hogy mit is jelent a szó, "szeretet".  
Hogy elkerekedtek azok a kék szemek! Pedig ő biztosan értette, már nagyon rég óta. Csak én voltam ilyen ostoba. Eléggé ahhoz, hogy bebeszéljem magamnak: képes vagyok elfelejteni őt...  
Ahogy lassan felálltam, és megfordultam, Orochimaru gyanakodva nézett rám azokkal az idegesítően sárga szemeivel. Elfordítottam a tekintetem, de rájöttem, hogy ez a legrosszabb, amit tehetek. Igyekeztem nem kimutatni, mennyire nehezemre esik, és újból ránéztem, miközben odasétáltam hozzájuk. Lépteim zavaróan koppantak a csendben, ami csak még dermesztőbb lett, ahogy megálltam előttük.  
Egyikünk sem szólt. Csak álltam előttük, fejemet a földnek szegezve, de tarkómon éreztem a pillantásukat.  
A következő pillanatban olyan éles fájdalom hasított a jobb alkaromba, hogy felkiáltottam tőle. Meggörnyedtem, és megéreztem az ujjaim között lefolyó forró vért. Nehezen lélegezve felpillantottam, és láttam, hogy Kabuto végigfuttatja az ujjait a frissen kihúzott kard pengéjén.  
\- Sasuke-kun.  
Beharaptam a számat, nehogy mégegy fájdalmas kiáltás hagyja el azt, és felpillantottam a beszélőre.  
\- Megérdemled a fájdalmat. El akartál árulni engem. - A lassú, sziszegő beszéd nagyon irritált, legszívesebben minden bajomat ráordítottam volna. De abba a helyzetbe kerültem, amikor nem tehettem mást, csak meredtem magam elé, és igyekeztem a tetteit mélyen bánó tanítvány szerepét játszani. - Most legszívesebben jól megbüntetnélek, amiért rossz fiú voltál, de... Nem akarom, hogy esetleg maradandó sérülés maradjon a testeden. Elvégre... - undorító félmosolyra húzta a száját. -, az hamarosan az enyém lesz.  
Nem szóltam semmit, arcom rezzenéstelen maradt. De a vér dobolni kezdett fülemben a gondolatra, hogy a testemet, amin még éreztem az Ő öleléseit, átengedjem Orochimarunak.  
\- A méreg épp elég fájdalmat fog okozni.  
Kabuto értett mestere célzásából. Intett nekem, hogy kövessem, és megindult a laborja felé.  
  
Szó nélkül követtem, ahogy akkor se szóltam semmit, amikor levette a furcsa kinézetű fiolát az egyik polcról. Ellenkezés nélkül hagytam, hogy lenyomjon az egyik székre, majd, miután ellenőrizte a fiola állapotát, áttöltötte az anyagot egy injekciós fecskendőbe, és közvetlenül a seb mellé szúrta.  
A fájdalom mintha az ezerszeresére nőtt volna. Felordítottam, és már a sebhez kaptam volna a kezem, de Kabuto elkapta azt.  
\- Nem nyúlhatsz hozzá, Sasuke-kun. Különben, többé nem használhatod azt a karod.  
Lihegtem, és éreztem, hogy verejtékben úszik az arcom, de ránéztem. A sötét szemekben mintha káröröm csillant volna.  
\- Ez a méreg nagyon veszélyes. Noha gyógyítható, mégis a halálos mérgek listáján van, mert sokan belehalnak a méregtelenítési folyamatba. Az ellenanyag, ugyanis, még veszélyesebb. Ha hozzáérsz... - jelentőségteljesen nézet a jobb karomra, ahol a tűszúrás mellett lilásra színeződött a bőr, a sebből pedig sűrű fehér nedv vált ki. -, az a kezedből olyan anyagokat old ki, amik megakadályozzák az ellneszer helyes működését. El kell viselned a fájdalmat.  
Ráharaptam a fogaimra, de éreztem, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemembe. A kín elviselhetetlen volt.  
\- Az a fehér nedv a méreg egy módosult formája. Ha már nem jön több - emelte meg hangját, s a kezembe dobott egy durva törülközőt, amit előzőleg furcsa, kellemetlen szagú anyagban áztatott meg -, töröld meg ezzel a kezed, és szólj. Utána meggyógyítom a sebet is.  
De megfeszítettem izmaimat. Tudtam, hogy ki kell bírnom. Miatta.  
\- Addig magadra hagylak. - Kabuto az ajtóhoz lépett. Ahogy fokozatosan behúzta, egyre sötétebb lett a teremben, hisz csak egyetlen apró fáklya égett. De még láttam, ahogy feltolja a szemüvegét az orrán. - Szenvedj csak.  
Mert megígértem neki.  
  
  
Mélyen beszívtam a hűvös esti levegőt. Annyira más volt, mint odalent! Tiszta, és friss. A fű nedves volt, a fák levelein is apró vízcseppek ültek.  
Lassú léptekkel közelítettem meg a helyet, de nehezebben is ment a sötét miatt. Mikor odaértem, testemmel nekidőltem a legközelebbi fa törzsének. Elöntöttek az emlékek, ahogy végignézem a sötét víztükrön, amin látszódott a Hold halványan fodrozódó alakja.  
A szentjánosbogarak ezúttal is ott voltak, de így, a sötétben sokkal szebb volt a táncuk, mint amikor legutóbb néztem őket. De akkor még ő is itt volt. Bár most is láthatná...  
Nyelvemmel akaratlanul is végigsimítottam az ajkaimon, ahogy eszembe jutott az akkori csókja. Az emlék miatt olyan rossz érzés támadt bennem, hogy muszáj volt letelepednem egy nem messze álló farönkre.  
Arcomat a kezembe hajtottam, ahogy megrohamoztak az érzések. Újra hallottam az édes hangját, láttam magam előtt a szőke haját, a kék szemeit, a puha ajkait... Miért kellett őt eltaszítanom magamtól? Miért kellett ennyi fájdalmat okoznom neki...!?  
Felszisszentem, ahogy a hirtelen mozdulattól megrándult a jobb karom. Odanéztem. A kötésen nem ütött még át a vér. De éreztem, hogy lüktet alatta a bőröm.  
Fájdalmas volt a méregtelenítés, de őmiatta elviseltem. És kétszer ekkorát is elviseltem volna. Az ígéretem miatt.  
Nem engedtem Kabutónak, hogy begyógyítsa a sérülést. Méregteleníteni muszáj volt, különben tényleg a föld alatt végeztem volna. Meg is jegyezte, hogy csodálja, amiért ilyen hangtalan vagyok. Ő maga állította össze a mérget, úgyhogy tudja, milyen fájdalmas lehet, amellett én is láttam, Sakura hogyan rogyott össze, amikor beadta neki. És énrajtam mégsem látja azt a szenvedést.  
Pedig szenvedtem, ó, nagyon is.  
Csak épp nem az ő mérgétől.  
Lényeg, hogy nem engedtem neki begyógyítani a sebet. Túlságosan jelentőségteljesnek és fontosnak tűnt ahhoz, hogy valami orvosi praktikával hamar eltüntesse. Nem érdekelt, hogy akadályozni fog az edzésben. Hisz maga az edzés sem érdekelt már.  
Csak a seb ne gyógyuljon be.  
Az Rá emlékeztet.  
Nem tudtam többé, mi a célom. Változatlanul gyűlöltem Itachit, és a halálát kívántam. De már nem ő állt az első helyen. És úgy éreztem, képtelen vagyok újra felégetni magam körül mindent.  
Most, hogy visszakaptam a szívemet. Most, hogy újra élő embernek érzem magam, nem csak egy gépnek, amit bosszúra programoztak...  
De egy dolgot biztosan tudtam: vissza fogok térni Hozzá. Nem hagyom újra magára.  
És ezért, meg kell ölnöm Orochimarut.  
Úgyhogy erős leszek. Tovább kell edzenem, hogy még erősebb legyek, és képes legyek végezni vele. Anélkül nem mehetek el. Anélkül nem...  
De túl fogom szárnyalni őt. És hogy aztán mi lesz...? Mi lesz a véráruló bátyámmal...? Nem tudom.  
Csak azt, hogy Nélküle az életem nem ér semmit.  
Fölnéztem a Holdra. Az bágyadtan világított, ahogy egy felhő beúszott elé, de fénye tisztán látszott.  
Telihold volt. Tehát annak a virágnak a tüskéi már nem mérgezőek. De vajon ott van még a vágás Rajta? Vagy ő sem engedte begyógyítani, mert ő is emlékezni akar...?  
Furcsa melegség járta át a szívemet, ahogy rájöttem: mint a ketten olyan sebet hordunk az testünkön, amik az elmúlt hetet jelképezik, és vele együtt mindent, ami összeköt minket.  
Ezen kívül... Nekem még ott van az a másik seb is. A bal kézfejemen. Ahol Sakura megkarmolt.  
Az utolsó előtti ajándék, amit tőle kaptam. Az utolsó pedig...  
Naruto volt.  
Megvédte az életét, és ezzel Sakura rám bízta azt. Most már nekem kell vigyáznom Rá. Hogy soha többé ne kelljen szenvednie.  
De ne aggódj, Sakura. Többé nem csalódsz bennem. Vigyázni fogok rá. Ígérem.  
Két szentjánosbogár repült el a szemem előtt, s ahogy pillantásommal követtem őket, azok egyenesen a Hold felé szálltak. A világító gömb elől elmentek a felhők, s így az újra teljes fényében ragyogott.  
Vajon ő is nézi most a Holdat? És ő is rám gondol, ahogy én őrá?  
A bal kezemet finoman a jobbon lévő sebre fektettem. A két seb, ami a két szívemnek legfontosabb ember után maradt. A barátaimra emlékeztetnek. És arra a hétre, ami újra ráébresztett, mennyire fontos a barátság. Többé nem szabad erről elfeledkeznem.  
Úgyhogy, kérlek! - a fényes Holdra szegeztem a tekintetem. - Ha van odafönn valaki, kérlek, soha ne engedd ezeket a sebeket begyógyulni! Többé nem akarom elfelejteni, ki vagyok, és mi az igazi célom. Többé nem akarom elfelejteni őket...

*

  
Egy lépés.  
Nehezen szedtem levegőt, de tudtam, már nincsen sok hátra. Már csak egy kicsit kell kibírnom.  
Újabb lépés.  
A fájdalom szaggatta a testemet, és nem éreztem a bal oldalam. Az ott lévő hatalmas sebből folyt a vérem, de a derekam körüli rész már teljesen elzsibbadt. Igyekeztem tisztán tartani a fejem. Nem veszíthetem el az eszméletemet. Nem, ilyen kevéssel a cél előtt.  
Szinte már csoszogtam, a ruhám ujja szakadozottan lógott alá a karomról, szabadon maradt mellkasomon éreztem, ahogy végigfolyik a véremmel kevert izzadságom. Látásom kezdett elködösülni, de folyamatosan pislogtam, hogy tisztán tartsam.  
Sikerült. Megtettem. Vége.  
Megöltem őt.  
Többé senki sem állhat az utamba. Senki sincs, aki megállítson. Senki sincs, aki megakadályozhatná, hogy betartsam az ígéretem.  
Annyira rég láttam! Ahogy az évek teltek, úgy szálltak ki a fejemből az érintésének emlékei, amikbe pedig kézzel-lábbal igyekeztem kapaszkodni. Mégis elrepültek, mintha az egész csak egy álom lett volna, ami könnyű pillangó képében szállt a tudatomra.  
Csak a kék szemét nem tudtam elfelejteni. Ahogy ott, akkor, utoljára rám nézett.  
Vajon hogy nézhet ki most? Vajon várt rám? Hitt bennem? Vagy végleg lemondott rólam?  
Mintha villám szakított volna ketté, úgy járt át a fájdalom, s a szám elé kaptam a kezem. Ahogy köhögtem, vörös anyag csordult ki az ujjaim között.  
Nem számít. Addig nem halok meg, míg oda nem értem. Legalább addig ki kell még tartanom.  
Ahogy bágyadtan felnéztem, meg kellett állnom egy pillanatra. De nem, nem káprázott a szemem - már láttam Konoha főkapuját.  
Ott van... Látom magam előtt. Ott van a kapu, ami mögött Ő vár rám...  
Ahogy lassan közeledtem, egyre erősödő morajlást hallottam. Hogy tisztuljon a látásom, pislogtam egyet, és láttam, hogy a kapu mögött egyre nagyobb tömeg gyűl össze. Mindenki beszélt. Az arcukat nem láttam, mert ahhoz messze voltam, de egyértelműen nem kedvező volt a fogadtatás.  
Nem számít. Nem érdekel. Senki más, csak Ő.  
  
Láttam, hogy két ANBU ugrik ki a kapun, és sebesen megindul felém, de felemeltem a jobbom, s megálljt parancsoltam nekik. Igazából nem tudom, miért hallgattak rám, de talán a szánalmasan festő külsőm, és a tény, hogy szemmel láthatóan nincs nálam fegyver, meggyőzte őket arról, hogy nem fogok, vagy legalábbis, képtelen vagyok támadni.  
Csak várj rám! Nemsokára ott leszek.  
\- Félre az útból!! - Képzelődöm? Nem, ez az ő hangja! Csak ő lehet... - El innen, engedjenek, kérem!!!  
El se lehetett téveszteni, ahogy a sötét tömegben hirtelen felbukkant a vakítóan sárga feje. Ahogy kirontott az emberek elé, s megállt előttük, úgy éreztem hirtelen, mintha egy fényesen ragyogó angyal szállt volna közénk.  
Akit az én megmentésemre küldött az Ég.  
Szemeimmel beittam a látványát. Arca férfiasabb lett, de hatalmas kék szemei, melyek elkerekedtek, mikor megláttak, semmit sem változtak.  
Láttam, hogy tátog valamit, de nem hallottam. Talán csak magának motyogott. De a következő pillanatban felordított.  
\- Sasuke!!! - és rohant felém.  
\- Állj! - minden erőmet összeszedtem, hogy felkiálthassak. A mellkasom összeszorult, ahogy túl nagy levegőt vettem, de nem törődtem a fájdalommal. Már nem. - Ne gyere ide! - Fájdalmas, de kérdő arcát látva hozzátettem. - Egyedül akarok átmenni... a kapun.  
Láttam, hogy fájdalmas tekintettel néz rám, és beharapta a száját, de lassan visszalépett a tömegbe. Remegett.  
De nem volt egyedül vele. Az én testem is remegett. De már nem a fájdalomtól. Inkább a boldog izgalomtól, hogy végre képes leszek betartani az ígéretemet, és hazatérni... hozzá.  
Az ő arcát néztem, miközben lassan lépkedtem, minden egyes mozdulatra nehezen zihálva. Az elmúlt években csak ennek az arcnak az emléke tartotta bennem a lelket. És most újra itt van, előttem!  
Még négy lépés.  
Láttam a szemében, hogy várt rám. Bízott bennem. Annak ellenére, hogy mennyit ártottam neki, ő töretlenül tovább hitt bennem.  
Két lépés.  
\- Köszönöm... Naruto... - suttogtam. Nem maradt hangom.  
Szó szerint átestem a kapun. Egyenesen az ő karjaiba.  
\- Sasuke!!  
  
A földnek csapódtunk. Az erős ütéstől újabb adag vért köhögtem fel. Fejem az ölében nyugodott, én pedig mélyen magamba szívtam az illatát. Mennyire hiányzott! Életem legszebb hetének emlékeit idézte fel bennem.  
\- Sasuke... - a hangja rekedtes volt. És olyan furcsa. Ránéztem. - Igaz, hogy te... Orochimarut, majd Itachit is...?  
Gyorsan terjednek a hírek. Holott, egyik tettemre sem voltam büszke.  
Inkább arra, hogy most itt lehettem, vele.  
Nem szóltam semmit, de a választ egyértelműen leolvashatta az arcomról. A szemem viszont nagyon szúrt. Még jobban, mint a mellkasom. Ahogy oldalra dőlt a fejem, láttam, hogy a Hokage rohan felénk, aztán lehunytam a szemem.  
\- Naruto...  
Éreztem, hogy felkapja a fejét. Muszáj volt látnom őt! Muszáj!  
Résnyire kinyitottam a szemem. Láttam a tömeg döbbent-gyűlölködő tekintetét, amit aztán kitakart a Hokage szőke feje, ami összemérhető sem volt a Narutóéval. De én nem azt a nőt akartam nézni. Elfordítottam a fejem, míg el nem vesztem abban a csodaszép, kétségbeesett, kék pillantásban. Örökké el tudtam volna nézni azt a kékséget.  
\- ... Tadaima.  
A szemei hatalmasra nyíltak, miközben egy apró, rózsaszín szirmocska szállt el az arcunk között. Tavaszi cseresznyevirág.  
Nem volt erőm tovább nyitva tartani a szemeimet. Éreztem, hogy Naruto teste megfeszül, majd megrázkódik, s rám hajtotta szőke fejét. Beszívtam a puha hajának illatát.  
\- Okaeri... - suttogta rekedtes hangon.  
Hűvös könnycseppeket éreztem az arcomra hullani, miközben testemet az övéhez szorította.  
Aztán semmit.


End file.
